


jRobot

by ktj



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Когда Джаред встречает невероятно красивого незнакомца в баре, то думает, что этой ночью ему повезло. Но у Дженсена, оказывается, есть тайна. Он не совсем человек... Как ни странно, это не самая большая проблема, особенно, когда вокруг начинают свистеть настоящие пули. И Джаред мгновенно принимает решение, которое навсегда изменит его жизнь.Переведено на Big Bang 2013Сопереводчик bibigongirlБольшое спасибо моему замечательному сопереводчику bibigongirl (Jenny in the sky) без тебя я бы не справилась и, наверно, даже не взялась бы участвовать в ББ)))))Огромное спасибо прекрасному артеру Анарде за ее шикарные рисунки к тексту и конечно поддержку, и отдельное спасибо нашим бета-ридерам Нимуе и Котику за помощь, советы и пинки в правильном направлении))
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 7





	jRobot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [jRobot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218398) by [sandymg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg). 



Чад знал, что не все истории заканчиваются словами «жили долго и счастливо». Во всяком случае, не для всех. И неважно, сколько сил вкладывают писатели, излагая все на бумаге.  
История «парень встречает парня» закончилась для Джареда так, как можно только надеяться. Конечно, были слезы. Но были и радости. Даже если финал получился со смертельным исходом... скажем так, это было то еще приключение.  
Чад решил написать об этом книгу. Его агенту она понравилась. Правда, тот подумал, что это вымысел… но всё так и случилось – лишь имена заменили и все такое. Теперь Чад смотрел на слова, которые написал, создав абсолютно необыкновенную историю: «Человек любить научился у машины, которая не могла испытывать чувств».  
Это немного романтизировано. Ну, хорошо, это сильно романтизировано. Джаред, если бы сам не фигурировал в этой истории, посмеялся бы. Но Чад считал, что теперь этого не случится. А Дженсен? Он обозвал бы Чада придурком, а потом украдкой вытер бы слезу. Так что тут никогда не будет «долго и счастливо».  
Хоть и довольно близко к этому.  
Чад посмотрел на первую главу. Его не было там. Нет, Чад появился позже. Он пропустил начало... и конец. Но, по крайней мере, присутствовал там – в лучшей части.  
А начало? По правде говоря, оно казалось не таким уж и впечатляющим. Они познакомились в баре. Банальщина, да?

Джаред зашел в бар.  
Это уже не первый бар за вечер. Не то чтобы Джаред был пьян, скорее возбужден. Просто горел желанием. Его лучший друг Чад сказал, что Джареду просто необходимо перепихнуться. Но для Чада это обычно единственно верное решение всех проблем. Джаред же так не считал. Конечно, он расстался со своим бойфрендом-библиотекарем около двух недель назад. И тосковал. Вроде того. Нет, вряд ли. Эй, да брось... совсем немного, м? Ладно, он уже почти не вспоминал о нем. Да и было бы о чем.  
И теперь Джаред вел очередной диалог с самим собой.  
Вздохнув про себя, он нарочно сел возле какого-то человека, потому что так мог бы говорить вслух и не казаться при этом психом.  
– Здравствуйте. Я Дженсен.  
Джаред обернулся и в изумлении распахнул глаза. Святые угодники! На него смотрел самый красивый человек на планете.  
– Привет. А я Джаред.  
– Здравствуйте. Я Дженсен.  
Джаред удивился еще больше. Глаза зеленые-презеленые. Великолепные скулы. Волевой подбородок. Губы порно звезды.  
– Гм. Да. Привет, я Джаред.  
– Здравствуйте. Я Дженсен.  
Может быть, он глухой? Например, белые персидские кошки с голубыми глазами часто бывают глухими из-за генетического дефекта, который и создал их такими красивыми, но с ограниченными возможностями... Так, может быть, кто-то с мерцающими изумрудным цветом глазами и совершенно греховными пухлыми губами имел такую же проблему ДНК?  
Джареду отчаянно захотелось знать язык жестов.  
Решив, что ему нечего терять, он коснулся своей груди и произнес, как можно более отчетливо двигая губами:  
– Джа-ред.  
– Ты Джаред.  
Джаред улыбнулся. Удалось. Хотя на этом, в принципе, все его познания в языке жестов и закончились. Он мог бы еще попробовать "поросячью латынь", но не был уверен, что сработает.  
– На самом деле я рад, что нам удалось разобраться. Итак, Дженсен, могу ли я угостить тебя выпивкой?  
– Интоксикация.  
Наконец прелестные губы издали новые слова. Что Джареда несомненно обрадовало.  
– О. Ты предпочитаешь кофе или безалкогольный напиток?  
– Пьянство. Опьянение.  
Подошла бармен, и Джаред заметил ее ошеломленный взгляд.  
– Я буду то, что у вас есть на розлив. Гм... и газировку для него.  
Он повернулся к, по-видимому, нетрезвой модели Abercrombie & Fitch, сидевшей рядом с ним.  
– Перебрал маленько, да? Не волнуйся. Вода, немного Тайленола и будешь в норме.  
– Может привести к возбуждению, волнению или эйфории.  
Ха, это пустило мысли в несколько иное русло. Джареду пришлось задуматься: чувствовал ли он когда-нибудь эйфорию, напившись? Нет, вряд ли. Слабость. Головокружение, может быть.  
Ладно, был однажды случай, когда он ушел домой с тем потрясным байкером, но в тот раз состояние эйфории не имело никакого отношения к выпивке.  
– ...Публичные проявления эмоций. Публичное непристойное поведение...  
– Ничего себе, Дженсен. Чувак, я уверен, у тебя в запасе есть отличные истории.  
– Пять.  
– А?  
– Моя база содержит пять историй. Я могу закачать десять. Иногда двенадцать.  
Джаред расхохотался.  
– Ты очень забавный, мужик.  
– Я мужчина. Да. У меня есть все мужские детали.  
Джаред подмигнул.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
Джаред прикончил свое пиво. Он оказался прав – у него будет странная ночка. У него всегда была чуйка на это. Конечно, некоторые могут сказать, что у него все дни и ночи необычные, ведь на самом деле странность и Джаред, казалось, идут рука об руку. Как в тот раз, когда он встречался с воздушным гимнастом. Круто. Пресловутая гибкость. Хотя, некоторые выделываемые ими штучки оказались, ей-богу, опасными.  
Его друзья беспокоились о нем. Говорили, что у него страсть к переменам. Говорили, что он слишком много думает. Что в постоянном поиске. Да, конечно, он ходил на свидания. Часто. И да, может быть, у него ничего никогда не складывалось. Но его бойфренды были хорошими ребятами (пусть даже немного чудными), и с ними он всегда оставался друзьями. Он подавил предательские воспоминания.  
– Джаред. Ты красивый.  
– Спасибо, из твоих уст это звучит, как комплимент.  
– Цветы красивые. Я сегодня видел бабочку. Бабочки красивые. Она красивая.  
Последняя фраза сопровождалась кивком в сторону барменши, вернувшейся с их напитками. Ну, ладно, Дженсен в целом прав в своей оценке, но...  
– Дженсен, тебе стоит улучшить технику съёма. И, хм, ты должен решить, за кем приударишь первым.  
Джаред не заметил приближавшийся кулак. Минуту назад он сидел на табурете, и вдруг его задница очутилась на деревянном полу, а челюсть отзывалась пульсирующей болью.  
– Что за?.. – Джаред поднес руку к лицу, вытирая кровь. Должно быть, он прикусил губу.  
– Я решил ударить первым тебя. Так правильно? – зеленые глаза горели, черные как смоль зрачки расширились, а затем сузились снова. – Существует девяносто девять процентов вероятности того, что тебе больно... Да. Плохо. Ошибка.  
Джаред встал. Бармен протянула ему салфетку, чтобы вытереть кровь, и сердито повернулась к Дженсену.  
– Тебе стоит уйти, приятель. Прямо сейчас, до того как я позову Фреда.  
– Я был плохим. Они придут. Должен находиться вне поля видимости. Чтобы скрыться.  
Только первая часть фразы имела хоть какой-то смысл. Дженсен побледнел, а его дыхание стало быстрым и прерывистым.  
– Кто придет?  
– Ошибка. Я неисправен. Они придут. Заберут меня. Уже не Дженсен.  
Кто-то другой подумал бы, что Дженсен псих. Позволил бы вышибале вышвырнуть его вон. Закончил бы пить свое пиво и просто назвал бы это странным вечером.  
Джаред не такой. Потому что в этих нечеловечески зеленых глазах появилось кое-что легкоузнаваемое. Страх.  
Огромный и весьма опасный на вид мужик подошел к ним. Ну, здравствуй, Фред.  
Джаред нацепил свою самую широкую улыбку.  
– Эй. Слушай, всё нормально. Правда. Никакого ущерба. Просто маленькое недоразумение.  
– Но ведь он только что… – начала барменша, но Джаред ее перебил:  
– Нет, на самом деле. Знаете, мы уже уходим. Да, Джен? Идем.  
Дженсен наклонил голову.  
– Сколько историй?  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
– У меня? Достаточно много. И я расскажу тебе их все. Но, думаю, сейчас нам пора идти, красавчик.  
Джаред протянул руку, и Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на нее, прежде чем взять его ладонь в свою. Кожа парня показалась Джареду необычно прохладной, но потом быстро потеплела, наверно, даже больше, чем положено, и это притом, что у Джареда температура зачастую была чуть выше нормы.  
Они быстро вышли. Джаред улыбнулся Фреду и оставил довольной барменше солидные чаевые.

Снаружи он оглянулся. Дотронулся до саднящего подбородка.  
– Ну, Дженсен. Было интересно познакомиться. Ты хоть и красавчик, но «с вавкой в голове». В общем, без обид и, гм, желаю удачи.  
Джаред ушел. Он считал, что должен гордиться собой. Его друзья подумали бы, что он действовал очень зрело и разумно, и это правильно, Ведь свяжись он с сумасшедшим, мучительно прекрасным незнакомцем, еще неизвестно, к чему бы это привело, а все и так довольно сильно запутано. Его друзья устроили ему разнос после дрессировщика. А все потому, что Джаред разрешил ему привести в квартиру шимпанзе. Но только на выходные, и он даже не представлял, какие законы существовали в этом штате. Кроме того, соседи совали нос в чужие дела. Но, наверное, хорошо, что родители в центре не узнали об этом. Хотя детворе бы понравилось.  
И не то чтобы что-то пошло не так и с его последним бойфрендом. Ладно, имелось у него некое глупое и старомодное правило, что нужно соблюдать тишину в библиотеке.  
Но в этот раз. Черт, Джаред просто сбежал.  
Он никогда не сбегал.  
Может быть, именно поэтому Дженсен последовал за ним.  
– Джаред. Помоги.  
Вот дерьмо.  
– Слушай, чувак, я, хм… тебя не знаю, но, думаю, помощи тебе нужно больше, чем я могу предложить. Просто иди домой, хорошо?  
– Спрячь меня. Или, я буду... досрочно устранен.  
Что?!  
– Что?  
И тогда произошло самое странное. Дженсен раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, начал произносить имя Джареда, но просто... замер. Те умолявшие глаза, в которые Джаред пытался не смотреть, внезапно потускнели. Словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем.  
Затем этот привлекательный розовый рот открылся и закрылся вновь, как у рыбы в аквариуме, голова Дженсена дернулась и…  
– Здравствуйте. Я Дженсен.  
– Правильно. Ты Дженсен. Я понял. Давай вернемся к последней части. Ты имеешь в виду, что тебя отстранят, да?  
Зрачки Дженсена снова неестественно расширились-сузились. Его глаза казались огромными, пока он изучал Джареда, медленно скользя взглядом снизу вверх и завершая самый полный осмотр, которому тот когда-либо подвергался. А учитывая его почти двухметровый рост, Джареда не раз оглядывали с ног до головы. Но это... это было, словно его всего измеряли. Взгляд парня ненадолго задержался там, прежде чем устремится вверх, встречаясь с Джаредовым... похоже, что и на этот вопрос уже появился ответ.  
– Ты Джаред.  
Джаред вздохнул. Они возвращались к тому, с чего начали. Он взглянул на часы. Поздно. Похоже, эта ночь закончится совсем не так, как он ожидал.  
Джаред удивился, когда Дженсен продолжил разговор.  
– Я сожалею, что запутал тебя. Мне нужна была перезагрузка.  
– Ага. Знаю, каково это. Мысленно я жму alt+control+delete постоянно. Чтоб разобраться в себе, ну ты понимаешь? Так что, если тебе уже лучше, то пора пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи. Хорошо?  
Дженсен склонил голову.  
– Я не чувствую себя лучше.  
– Ох. Что ж, мне жаль это слышать. Но мы все равно должны…  
– Я не чувствую. И меня устранят. Но я пока не хочу этого.  
В глядевших на него глазах не отражалось ни тени эмоций, зато они, безусловно,бередили душу Джареда. Черт возьми.  
– Я живу недалеко отсюда. Хочешь зайти и пообщаться немного? Может быть, выпить кофе и поговорить об этом? Потерять работу, наверное, хреново.  
– Работу?  
– Да. Ты сказал, что тебя собираются вышвырнуть.  
– Нет. Я не верю, что они выкинут меня, – глаза Дженсена расширились, а лицо в свете уличного фонаря казалось еще более бледным. – Но не знаю наверняка. Похоже, это тело слишком ценное, но если оно сломается и окажется не подлежащим ремонту, то, возможно, меня утилизируют.  
Джаред уставился на парня, и его осенила жуткая догадка. Ценное тело? Такое лицо? И так обеспокоен, совершенно ясно, что... бедняга видимо занимался проституцией.  
И кто-то палил по нему из автоматов.  
Джаред внезапно оказался на земле, прижатый телом Дженсена. Автоматная очередь изрешетила тротуар рядом с ними.  
Что за?..  
– Джаред?  
– А?  
– Бежим.  
Ему не нужно было повторять дважды. Пригнувшись, Дженсен схватил Джареда за руку, и они помчались вверх по улице, петляя, чтобы избежать пуль, которые рикошетили от зданий и вспарывали тротуар мелким крошевом. Дыхание Джареда сбивалось быстрее, чем это ему казалось возможным. Там. Были. Пули. Летевшие в него!  
Думай, Падалеки. Он снова вернулся в режим обращения к себе от-третьего-лица. Невзирая на движение, он бросился через дорогу на красный свет и едва не угодил под машину. Водитель обматерил их обоих.  
И это к лучшему.  
– Давай, – Джаред втащил Дженсена в такси.  
Пассажирка начала возмущаться, но Джаред прикрикнул на нее.  
– Гони. Сейчас же! – может быть, таксист опознал свист пуль или их стук о крышу его автомобиля. Или просто любил выполнять приказы. Какая разница. Главное, он мгновенно тронулся с места.  
– Что, черт подери, вы творите? – привлекательная женщина средних лет, на коленях которой практически сидел Джаред, начала возмущаться. Однако ее пустые угрозы сошли на нет, стоило ей взглянуть на Дженсена. Да. Он вроде как производил на людей впечатление. Это "словно смотришь на солнце". Джаред ухмыльнулся.  
– Здравствуйте. Я Дженсен.  
Глаза женщины распахнулись.  
– Привет. Я Лиз, – нельзя сказать, что Джаред тщеславен или что-то в этом роде, но люди, как правило, его хотя бы замечали. Да уж.  
– А я Джаред, – представился он. Женщина, наконец, перевела взгляд на Джареда. Ну вот, давно бы так.  
– Так куда едем? – поинтересовался водитель.  
– Сперва отвезите прекрасную даму туда, куда она просила, – Джаред широко улыбнулся женщине. Потом он взглянул на Дженсена, который смотрел в окно, по-видимому, загипнотизированный мелькавшим городским пейзажем. Джаред на минутку засомневался, но затем назвал водителю свой адрес в качестве следующей остановки.  
В квартире Джаред достал из холодильника пару бутылок воды и бросил одну Дженсену, тот поймал ее одной рукой и принялся изучать с таким интересом, словно никогда прежде не видел таких. Красивый. Но спятивший чувак. Джаред вздохнул. А затем заметил дыру от пули в рукаве Дженсена.  
– Черт! Боже мой, Дженсен. Они подстрелили тебя.  
Джаред потянулся осмотреть его. Пуля, оказалось, прошила руку насквозь. Вот только. Крови на ткани не было. Но это нелепо.  
– Я не... Сними рубашку.  
Дженсен взглянул на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
– Дженсен. Ты ранен. Сними рубашку, чтобы я мог взглянуть.  
– Всё нормально, Джаред. Я восстановил себя. Ущерб нанесен минимальный. Но я все еще сломан. Не могу определить источник моей предыдущей ошибки. Меня заметили и устранят.  
Джаред проигнорировал его и осторожно задрал рукав. Дженсен не отреагировал, хотя ему должно было быть больно.  
Пурпурная жидкость тонкой струйкой сочилась из раны. Похожая на начинавшие подсыхать разбавленные чернила, она показалась немного маслянистой.  
Джаред работал с дошкольниками. Он знал, как выглядит кровь, и она никогда не выглядела так. Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред заставил себя успокоиться, открыл кухонный ящик со всяким хламом и вытащил карманный фонарик.  
– Не шевелись.  
Трясущимися руками он посветил в рану на плече Дженсена. Слой плоти, снова пурпурное вещество – что-то вроде видоизмененной крови – и очень тонкие волокна, похожие на проводки. Он присмотрелся внимательнее – свет отражался от чего-то блестящего.  
Металл.  
Джаред выронил фонарик и отскочил.  
– Ты... ты... но... ты это что-то невероятное.  
– Нет. Я Дженсен.  
Джаред подавил истерический смех. Он забавный. Свихнувшийся робот это забавно. Отлично. Может, это подстава. Друг с кое-какими связями в магазине спецэффектов. Чертовски невероятных киношных спецэффектов, но все же. Работы, конечно, до черта, но более вероятно, чем Железный Человек.  
– Это Чад?  
Дженсен разглядывал его, склонив голову. Его глаза смешно расширились.  
– В Соединенных Штатах существует 255 489 людей по имени Чад. Мне нужно больше данных, чтобы сузить вероятность конкретных Чадов, имеющих что-нибудь общее со мной.  
Джаред рассмеялся. Попятившись к стене, он съехал по ней вниз, потому что не мог остановиться. Люди с настоящими пулями только что стреляли в него, и у этого... этого... парня... пулевое ранение в руку, и оттуда текла фиолетовая кровь. Только. Не кровь. Моторное масло или что-то в этом роде. И почему… почему хотя бы один раз его попытка приударить за красивым парнем не могла пройти нормально? Почему он просто не мог надраться, потрахаться и проснуться с несвежим дыханием и неуклюжим смущающим: «Чёрт, ты кто?».  
– Тебе смешно.  
Джаред вытер слезы и попытался отдышаться.  
– Я не предназначен для юмора, – продолжил говорить Дженсен в своей неестественной манере.  
– Тогда ты многое теряешь, приятель.  
Дженсен растянул губы в каком-то подобии улыбки. Ему это очень даже шло. Джаред глотнул воды и указал в сторону гостиной.  
– Да ладно, садись.  
Они сидели на диване бок о бок. Джаред поджал под себя ногу и смотрел на своего очень необычного гостя. Он знал, что его отношения зачастую принимали странный оборот. А жизнь была одним долгим поиском, который всегда оканчивался катастрофой. Вот, например, тот раз, когда он встречался с поваром-кондитером. Но откуда Джареду мог знать, что это свадебный торт? Он даже не был белым. Ну, хорошо, допустим, там было пять ярусов или как там оно называется. Но Джаред взял только маленький кусочек сверху. Брайдзилле* не стоило так сильно расстраиваться. Генри испек ей еще один торт. Ладно. Возможно, он сделал это уже после свадьбы. Но. М-да.  
Поэтому Джаред, стараясь говорить спокойно, задал следующий вопрос:  
– Дженсен. Ты машина?  
– Я – Дженсен.  
– Да. Я в курсе. Ты... биологический?  
Глаза Дженсена стали зеленее. Или больше. Или и то, и другое.  
– Нет. Не совсем. Во мне есть органические компоненты.  
– Пуля навредила тебе?  
– Я не чувствую боли. Не так, как ты. Я знаю о телесных травмах. Я самостоятельно восстанавливаюсь, когда могу. Это несложно. Другие исправления сложнее.  
– В каком смысле "другие"?  
– Я неправильно обработал информацию в питейном заведении. Произошла серьезная ошибка, которая привлекла ко мне внимание. Если я вернусь, меня устранят.  
– А те, кто стрелял. Они хотят вернуть тебя?  
– Да.  
– Кто они?  
– Они из организации.  
– Организации?  
– «Кибернон».  
– Никогда о ней не слышал.  
Дженсен поднял на него взгляд.  
– Гражданские не знают о ней.  
Джаред пялился на Дженсена. Он ненавидел саму мысль об этом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Должно быть, тот стоил миллионы. Может быть, больше.  
– Дженсен, ты уверен, что они устранят тебя? Наверное, ты ценен для них. Я имею в виду, они потрудились... соорудить тебя.  
– Они сохранят все части и перестроят меня повторно. Ты прав.  
Будь Джаред проклят, если глаза Дженсена не погрустнели.  
– По-моему, ты говорил, что не чувствуешь эмоций.  
– Не чувствую.  
Джаред не стал продолжать разговор. Он так устал. Адреналин схлынул, оставив после себя слабость во всем теле.  
– Я собираюсь отоспаться. Ты... отдыхаешь? Спишь? Переходишь в режим ожидания или как? – каким бы безумным это не выглядело раньше, постепенно все начинало казаться Джареду нормальным.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Я могу перейти в спящий режим, – он выглядел смущенным. Что казалось невозможно. Но это факт. Более того, он выглядел напуганным.  
Джаред наклонился к нему.  
– Дженсен? Что такое?  
– Ты можешь вызвать их. Они не будут стрелять в тебя. Они будут рады забрать меня обратно. И я не узнаю об этом, пока не станет слишком поздно.  
У Джареда что-то потеплело внутри.  
– Я бы не стал этого делать. Никогда. Понял? – он встретился взглядом с сияющими глазами робота. Джаред просил доверия. Которое, по словам Дженсена, он просто не способен был чувствовать.  
– Понял.  
Джаред улыбнулся.

Джаред проснулся от звука пожарной сигнализации. Это практически означало, что проснулся он, крича, как маленькая девочка, задыхаясь и едва не обмочив трусы. Твою мать.  
Он выбежал из спальни.  
Дженсен стоял на кухне, зависнув над пылающим тостером. Он казался растерянным и не двигался.  
Джаред схватил кухонное полотенце и затушил им маленький пожар. Он открыл окно и начать махать полотенцем, отгоняя дым от датчика пожарной сигнализации, которая по-прежнему издавала противный писк.  
Черт подери. Так вынул бы батарею и всё, а тут провод под напряжением был проведен к потолку.  
– Разве ты не можешь поговорить с ней или еще что? – крикнул он Дженсену.  
Дженсен склонил голову, изучая Джареда, словно тот был уникальным экземпляром в зоопарке. Прикрыв ухо одной рукой, Джаред принялся дико размахивать полотенцем, в надежде разогнать дым.  
– Учитывая количество кубических сантиметров этой комнаты тебе нужно достигнуть скорости пятидесяти махов в секунду, чтобы рассеять достаточное количество жара и отключить датчик.  
– Что?  
– Я полагаю, что ты машешь не достаточно быстро.  
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
– Пожарная охрана!  
Вот дерьмо. А еще хуже день не мог начаться?  
Джаред отшвырнул полотенце и распахнул дверь.  
– Все в норме. Порядок. Уже не горит. Просто тревога не… – сигнализация отключилась. Тишина стала настолько неожиданной, что Джаред слегка вздрогнул.  
Вошли двое пожарных, странно покосившись на Дженсена. И только проследив за их взглядами, Джаред осознал, что Дженсен голый.  
Стараясь не смотреть на обнаженного мужчину, находившегося теперь в гостиной, пожарный прошел в кухню и отсоединил тостер.  
– Может, хотите сдать его в ремонт, – как ни в чем не бывало, поинтересовался один из них.

Джаред высыпал кукурузные хлопья в миску, с сожалением глядя на свой почерневший тостер. Это была одна из тех моделей с очень широким отверстием для поджаривания булочек. Ему очень нравились поджаренные булочки по утрам. Он размешивал свои «Райс Криспис», пока не услышал какой-то звук. Это заставило его улыбнуться, несмотря на безумное утро.  
Напротив него, тупо глядя перед собой, сидел Дженсен, одетый в старые спортивные штаны и футболку Джареда, так как его вещи испачкались из-за недо-пожара в кухне. Одежда оказалась Дженсену слишком велика, и он стал еще больше походить на взрослого ребенка, кем, по мнению Джареда, и являлся, неважно, машиной он был или нет. Джареда охватило желание защитить – оно обычно возникало по отношению к детям, с которыми он целыми днями возился в детском саду. С такой стороны все начало приобретать смысл. Джаред признавал миловидность Дженсена, но уж больно тот походил на поразительно красивого ребенка.  
По крайней мере, была суббота, а значит, ему не пришлось оставлять Дженсена одного на весь день и идти на работу. С учетом очевидной опасности, которая того окружала, Джаред даже близко к Детскому Центру не мог его подвести. Но и оставлять Дженсена одного на самом деле он тоже не хотел. Сегодняшнее утро доказало, что это плохая идея. Он вздохнул. Что, черт возьми, он должен делать с роботом-ребенком?  
– Мне очень жаль, Джаред. Я сломал твое устройство для нагревания хлеба.  
Джаред посмотрел на него, опустив наполненную ложку.  
– Не страшно.  
– Я могу попытаться восстановить устройство, если хочешь.  
– Конечно. Если ты уверен, что сможешь. Я не хочу больше пожаров, лады?  
– Пожар опасен.  
– Да. Так и есть. Ты не обжегся? – вдруг спросил Джаред. Он не заметил никаких повреждений, но до сих пор не подумал и спросить.  
– Все исправно, – категорично заявил Дженсен.  
Джаред решил не спорить и продолжил задавать вопросы, пытаясь больше узнать о нем.  
– Дженсен? Существуют ли другие роботы... как ты?  
– Я Протокол Один.  
– Ты был первым?  
– Да. Если тестирование пройдет успешно, будет больше.  
– Сколько еще?  
– Не знаю.  
– Что это за тестирование?  
– Двигательные навыки, анализ критичности системы, язык программирования, боевые навыки…  
Джаред перебил Дженсена, предположив, что тот собирался продолжить.  
– Они создают солдат? Механических – ну, неважно как там правильно – солдат?  
– Меня должны были задействовать в случае необходимости.  
– Задействовать где?  
– Не знаю.  
Джаред съел еще ложку хлопьев. Внимание Дженсена вдруг привлекла миска Джареда.  
– Эта пища шумит.  
Сглотнув, Джаред удивленно взглянул на него и не смог сдержать улыбки.  
– Ага. Хрустит. Трещит. Щелкает.  
Джаред подтолкнул миску в сторону парня-ребенка-машины, находившегося на его кухне. Дженсен наклонился ближе, уткнувшись в чашку.  
Через некоторое время мягкие хлопья оказались и на губах робота. Джаред знал, что это невозможно, но мог поклясться, что глаза Дженсена сверкали ярче, когда тот имитировал звук. Мимика была совершенна. Словно Дженсен до отказа набил свой живот хлопьями. Учитывая способность копировать звуки, Джаред пытался представить, насколько она была бы полезна для военных.  
Печальные мысли стерли улыбку Джареда.  
– Дженсен. Тебя учили убивать?  
Дженсен поднял взгляд, перестав хрустеть.  
– Я был полностью подготовлен ко всем видам боевых действий.  
Джаред не хотел бояться. Да он и не боялся, по большей части. Черт возьми, неужели там не должно быть каких-нибудь правил?  
– А как насчет законов роботехники? Разве тебе не должно быть запрещено вредить людям?  
Глаза Дженсена снова начали странно косить.  
– Я делаю то, что необходимо для выполнения моей миссии.  
– И что за миссия?  
– Не знаю. Я сбежал из организации.  
Джаред не понял, но предпочел просто кивнуть.  
– Дженсен, можешь пообещать мне кое-что? Договоримся сразу? – Дженсен посмотрел на него с видом, который можно было назвать только недоумением. – Не навреди никому. Я знаю, вчера вечером ты не хотел бить меня. Просто неправильно понял. Так вот, несмотря ни на что, давай просто представим, что сейчас твоей миссией является не делать никому больно. Сможешь сделать это?  
– Причинить Джареду боль было неправильно.  
– Дженсен. Это важно. Причинение любой боли – это неправильно. Всему живому. Ты не можешь причинять вред всему живому.  
Взгляд зеленых глаз обратился к нему.  
– Даже тем, кто пытается устранить меня?  
Блядь. Должен ли он приказать роботу – Дженсену – просто сдаться и, по сути, позволить себя убить? Но собираются ли они его уничтожать? Джаред считал, что, скорее всего, они бы просто его перепрограммировали, чтобы он стал совершенной машиной для убийств, но именно это Джаред теперь и пытается предотвратить.  
Продолжая удерживать зрительный контакт, Джаред спросил:  
– А сам-то ты как считаешь?  
– Я никому не наврежу.  
– Даже если…  
– Я не хочу, чтоб меня устранили досрочно. Но Джаред помог мне, – Дженсен слегка кивнул. Это выглядело так, словно он принял сложное решение. – Я никому не причиню вреда.  
Джаред задержал дыхание и теперь наконец смог вздохнуть. Он отодвинул подальше миску с размокшими хлопьями.  
– Знаешь что? Так не пойдет. Давай достанем нам настоящий завтрак.

Последнее, чего хотелось Джареду, это встречи его друзей с Дженсеном. И, конечно, это оказалось неминуемым.  
– Джей, чувак, я знал, что найду тебя здесь!  
Чад. Его лучший друг подошел и сел рядом с Джаредом, вопросительно поглядывая на Дженсена.  
– Новый приятель? – похоже, Чад решил, что Дженсен его новый бойфренд.  
Закусочная находилась недалеко от квартиры Джареда, но далековато от дома Чада, хотя это не имело значения. Работая в верхней части города, Чад все равно заявлялся сюда и зависал с ним почти каждые выходные. Обычно Джаред не возражал.  
– Я Чад, – представился тот Дженсену, когда молчание затянулось. – Скажи мне, что у тебя нет каких-либо экзотических животных.  
– У меня нет каких-либо экзотических животных.  
Чад засмеялся. Это позволило немного расслабиться.  
– Смывать обезьяньи экскременты с потолка? Не прикольно.  
– Существует две сотни различных видов обезьян.  
– Да? Ха. Не знал.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Они делятся на обезьян Нового Света и обезьян Старого Света. Обезьяны Нового Света включают паукообразных обезьян, красных ревунов, беличьих обезьян, седлоспинных тамаринов, львиных тамаринов, совиных обезьян, мартышек, обезьян-прыгунов…  
– Спасибо, Дженсен. Но можешь уже остановиться, – сказал Джаред, повернувшись к уставившемуся на него с открытым ртом Чаду. – Его... интересуют такие вещи.  
– Ясно. Дженсен, да? Необычное имя.  
Джаред боролся с желанием сказать, что тот даже не представляет насколько.  
– Обезьяна когда-то была осуждена за курение сигарет в Саут-Бенд, штат Индиана.  
Чад усмехнулся.  
– Ну что ж, Джей, чувак, могло быть и хуже. Он мог сжечь дотла твою квартиру, а не просто изгадить все дерьмом.  
– Я чуть не сжег квартиру. Джаред потушил огонь. Я повредил хлебо-нагревательное устройство Джареда. Но постараюсь его починить.  
Чад положил ладонь на плечо Джареда.  
– Джей? Пожалуйста. Только не снова.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
– Где ты его нашел? – спросил Чад так, словно Дженсена рядом с ними вообще не было. Джаред знал, что Дженсен не почувствовал себя оскорбленными, но, черт побери, Чад ведь не знал этого. Что произошло бы, будь это настоящий человек, с которым они впервые встретились?  
– Прекрати. Ты грубишь. Дженсен и я встретились... недавно. Он друг. Все не так. Это не то чем кажется.  
Чад не выглядел убеждённым.  
– Ну, он – самое красивое существо, которое ты когда-либо приводил домой. Я тебе за это ручаюсь.  
– Чад!  
Чад протянул руку, успокаивая.  
– Эй, это круто. Знал, что так случится сразу, когда библиотекарь скопытился.  
– Черт, Чад, Стэн не «скопытился». Ты говоришь так, будто я его убил или еще что.  
– Это было бы неправильно, – торжественно заявил Дженсен.  
Оба мужчины посмотрели на него.  
– Да. Было бы, – повторил Джаред.  
– Чем ты занимаешься, Дженсен? – неожиданно поинтересовался Чад.  
– Я не знаю. Учусь.  
Чад кивнул.  
– Да. Верно о каждом из нас. Ну, Джей вот в состоянии экзистенциального кризиса, – он повернулся к Джареду. – А библиотекарь присоединился к цирку или как?  
– Нет. Это был воздушный гимнаст. И он только недавно сменил работу – это тяжелое время. Послушай, гм, Чад... я как бы занят сегодня, – и съежился, зная, что Чад не воспримет это хорошо.  
Его друг посмотрел на Джареда и Дженсена поочередно и собирался что-то сказать, но Дженсен внезапно протянул руку и крепко ухватил Джареда за запястье.  
– Джаред. Они вернулись.  
– Кто?  
– Люди с прошлой ночи. Я видел их транспортное средство, проезжающее мимо по улице. Вероятность 99,99% что это они.  
Но как? Он не понял, что произнес это вслух, пока Дженсен не ответил:  
– Я не знаю. Недостаточно данных.  
Джаред повернулся к Чаду.  
– Ты приехал сюда на машине?  
– Да, припарковался позади здания.  
Джаред сообразил быстро и бросил деньги на стол.  
– Пригните головы, но уходите в нормальном темпе.  
– Джей, какого черта?  
– Идем. Сейчас же.  
Они направились к стоянке, но Джаред остановился сразу за дверьми ресторана.  
– Джен, ты видишь их?  
Дженсен медленно просканировал территорию.  
– Нет.  
– Отлично. Чад, мне... нам... нужна твоя помощь, – Джаред подтолкнул Дженсена в спину. – Садись в машину Чада и пригнись, убедись, что ты ниже окна.  
Чад вырулил со стоянки и влился в утренний субботний трафик. Через пару кварталов он рискнул взглянуть на Джареда, съехавшего вниз на пассажирском сидении.  
– Ты собираешься сообщить мне, что, мать твою, происходит?  
– Поедем к тебе. Я... расскажу позже. Ладно?  
Чад фыркнул, но поехал дальше.  
В квартире Чада Дженсен медленно осмотрелся. Вокруг царил беспорядок: коробки с остатками еды на вынос и разбросанная грязная одежда. Чад выглядел немного огорченным.  
– Извините. Не рассчитывал развлекать гостей.  
– Ты танцуешь степ? Это распространенная форма развлечения.  
– Для десятилетних девчонок, – Чад многозначительно уставился на Джареда. – Он что, под чем-то?  
– Нет. Он не такой.  
– Ага. Ты это уже говорил. Попробуй что-нибудь новое. А какой он? Что, мать твою, вообще происходит?  
Джаред не мог придумать подходящий ответ, поэтому, просто проигнорировав друга, сел на диван и, развернув стоявший на журнальном столике ноутбук Чада к себе, набрал запрос в поисковик – как там оно называется – Кибер-что-то-там. Кибернон.  
Он не ожидал, что отыщет хоть что-нибудь.  
Первая же ссылка указывала на «Кибернон Комикс» – единственное точное соответствие. И в этом городе. Возможно, просто совпадение. Но других зацепок не нашлось. Им нужна была информация.  
Чад нетерпеливо дышал Джареду в спину, пока тот изучал экран.  
– Джаред? Ты можешь просто...  
– Чад, дай мне минутку переговорить с Дженсеном. Пожалуйста.  
Не обращая внимания на кислое выражение лица Чада – словно тот только что съел лимон – Джаред потянул Дженсена в сторону, рассказал о найденной информации и заявил, что собирается ее проверить.  
– Ничего не говори о своей механической составляющей. Продолжай... быть человеком. Ладно?  
– Тактика инфильтрации заложена в мою программу.  
Джаред постарался не вздрогнуть от этого.  
– Чад? Мне нужна услуга. И на самом деле серьезная.  
Теперь Чад смотрел на него так, как будто он сошел с ума.  
– Джей, что происходит?  
– Я объясню. Обещаю. Дженсен... – он подошел к Чаду и понизил голос. – Он как ребенок.  
Чад вытаращил глаза.  
– Ты имеешь в виду умственно?  
Джареду не нравилась ложь, но это лучшее, что он смог придумать на ходу.  
– В некотором роде. Просто. Особенности психофизического развития. Во всяком случае, ты мне нужен, чтобы присмотреть за ним в течение нескольких часов. Не позволяй ему уйти. Или с кем-нибудь разговаривать. Или… мало ли что.  
– Джей. Даже для тебя это странно.  
– Послушай. Он не будет гадить на твой потолок. Обещаю. Просто сделай это для меня. Я вернусь.  
– Куда ты…  
– Я должен позаботиться кое о чем для Дженсена. Пожалуйста, Чад.  
Джаред снова подошел к Дженсену.  
– Оставайся здесь с Чадом. Он тебя не обидит. И ты же помнишь свое обещание, правда?  
– Да.  
– Как думаешь, они знают, кто я?  
– Возможно. Но вряд ли. Более вероятно, что они кружили в окрестностях бара по стандартной схеме поиска.  
Джаред намеренно избегали смотреть на Чада.  
– Хорошо. Значит, здесь ты в безопасности. Дженсен, я вернусь так быстро, как смогу. Может быть, даже с некоторыми ответами.

«Кибернон Комикс» оказался скромным магазином на тихой торговой улочке, по соседству со «Старбаксом» и ветхим антикварным магазином.  
Войдя, Джаред сразу же почувствовал сухой запах пыли и бумаги. Он разглядел ряды невысоких деревянных столов, полностью заваленных комиксами, упорядоченных по жанру, а затем в алфавитном порядке. Пройдясь по залу, он наугад пролистал несколько номеров, пока из подсобки не появился какой-то несуразный мужик. Он был значительно ниже Джареда, с взъерошенными рыжеватыми волосами и всклокоченной бородой. Растянув губы в неловкой улыбке, поинтересовался, может ли чем-то помочь Джареду.  
– Не-а. Просто смотрю.  
– Что ж, я Роб. Спрашивайте, если вам что-то потребуется.  
Джареда затопило разочарование. Что он на самом деле ожидал здесь обнаружить? Это магазин комиксов, как и написано на вывеске. А не какая-то «ширма» для сверхсекретного правительственного завода робототехники. Черт, приземистое двухэтажное здание для этого никак не подходило. Вот ведь идиот.  
Джаред как раз находился в дальней части магазина, разглядывая знак "только для персонала", и размышлял, следует ли ему войти, когда, скрипнув, снова распахнулась входная дверь. Он услышал, как Роб сказал:  
– Кофе. Отлично. Спасибо, чувак.  
Джаред обернулся к входу, и его сердце замерло.  
– Дженсен. Что ты здесь?.. – он бросился к прилавку и схватил робота за руку. – Я же сказал тебе оставаться с Чадом!  
– Что за…  
– Здесь небезопасно. Они могут не знать меня, но они однозначно узнают тебя! Ты что хочешь, чтоб тебя ликвидировали?  
– Отпусти меня!  
Роб решил вмешаться.  
– Что ты?..  
Джаред схватил Дженсена за руку и потащил к двери. Робот продолжил сопротивляться, настойчивее, чем Джаред мог предположить. Может быть, он снова неисправен? Они почти добрались до выхода, когда внимание Джареда привлекло неясное очертание чего-то темного снаружи. Черный внедорожник припарковался на другой стороне улицы. Блядь. Из автомобиля выскочили трое мужчин. Когда Дженсен заметил их, его глаза расширились и засверкали ярче, чем когда-либо.  
Роли сменились, и теперь Дженсен, ухватив Джареда за руку, потянул его к черному ходу. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, прежде чем Дженсен приказал:  
– Бежим.

Джаред припарковался за пару кварталов. Место выглядело вполне подходившим для наблюдения. Только теперь это казалось худшей на свете идеей. Остановившись в переулке за магазином, Дженсен продолжал держаться за бицепс Джареда мертвой хваткой, но Джаред был неумолим и тащил Дженсена к тому месту, где оставил машину.  
– Сюда! Я припарковался там.  
Когда Дженсен отпустил его, Джаред схватил его за руку так же крепко, не обращая внимания на попытки Дженсена освободиться.  
– Ты не с ними?  
О боже, у Дженсена опять сбой.  
– Нет. Я ведь уже сказал, что не выдам тебя. Верь мне. Договорились?  
Дженсен долго смотрел на него, потом кивнул, и они бок о бок рванули вперед. В конце переулка Джаред высунул голову из-за угла, и, не заметив никаких подозрительных прохожих, махнул Дженсену, чтобы следовал за ним. Машина приближалась, когда щелкнул первый выстрел, и пуля цокнула о тротуар. Дерьмо. Опять в них стреляли! Дженсен отреагировал первым – нырнул между двумя машинами, потянув Джареда за собой. Джаред мог поклясться, что слышал, как робот выругался. Он, конечно, и сам крыл их преследователей на чем свет стоит. Интересно, будет ли это считаться еще одним признаком неисправности, если робот начнет крыть матом своих создателей? Хотя, надо признать, что матерные слова Дженсен использовал вполне умело.  
Еще одна пуля срикошетила от металла. Джаред лихорадочно оглядывался вокруг. Дженсен осторожно двигался вдоль припаркованной машины, таща его за собой. Укрытие, конечно, было аховое, но все лучше, чем ничего. Очередная пуля пробила стекло над ними.  
А может, и нет.  
– Не думал, что это произойдет так скоро, – пробормотал Дженсен.  
– Да. Они, наверное, проследили за мной. Хотя я не понимаю, как. Видимо, ты ошибся в своей оценке вероятностей, раз они узнали, кто я. Или… они проследили за тобой. Почему ты ушел от Чада? С ним все в порядке? – внезапное беспокойство за ни в чем не повинного приятеля окатило Джареда, словно ледяной душ.  
Очередной град пуль веером прошелся по машине. А потом Джаред услышал голоса. Проклятье. Они торчали тут как подсадные утки.  
– Послушай, – Дженсен снова ухватил его за руку, – ты им не нужен. Я просто…  
– Нет. Они тебя уничтожат. Или еще что похуже. Ты не можешь… – он услышал шаги и громкий голос, приказывавший преследователям окружать. Сейчас или никогда. Джаред схватил Дженсена за руку и повторил предыдущие слова робота: – Беги!  
Они побежали, не разгибаясь, двигаясь, как можно быстро в такой неудобной позе, пытаясь не поднимать головы из-за машин. Джаред бежал первым, потому что знал, куда им надо, и верил, что Дженсен следует за ним. Все это просто еб… гребаное безумие. Больше никакого мата. Сквернословивший робот это… Просто – нет. Но все равно – вот дерьмо. Что-то горячее резануло воздух совсем близко. Слишком близко. Джаред заметил свою машину в нескольких футах от них.  
– Какая? – прошептал Дженсен.  
– Красная «Тойота».  
Цепкие пальцы снова впились в его руку, и Джаред вновь бросился вперед. Он рванул ручку двери и уже поворачивал ключ в замке зажигания, когда услышал, как Дженсен скользнул на заднее сиденье.  
– Гони! – приказал Дженсен.  
И Джаред погнал. А через несколько минут опять заметил позади них черный джип.  
Как там делают в кино?  
Джаред пересек две полосы, перестроившись в крайний левый ряд.  
– Зачем ты тормозишь? – раздался сзади крик робота. Дерьмо. Годы езды по всем правилам дорожного движения пришлось выбросить в окно. Джаред посмотрел на приближавшиеся машины и резко вывернул руль, поворачивая. Вокруг раздавались сигналы и визг тормозов. Джаред был убежден, что в их адрес доносилось и немало ругательств. Выжав педаль газа, он услышал позади скрежет металла.  
– Это их остановит… О, черт, не остановило! Вырули на эту стоянку и развернись на сто восемьдесят!  
Шины машины Джареда даже взвизгнули, когда он слишком резко повернул направо. Он просигналил, останавливая какую-то выезжавшую машину и одновременно стараясь не врезаться в другие припаркованные автомобили.  
– Осторожно!  
Не замечавшая ничего вокруг женщина с мобильным у уха внезапно появилась прямо перед «Тойотой», и Джаред снова засигналил, глядя, как женщина подскочила чуть ли не на метр, выронив телефон себе под ноги.  
– Простите! – прокричал Джаред.  
Они выскочили на дорогу, рванули в ту сторону, откуда приехали, и черный джип пронесся мимо. Джаред моментально отпустил педаль газа.  
– Не тормози! Они разворачиваются!  
Снова набрав скорость, Джаред проскочил на желтый сигнал светофора мимо двух машин, вылетев на встречную полосу и заставив шедший по ней минивэн впечататься в припаркованную машину. Он очень надеялся, что никто не пострадал.  
Светофор впереди сменился на красный.  
– Поворачивай! Поворачивай!  
Едва не влетев в автобус, Джаред подрезал серебристый автомобиль справа. Проклятье, плата за его страховку взлетит до небес. Опять.  
Они проехали на бешеной скорости еще три квартала, когда пассажир на заднем сидении сердито заметил:  
– Они опять за нами. Ублюдки не отстают! Поверни на следующем перекрестке!  
– В какую сторону?  
– В любую! Лишь бы они нас не видели! Давай!  
Джаред полагал, что если бы сейчас посмотрел на свою грудь, то увидел бы, как выступают ребра с каждым ударом сердца, потому что его внутренние органы точно сдвинулись так, чтобы оно могло выскочить через горло. Вот интересно, от переизбытка адреналина можно получить инфаркт?  
– В переулок!  
В этот раз им не удалось аккуратно развернуться. Машину занесло, и передний бампер зацепил мусорный контейнер. Ньютон, конечно, оказался прав, говоря об инерции, так что, хотя машина резко остановилась, Джаред продолжил двигаться вперед, над рулевым колесом, пока его лоб не решил вызвать ветровое стекло на спарринг.  
Несмотря на головокружение, он подумал, что лоб все-таки победил, потому что стекло треснуло раньше, чем его голова.  
Сзади руки схватили его за плечи и швырнули на пассажирское сиденье. Точнее, половину его, потому что ноги оставались на педалях.  
– Подвинься, идиот!  
– Эй, не толкайся…  
Что-то влажное капало ему на ресницы. Он стер эту влагу, в то время как его ноги бесцеремонно толкнули через рычаг передач.  
– Господи, ты просто чертов Голиаф!  
– А-а…  
Его рука испачкалась чем-то красным. Он вытер ее об рубашку. Остались пятна, будто один из его воспитанников рисовал на ней пальцами.  
Голова Джареда ударилась о боковое стекло, когда робот дал задний ход и объехал контейнер. Джаред внимательно разглядывал неоновые звезды, сверкавшие перед глазами, потом осознал, что Дженсен гонит по узкой дороге на убийственной скорости.  
– Остановись! Притормози! Ты нас убьешь!  
Робот не ответил. Джаред видел белые костяшки его пальцев, вцепившихся в рулевое колесо, пока он вел машину, наклонившись вперед так сильно, что едва не касался грудью сжатых кулаков.  
Здания с обеих сторон неожиданно закончились, Дженсен вдавил ладонью гудок «Тойоты», и, не притормозив ни на долю секунды, выскочил из переулка, прямо через четыре полосы движения, мимо ехавших в обоих направлениях машин, и влетел в следующий проулок прежде, чем Джаред успел в ужасе вдохнуть. Скрежет шин, гудки и грохот металла остались позади, а Дженсен продолжал на бешеной скорости маневрировать между мусорными ящиками, деревянными поддонами и старыми картонными коробками.  
– Ты умеешь водить! – Джаред простил самого себя за столь очевидное заявление, потому что голова у него до сих пор раскалывалась от боли. Похоже, тренировочные программы робота включали в себя техники безумного ухода от погони, потому что, когда они доехали до следующей улицы и влились в поток машин, Дженсен с удовлетворением заявил:  
– Оторвались от ублюдков!  
Джареда трясло. Ему срочно нужно было остановиться, перевести дыхание. Выяснить, что делать дальше.  
– Ты можешь отвезти меня домой? – он этого не хотел, но прозвучало довольно жалобно.  
– Говори, куда.  
Выпрямившись, Джаред попытался сориентироваться, и заметил вывеску тайского ресторана, в котором заказывал еду по меньшей мере раз в неделю.  
– На светофоре налево и через два квартала еще раз налево.  
Перед домом нашлось пустое место, и он велел роботу припарковаться. Может, это было невероятно глупо, но он не мог просто так уехать. Нужно было, по крайней мере, закинуть вещи в сумку, взять деньги, кредитки. Позвонить в центр. О, черт. Его работа. Он нужен детям. Но он не мог позволить, чтобы это хоть немного их коснулось.  
– Где мы? – спросил Дженсен, оглядываясь, будто пытаясь сориентироваться. – Здесь безопасно?  
– Черт, у тебя опять проблемы с памятью. Это моя квартира. Я не знаю, как долго мы будем здесь в безопасности. Но мне нужно забрать кое-какие вещи. Пойдем.  
Они поднялись в квартиру, и Джаред исчез в спальне, чтобы собрать сумку. Ему стоило позвонить Чаду. Сказать, что с ними все в порядке. В ванной он как следует рассмотрел порез на лбу. Кровь уже свернулась, и все оказалось совсем не так плохо, как выглядело на первый взгляд. Но черт подери, больно. Он осторожно промыл рану, решив, что на этом пока остановится, и проглотил пару таблеток от головной боли. Его все еще потряхивало, и он, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки, попытался придумать, в какое безопасное место они могли бы отправиться.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, он увидел Дженсена, который с любопытством осматривался вокруг. Джаред заметил, что он держался за плечо.  
– Получил какие-то повреждения?  
– Пуля царапнула. Аптечка есть?  
Джаред подавил смешок:  
– Аптечка? Ну, есть где-то ящик с инструментами, если это поможет.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
– Если хочешь, я сам могу достать. Ванная там?  
Джаред решил, что Дженсену, может быть, нужен пинцет или еще что-нибудь подобное. Наверное, между проводами в руке мало свободного места. Он со вздохом проводил Дженсена до ванной. Тот стянул с себя куртку, тихо шипя сквозь зубы. На рукаве расползалось пятно бурого цвета, а ткань отлепилась с влажным звуком. Забавно, в прошлый раз внутренняя жидкость Дженсена показалась пурпурной. Должно быть из-за освещения.  
Джаред открыл аптечку и вытащил пинцет, щипчики для ногтей и старые парикмахерские ножницы, которыми подстригал бороду в те редкие случаи, когда решался ее отращивать. Положил все на туалетный столик перед Дженсеном.  
– Где-то еще должны быть маленькие плоскогубцы. Тебе этого хватит?  
Дженсен поднял на него глаза, и Джаред заметил, какими яркими они выглядели. Если подумать, оттенок кожи Дженсена тоже казался другим. Более золотистым. Эти энергосберегающие лампы ужасно искажали цвета. Дженсен проигнорировал его и повернулся к зеркалу, изучая дыру в рубашке. Потом осторожно рубашку снял. Под ней обнаружилась серая футболка. Наверное, взял одежду у Чада. Она сидела на нем лучше, чем шмотки Джареда. Рана была прямо под краем рукава, на довольно впечатлявшем бицепсе. Черт, она выглядела не так, как в прошлый раз. На самом деле, если бы Джаред не знал, в чем дело, то подумал бы, что она кровоточит.  
– В твоей системе что, и настоящая кровь тоже есть?  
Дженсен скривился, ощупывая место вокруг раны.  
– У тебя есть антисептик и бинт?  
Джаред моргнул.  
– Эмм… да. Просто в прошлый раз ты не… – тут он вспомнил, как Дженсен упоминал, что в нем есть и органические части. Наверное, пуля задела одну из них. Это заставило его задуматься. – А тебе… больно?  
– Конечно, больно! – крикнул Дженсен. Джаред ясно расслышал невысказанное «тупица». Неужели за пару часов несдержанность Чада успела передаться и роботу? – Начнется заражение, если я ее сейчас не обработаю, – Дженсен показал на лоб Джареда. – Тебе тоже стоит чем-нибудь это смазать.  
Заражение? Ну, если части органические, то это имеет смысл. Джаред задумался, вероятно Дженсена можно назвать скорее киборгом, чем роботом. Или… он нечто вроде тех сайлонов**, похожих на людей? У них еще во время секса появлялся такой странный свет на спинах, похожий на свечение светлячков. Тут Джаред себя оборвал и решил дальше эту тему не развивать.  
Другая мысль пришла ему в голову: с каких это пор у Дженсена появился… запах?  
– От тебя пахнет.  
– Прости?  
Джаред подошел ближе и вдохнул. Хм. Он мог поклясться, что это пот. Джаред помотал головой, чтобы отвлечься от мысли о невероятно привлекательных машинах, выделявших человеческие запахи. Быстрый поиск в шкафчике под раковиной помог обнаружить маленькую, но вполне пригодную аптечку первой помощи. Его мама настояла, чтобы он купил такую, когда только переехал в эту квартиру. Джаред вытащил бутылочку с перекисью водорода, тюбик с антисептической мазью, стерильный бинт и пластырь. Убрал руку робота с раны.  
– Дай посмотрю.  
Дженсен оттолкнул его руку и схватил перекись.  
– Нет. Я сам, – его тон не оставлял места для возражений.  
Джаред на мгновение удивился этому новому авторитарному тону, но решил позволить Дженсену позаботиться обо всем самому. Им все равно некогда тратить время на споры. Он оставил робота заниматься саморемонтом и, отойдя в сторону, наложил мазь на порез на лбу, а затем залепил пластырем.  
Вернувшись в спальню, Джаред побросал подвернувшуюся под руку одежду в небольшую сумку. Вздохнув, осторожно выглянул в окно. Вроде бы, все тихо.  
Звонок телефона заставил его подскочить на месте.  
– Алло?  
– Эй, ты когда заберешь своего парня? У меня, между прочим, есть своя жизнь!  
– Чад?  
– Серьезно, ты сказал, что скоро вернешься.  
– О чем ты говоришь? Ты в порядке?  
– Да. Просто этот чувак такой странный, старик. Он… беспрерывно разбирает вещи, а потом собирает их обратно. И он отрабатывает на мне шутки, которые даже не смешные.  
Джаред опустился на кровать, медленно выдыхая.  
– Ты имеешь в виду… Ты говоришь о Дженсене?  
– А о ком еще?  
– Ты ведь не можешь… Давно он от тебя сбежал?  
– Что? Он никуда не убегал, старик. Я присматриваю за ним, как ты и просил.  
– Он и сейчас с тобой?  
– Конечно. Ну так ты возвращаешься или как?  
О боже. Если Дженсен рядом с Чадом, тогда что, черт подери, сейчас находилось в его ванной? А потом он вспомнил, как Дженсен говорил, что он – Первый. А там, где первый…  
– Чад, мне пора. Я скоро буду, обещаю. Пожалуйста, никуда не уходи. Никого не впускай. Никого, не важно, какими бы удостоверениями они не размахивали. Не подходи к окнам. Просто… сиди тихо, и я скоро вернусь.  
– Джей, ты меня пугаешь. Что ты такое несешь?  
– Ничего. Я серьезно. Просто сидите тихо.  
Он нажал отбой и подошел к Дженсену, который стоял перед книжной полкой, рассматривая корешки книг.  
– У тебя много книг об образовании, – заметил робот.  
Джаред проигнорировал комментарий.  
– Какой ты номер?  
– А?  
– Я встретил Первого. Не притворяйся. Тебя послали, чтобы вернуть его?  
Джаред и пискнуть не успел, как его прижали к стене, сжав ворот рубашки в крепких кулаках.  
– Первый у тебя? Что ты с ним сделал?  
– Эй, эй! Ничего я с ним не делал. Он в безопасности. И вообще, сколько вас всего таких?  
Робот сильнее сжал кулаки и проигнорировав вопросы Джареда, задал свой:  
– Где он?  
Джаред инстинктивно поднял руку, чтобы вырваться из хватки, и нечаянно задел обмотанную свежим бинтом рану. Дженсен тут же выпустил его с громким стоном. Джаред отдернул руку, будто обжегшись. Кожа – кожа робота – казалась теплой, даже горячей. Джаред заглянул ему в глаза… замечая маленькие отличия – как расширялись и сужались зрачки, россыпь коричневых и золотистых точек в зелени радужки. Едва различимые нюансы. Небольшая горбинка на носу, далеко не идеальные поры, щетина и эта чертова комбинация подогретого адреналином пота и какого-то одеколона, и… веснушки.  
– Ты… ты человек, – Джаред протянул руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Дженсена.  
– Не трогай меня, – резко отшатнулся тот. – Ты чокнутый.  
– Я… Ты… ты…  
– Я доктор Дженсен Эклз. Так что, не хочешь рассказать мне, кто ты, черт возьми, такой и зачем украл моего робота?  
Джареду срочно захотел присесть. Он скользнул по стене вниз, приземлившись задницей на деревянный пол. Дженсен – доктор Эклз – стоял над ним, гневно раздувая ноздри, и волны злости исходили от него, словно клубы дыма.  
– Ты человек, – по-идиотски повторил Джаред. Хоть это и не должно было быть таким странным, но почему-то было.  
Дженсен прищурился, когда сложил наконец два и два:  
– Ты думал, что я Первый?  
– Д-да. Дженсен… оно… он называет себя Дженсен, – тут Джаред поднял глаза, окинув взглядом почти совершенный внешний вид доктора. – Ты создал машину точь-в-точь похожую на себя.  
Высокомерие такого поступка, как обухом ударило Джареда и придало ему сил. Он резко поднялся, заставив Дженсена отшатнуться.  
– Какой эгоманьяк так поступает?!  
Дженсен на мгновение отвел глаза, прежде чем снова вызывающе посмотреть на Джареда:  
– Очень умный. Слушай, у меня докторских степеней больше, чем у большинства людей ног. Эта машина – не игрушка. И если ты думаешь, что сможешь получить за нее выкуп, то рискуешь нарваться на большие неприятности, – доктор Эклз бросил на Джареда яростный взгляд. – Надеюсь, тебе нравится, когда тебя имеют в зад, потому что там, куда ты отправишься, тебя запрут и выбросят ключ.  
– Что, возбуждает, когда ты мне угрожаешь? Я не крал твоего драгоценного робота. Он сам меня нашел.  
– Точно, – фыркнул Дженсен, – сам нашел. Вышел из охраняемого сверхсекретного полувоенного заведения, только чтобы найти тебя, – он провел рукой по волосам, в мгновение ока, перейдя от агрессии к недоумению: – Зачем бы ему это делать? – И тут же снова накинулся с вопросами: – Кто ты на хрен такой?  
– Меня зовут Джаред. Джаред Падалеки. И я… руковожу детским садом. – Проклятье. Центр. Ему нужно было туда позвонить. Сказать, что какое-то время его не будет. Он не мог появиться там в понедельник. Не мог втягивать во все это детей. Вообще-то Джаред не хотел больше ничего рассказывать о своей личной жизни этому психу.  
Эклз все не сводил с него своих почти-чересчур-великолепных-чтобы-быть-настоящими глаз.  
– Детский сад? – его голос смягчился и совсем стих. – Твою ж… – Немного истеричный смешок сорвался с его губ. – И где ты нашел Пер… робота?  
– Дженсена. Он называет себя Дженсен. Он сидел в баре. В который я зашел, совершив самую большую ошибку в жизни.  
– Робот? Мой робот… был в баре?  
– Да. В «О’Мэйли». Это недалеко отсюда. Он сидел там. Не думаю, что он что-то пил. И я… его заметил.  
Дженсен разглядывал Джареда так, будто только что обратил внимание на его внешний вид, а потом распахнул глаза и выдохнул:  
– О боже… ты пытался его подцепить.  
Джаред ушел в глухую оборону:  
– Нет. То есть, все наоборот... он со мной флиртовал!  
– Первый с тобой флиртовал? Это невозможно. Ты и правда чокнутый, – Дженсен опять потер шею выдавшим сильное волнение жестом, коротко хохотнул и снова оглядел Джареда с ног до головы. – Хотя, если все именно так, то у него хороший вкус.  
– Что? – Джаред беспомощно смотрел на незнакомца, чей робот перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову.  
– Ничего. Послушай, наш разговор топчется на месте. Где он? Мне нужно добраться до него раньше них.  
– А кто они? Люди, которые за нами гнались? Зачем он им?  
Дженсен отвел взгляд. От этих вопрос ему явно стало неловко.  
– Не могу сказать. Это засекреченная информация.  
Раздражение Джареда все росло:  
– Твой чертов робот тоже засекречен. И если хочешь еще когда-нибудь его увидеть, то лучше прямо сейчас начинай рассказывать, что, черт возьми, происходит.  
Тут телефон Джареда снова зазвонил, прерывая все, что мог сказать доктор.  
– Да?  
– Джей?  
– Чад? Что случилось?  
– Ничего. Он… Дженсен хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Джаред чуть отвернулся от напряженного взгляда создателя робота и велел Чаду передать трубку Дженсену.  
– Эй, приятель, все хорошо?  
– Черный автомобиль возобновил поисковые действия в этом районе.  
– Дерьмо.  
Дженсен – Дженсен-человек – встрепенулся:  
– Что?  
Джаред не обратил на него внимания.  
– Джен… убедись, что они тебя не видят. Я… я заеду за тобой и Чадом. Скоро буду у вас. Только помни, о чем мы говорили, ладно? Не причинять никому вреда.  
За спиной Джареда Эклз дернулся:  
– Это Первый? Ты разговариваешь с ним по телефону?! Иисусе, дай мне трубку! Сейчас же!  
Джаред проигнорировал разозленного ученого и продолжал говорить как можно спокойнее с его более сдержанным созданием:  
– Пообещай мне еще раз, что ты никому не причинишь вреда.  
– Джаред, я не причиню никому вреда.  
– Он не может никому ничего сделать. Алгоритм агрессии включался только во время тренировок.  
Джаред развернулся лицом к Дженсену:  
– Ну, тебе стоит хорошенько над этим подумать, потому что вчера он меня ударил.  
В трубке раздался голос робота, и в тоне его звучало нечто, ужасно похожее на раскаяние:  
– Я прошу прощения за это, Джаред. Это была ошибка.  
– Да, ошибка. Все нормально, я не злюсь. Только больше никого не бей. Звони, если понадоблюсь. Я приеду, как только смогу. Ты можешь позвать Чада?  
Доктор Эклз перед ним становился все бледнее:  
– Он… ударил тебя? Но… он не может…  
У Джареда не было на это времени:  
– Чад? Я хочу, чтобы ты собрал вещи.  
– О чем это ты?  
– Пошли по электронке письмо в офис, что ты берешь отгулы на несколько дней.  
– Джей?  
– И все. Больше никому не говори. Чем меньше народу вовлечено, тем лучше.  
– Да что ты несешь? Я не могу сейчас бросить работу. Мы заняты с летним…  
– Кое-кто… охотится за Дженсеном. Плохие люди, Чад. Я не могу тебе сейчас все объяснить. Пока сам не получу больше информации, – при этих словах он многозначительно посмотрел на Дженсена: – но это небезопасно. Его ищут и уже кружат вокруг твоего дома. Чад. Пожалуйста, послушай меня, это не шутка. У них есть оружие, и они его уже использовали. Дождись меня. Я позвоню, когда буду рядом, и тогда мы обо всем поговорим.  
– Да бога ради… Джаред, даже для тебя это уже слишком. Оружие? Почему бы нам не позвонить в полицию?  
Чад кричал в телефон так громко, что Эклз услышал его и мгновенно заспорил:  
– Нет, никакой полиции. Это приведет их к Первому быстрее, чем если бы тот сам вышел на улицу.  
– Что они с ним сделают? – спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом и сразу опустил глаза. Ни слова не прозвучало в ответ, но Джаред внезапно понял, что не позволит властям заполучить робота.  
– Никакой полиции. Они… Я все объясню, обещаю. Верь мне, пожалуйста. Собери сумку. Я скоро позвоню, – он нажал отбой, не дав Чаду возможности возразить. Повернулся спиной к Дженсену, который теперь старательно избегал его взгляда. – За тобой тоже гонятся? Или они, как и я, думали, что ты робот?  
– Я не знаю… думаю, они решили, что я – Первый.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Почему?  
– Что «почему»?  
– Почему они за тобой не гонятся?  
Дженсен наконец посмотрел на него.  
– Потому что я на их стороне.

– Ты знаешь, как завести машину без ключа? Мою брать нельзя, они ее видели.  
Дженсен уставился на Джареда большими глазами:  
– Нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
– За безумного гения, который создал робота, похожего на себя, – фыркнул Джаред.  
Губы Дженсена дернулись в улыбке, но он не ответил. А потом предложил:  
– Вызови такси.  
Такси остановилось на углу у дома Чада. Они быстро вылезли из машины, и Джаред завертел головой, осматривая улицу. Голова тут же закружилась. Он уже несколько часов держался на чистом адреналине. Действие таблеток закончилось, и лоб, которым он приложился о ветровое стекло, пульсировал от боли. К тому же он все еще не понимал всю ситуацию до конца. Засекреченная информация. Если Джаред еще раз услышит проклятые слова, он просто врежет этому самопровозглашенному гению.  
– Зачем им нужен Дженсен? Я имею в виду робота-Дженсена.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
– Он невероятно ценен. Ты же не думал, что ему позволят вот так просто уйти?  
– Именно это он и сделал? Вот так просто ушел?  
Дженсен улыбнулся, и Джаред мог поклясться, что на мгновение уловил на его лице гордость.  
– Похоже на то.  
– Почему?  
– Что «почему»?  
Джареда бесила эта манера постоянно отвечать вопросом на вопрос:  
– Почему он ушел? Что ты с ним делал?  
Дженсен замер, потом шагнул ближе, оказавшись нос к носу с Джаредом:  
– Я ничего с ним не делал. Я – гений, который его создал.  
Вынырнув из воспоминаний о неприятном разговоре, Джаред как можно незаметнее направился к квартире Чада, стараясь держаться в тени соседних зданий. Доктор Эклз молча шел за ним. Джаред пытался придумать, что рассказать Чаду. Будто прочитав его мысли, Эклз произнес:  
– Ты не можешь ничего ему говорить.  
– Не хочу больше врать. Он заслужил правду, я ему обязан.  
– А я нет. Хватит того, что ты знаешь.  
– Ты эгоистичный… Я, между прочим, спас твою задницу.  
– Вообще-то, мне кажется, что это я занимался спасением твоей задницы, – при этих словах Дженсен опустил глаза и явно оценивающе принялся разглядывать предмет обсуждения. Джаред залился краской.  
Добравшись до квартиры, он постучал и влетел внутрь, как только Чад открыл дверь. Дженсен вошел вслед за ним и тут же начал оглядываться. При виде робота его глаза широко распахнулись.  
– Первый.  
– Доктор Эклз.  
Чад ошалело переводил взгляд с одного на другого, потом повернулся к Джареду:  
– Чувак, близнецы? – он хитро усмехнулся. – Оригинально. Кучеряво живете!  
Две пары зеленых глаз и одна пара карих уставились на него одновременно.

– Чад! – с упреком произнес Джаред. – Это не…  
– Я не кучерявый, – сказал Дженсен-не-человек.  
– Дженсен… – оба повернулись к Джареду. Он взъерошил волосы. – Я должен сказать ему.  
– Нет, – заспорил Эклз.  
– Сказать мне что? – с любопытством спросил Чад.  
– Он…  
– Мой брат, – выпалил Эклз, прежде чем Джаред успел договорить.  
Джаред вздохнул.  
– Да, я так и понял, – Чад протянул Дженсену руку. – Чад Мюррей.  
Дженсен быстро ее пожал.  
– Дженсен Эклз.  
Чад выглядел озадаченным:  
– У тебя и твоего брата одинаковые имена?  
Дженсен смутился и повернулся к роботу:  
– Ты назвал себя Дженсеном?  
Робот, похоже, расстроился. Джаред знал, что продолжает приписывать чувства механизму, машине, но у того на самом деле была очень выразительная мимика. Может, Эклз не зря считался гением.  
– Я прошу прощения, доктор Эклз. Люди ожидали ответа, когда спрашивали меня, кто я такой. Я позаимствовал ваше имя, – он шагнул к Джареду и встал у него за плечом. – Теперь я буду уничтожен?  
Джаред заслонил его:  
– Никто никого не уничтожит.  
– Джей? Что они…  
Джаред повернулся к Чаду:  
– Ты собрал вещи?  
– Да. Все в сумке. Слушай, кто эти парни? Почему за ними кто-то гонится? И какое отношение все это имеет к тебе?  
– Я… это сложно. Давай свалим, пока тут тихо. Я все расскажу, когда мы приедем.  
– Приедем куда? – спросил Чад.  
Джаред не знал. Те крохи информации, которые он до этого момента получил от Дженсена, только убедили его в мысли, что он не мог позволить роботу вернуться в руки «Кибернона».  
– Он стал кульминацией многих лет исследования искусственного разума. Вот только… они все совсем не так воспринимали.  
– Кто такие "они"?  
– Правительство. Компания. Слушай, я работал не один. Я не какой-то там Доктор Франкенштейн, что бы ты себе ни думал. У нас огромная команда. Просто у меня… появилось несколько свежих идей. И они помогли сделать робота… особенным.  
С этим Джаред не мог не согласиться. Он удивился, когда Дженсен продолжал говорить.  
– Мой ИР, Первый, он прошел тест Тьюринга***. Неоднократно. Черт, да он определенно сошел за человека в обычном мире, – в голосе Дженсена проскользнула нотка скептицизма.  
– Что это за тест? О чем ты сейчас говорил?  
– Это….. тест, основанный на слепом методе исследования, разработанный для того, чтобы противопоставив респондента и искусственный разум, посмотреть, сможет ли первый отличить, когда он общается с машиной, а когда с человеком. Первый их всех вводил в заблуждение. Каждый раз. Ни одна машина не делала такого раньше.  
– Он и меня провел. Я решил, что он просто эксцентричный.  
– Но… ты сказал, что он тебя ударил. Он не должен был этого делать.  
– Это произошло случайно, он просто ошибся, не так поняв мои слова, когда я сказал «приударить за кем-то».  
Дженсен рассмеялся. И этот смех не должен был звучать, как самый сексуальный звук, который Джаред слышал в жизни. Потому что Дженсен просто чокнутый. И вообще, Джареду стоило бы попытаться придумать, как отделаться от него, а не сближаться. Дерьмо. Не думать о близости.  
– Джаред, – начал Дженсен, успокоившись, – отведи меня к моему… к нему. Пожалуйста.  
Вчетвером они спустились по лестнице, и тут веселье началось снова.  
– Джаред, автомобиль вернулся. Уверен, нас заметили.  
– Черт! Нельзя, чтоб они меня увидели! – крикнул Дженсен.  
– Доктор Эклз, что они… Они причинят вам вред?  
– Нет. Первый, не беспокойся. Здесь есть черный ход?  
– Да, переулок, куда мы выносим мусор, – сказал Чад.  
Джаред знал, где это, и пошел первым. Чад за ним громко прошептал:  
– Чувак, какого хрена происходит?  
– Потом. Где твоя машина?  
– На стоянке, за углом.  
Топот ног бежавших людей прозвучал угрожающе близко.  
– Мы не успеем, – выдохнул Дженсен.  
– Существует вероятность 98%, что нас заметят на стоянке, – добавил робот.  
Отлично. Джаред лихорадочно завертел головой. К переулку у дома Чада примыкало и соседнее здание. Джаред рванул к двери напротив, но та оказалась заперта.  
– У тебя ведь нет ключей, а? – спросил он у Чада.  
– Нет, я же здесь не живу.  
Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Насколько он сильный?  
– Первый, открой дверь.  
Робот потянул за ручку, и тяжелая дверь поддалась, будто картонная.  
– Кажись, не заперто было, – озадаченно заметил Чад. – Тебе стоит почаще ходить в спортзал, Джей.  
Они забежали внутрь, и доктор Эклз захлопнул за ними дверь.  
– Теперь что? – спросил он Джареда.  
– Учитывая примерную скорость их бега, нас нагонят через четыре минуты, – высказался робот, прежде чем Джареду успел открыть рот.  
– Они следят за центральным входом?  
Эклз бросил на Джареда испепеляющий взгляд. Потом оглядел коридор и заметил лестницу.  
– Вверх. Это единственный путь.  
Они побежали по лестнице и уткнулись в очередную закрытую дверь. В этот раз Чад схватился за ручку первым. Секунду спустя робот рывком открыл ее.  
– Как он?..  
Джаред протиснулся мимо него. Крыша была плоской, с низким ограждением по краю.  
– Ну так, гений, мы наверху. Что теперь? – Джаред повернулся к Дженсену.  
И опять ответил робот:  
– Вы трое спрячетесь. Я перепрыгну на соседнюю крышу, начну шуметь и отвлеку их. Они последуют за мной. Тогда вы сможете спуститься.  
Джаред и Дженсен ответили «нет» одновременно.  
Чад уставился на Джареда, потом перевел взгляд на робота:  
– Чувак, он что… робот?  
Дженсен от изумления чуть не уронил челюсть. Правда, его рот так забавно приоткрылся, что Джаред еле удержался от того, чтобы не захихикать. Чад, может, и не умел по-умному выражаться, но идиотом он не был. Работал в издательстве, к тому же просто жил и дышал научной фантастикой. Джаред знал, что рано или поздно он сообразит, что происходит.  
– Я механическая форма, покрытая органическим материалом и содержащая в себе кибернетический многофункциональный алгоритм искусственного разума.  
– Ты… киборг? – спросил Чад.  
– Не совсем, – ответил Эклз. – Слушайте, у нас нет на это времени. С минуты на минуту они поднимутся сюда.  
– Через две минуты и пятнадцать секунд.  
– Спасибо, Джен.  
– Перестань его так называть.  
– Он называет себя Дженсен, а не "Первый", звучит, как позывной какой-то, – заспорил Джаред.  
– Парни, вы отвлекаетесь от главного, – оборвал их Чад. – Две минуты до того, как появятся мужики с пушками. Идеи есть?  
Звук шагов на ступеньках донесся со стороны распахнутой двери. Джаред посмотрел на соседнюю крышу. Она была на несколько футов ниже. О боже. Он глубоко вздохнул и для разбега сделал несколько шагов назад.  
– Да. Прыгаем!  
Он услышал, как Чад кричит: «Джей… ты сумасшедший!» – но он опоздал, потому что к этому моменту Джаред был уже в воздухе. Секунду спустя Дженсен и робот приземлились рядом с ним.  
– Чад, давай!  
Его приятель приземлился рядом с громким стуком. Джаред быстро посмотрел вверх, но на крыше, откуда они только что прыгнул, никого не заметил.  
– Джен, ты знаешь, сколько человек гонится за нами?  
Эклз ответил первым:  
– Я заметил троих.  
– Верно. В черном автомобиле находилось три человека.  
Да, скоро они совсем запутаются. Может, позывной все-таки лучше, чем ничего.  
– Дж… Первый, мы сможем перепрыгнуть на следующую крышу?  
Робот заглянул за парапет.  
– Я смогу. Однако вы с вероятностью 90% можете сломать ноги от удара.  
Дженсен посмотрел на другой край крыши:  
– Эй, вон там! Пожарная лестница.  
Чад посмотрел вниз:  
– Чувак, ты чокнутый. До нее слишком далеко. Так мы тоже ноги переломаем.  
– Я могу вас опустить, – произнес Первый спокойно.  
Робот помог каждому спуститься к пожарной лестнице, потом изящно спрыгнул вслед за ними. Чад с Джаредом обменялись пораженными взглядами. Чад повернулся к Дженсену:  
– Ты его создал?  
– В каком-то смысле.  
– Значит, ты ему вроде отца, – продолжал Чад. Джаред хихикнул, и Чад повернулся к нему. – И кем тогда это делает тебя? Мамочкой?  
– Заткнись, – ответили Джаред и Дженсен в унисон. Чад усмехнулся и начал спускать по лестнице. До асфальта прыгать тоже оказалось довольно высоко, и Джаред почувствовал дрожь в усталых ногах.  
С этой стороны здания было тихо и никаких злодеев в поле зрения. Джаред уже пошел к выходу из переулка, но Чад придержал его.  
– Нет, ждите здесь. Я поймаю такси и свистну, когда будет безопасно.  
Без него троица осталась стоять в неловкой тишине. Ну, Джаред уж точно чувствовал себя неловко. Он не знал, что испытывали робот и его создатель.  
– Джаред – мой друг, – внезапно произнес Первый и посмотрел в глаза своего отца. – Это приемлемо?  
Джаред с удивлением наблюдал, как невиданные ранее эмоции появлялись в глазах человека, создавшего этого совершенного ребенка.  
– Ты чувствуешь… дружбу? – Дженсен поднял руку, будто пытаясь коснуться своего творения, но резко остановился.  
– Это ошибка?  
– Нет… Первый… это не ошибка.

Дженсен – доктор Эклз – назвал таксисту адрес квартиры Роба.  
– Мы можем ему доверять. Он... не просто владелец магазина комиксов. Он мой сотрудник.  
– Мы собираемся к доктору Бенедикту? – уточнил Первый.  
Джареду все еще не нравилось так его называть, но так намного проще, чем пытаться не запутаться с двумя Дженсенами. Другие причины он не хотел анализировать слишком тщательно, но не мог перестать думать о докторе Эклзе, как о Дженсене.  
Выйдя из такси и убедившись, что Первый все понял, они миновали четыре лестничных пролета в убогом многоэтажном доме. Дженсен достал ключ. Открыв дверь, он позвал Роба по имени, но в квартире никого не оказалось. Джаред моргнул, когда Эклз включил свет после того, как быстро закрыл все жалюзи.  
Чад присвистнул. Вся квартира была заставлена компьютерами. На длинной столешнице стояло полдюжины мониторов, размеры некоторых из них превышали даже габариты первого телевизора Джареда. Некоторые экраны были выключены, а на одном красовалась заставка из «Матрицы» – зеленые символы сбегали вниз по экрану. Джаред почувствовал себя так, словно попал в научно-фантастический фильм.  
– Значит, ты типа как Терминатор? – Чад взглянул на робота так, будто прочел мысли Джареда.  
– Нет, – сердито возразил Дженсен. – Первый не убийца.  
– Я обещал Джареду, что никому не причиню вреда. Доктор Эклз, я сломан. Вы можете проверить мои системы? Я ударил Джареда, когда мы впервые встретились.  
Доктор и робот сидели возле одного из терминалов. Пальцы Дженсена порхали над клавиатурой.  
– Я могу провести некоторые исследования отсюда. Для полной диагностики нам нужен центральный компьютер «Кибернона». Но думаю, это была ошибка языкового алгоритма, – его пальцы продолжали стучать по клавиатуре. Он ввел еще один пароль и взглянул на робота.  
– Принято, – доложил робот.  
Джаред шагнул ближе.  
– Ты... загружаешь в него информацию?  
– Он может получать входящие данные по беспроводной связи, – Джаред выглядел удивленным, и Дженсен, раздраженно мотнув головой, недобро посмотрел на него. – Что? Даже твой телефон на это способен! А Первый куда более усовершенствованный, чем iPhone.  
Чад увидел, как зрачки Первого стали сначала почти вертикальными, а затем резко расширились. Джаред заметил, как его друг отскочил немного назад.  
– Теперь я вижу ошибку. Спасибо, доктор Эклз.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен.  
Первый опустил взгляд.  
– Они рассержены, что я ушел.  
Дженсен положил руку на его плечо, и между «близнецами» образовалась безмолвная связь.  
Джаред встретился взглядом с Чадом. Развернувшаяся перед ними сцена – доверие без слов – выглядела очень трогательной. Другого слова и не подобрать. Джаред не дал воли своим эмоциям, потому что ему по-прежнему необходимо было узнать, что происходит и как им из этого выпутаться. В это время Дженсен снова заговорил:  
– А теперь вы оба можете уйти.  
– Что? – мягко переспросил Джаред.  
– Никто не преследует вас. Да и мы не останемся здесь надолго, – пальцы Дженсена снова опустились на клавиатуру. – Я оставлю след, чтобы запутать их. Забронирую авиабилеты и билеты на автобус. Это ерунда, с которой можно разобраться довольно быстро, но все равно расшифровка займет какое-то время. К тому моменту, надеюсь, Миша и Алона смогут встретиться со мной, и нам удастся придумать, что делать дальше.  
– Доктор Тал придет? Она не сердится? – оживился Первый.  
– О, разумеется, она зла. Должно быть, собирается оторвать мне яйца. Но, надеюсь, она все равно согласится помочь, – устало ответил Дженсен.  
– Ничего не изменилось, не так ли, доктор Эклз? Я имею в виду...  
– Нет, не изменилось, – Дженсен резко отвернулся и продолжил то, что делал на компьютере.  
Чад похлопал Падалеки плечу.  
– Джей, может нам стоит уйти. Это чересчур странно, приятель.  
Джаред знал, что Чад прав. Эта ситуация казалась безумной даже по, как правило, либеральным критериям Джареда. И похоже, что доктор не собирал возвращать Первого. За исключением…  
– Что ты имел в виду... раньше, когда сказал, что «на их стороне»? – он не смог скрыть стальные нотки в голосе.  
Дженсен колебался.  
– Я из «Кибернона», чувак, – не оборачиваясь, ответил он.  
Джаред инстинктивно встал перед роботом.  
– Я не позволю забрать его туда, где его собираются разобрать на части. Он не сломался. Он...  
Джаред не был готов к тому, что Дженсен внезапно окажется перед ним так близко, и невольно попятился.  
– Он думает! Вот слово, которое ты ищешь. И это... чертовски невероятно.

В конце концов, решение приняли за них.  
– Твою мать.  
Джаред заглянул через плечо Дженсена.  
– Что?  
Первый ответил раньше, уловив информацию, будто прямо из воздуха или как там он это делает.  
– Твое имя появилось в трёх отчетах. Джаред Падалеки, двадцать семь лет, директор детского сада «Счастливые горизонты», который расположен в…  
– Мы поняли, Первый. Его вычислили.  
Было что-то такое в тоне Дженсена, что заставило Джареда похолодеть.  
– Мои дети... они знают, где я работаю. Дженсен...  
– Расслабься. Твое воображение выходит из-под контроля.  
– Выходит из-под контроля? Что делать, если они пришлют другого робота... на этот раз не такого доброго... О, Боже, я должен позвонить Сэнди.  
– Это кто... твоя подружка?  
Чад фыркнул.  
– Подружка? У Джея? Чувак, у тебя отсутствует гей-радар, – Чад уставился на Дженсена. – Вы же с одного поля ягодки, да?  
Щеки Дженсена чуть заалели, сделав более заметными веснушки, которыми Джаред определенно не был очарован. Вовсе нет.  
– Я гей. Но это не так уж важно, – Дженсен посмотрел на Чада. – Так вы двое?..  
Джаред захохотал, в то время как Чад заметно отпрянул.  
– Что? Черт, нет!  
– Я думал, что ты работаешь над своей гомофобией, приятель, – Джаред слегка пихнул Чада кулаком в плечо.  
– Пошел нахер. Нет у меня фобии. Просто... ты не в моем вкусе.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
– Не волнуйся. Ты тоже не мой типаж, чувак.  
Чад снова обратил внимание на парочку красавчиков, по-прежнему застывших перед экраном компьютера.  
– Ну, этот, по крайней мере, не гадит с потолка.  
Джаред покраснел, когда слегка обалдевший Дженсен развернулся к нему.  
– Ты встречался с парнем, который гадил с потолка?  
Джаред обрадовался, что Дженсен не обратил внимания на ту часть фразы, где фигурировало слово "этот".  
– Это был шимпанзе, – ответил Джаред.  
– Согласно исследованиям, восемь процентов мужчин в какой-то момент жизни имели сексуальные отношения с животными. У людей живущих вблизи ферм данный показатель доходит до пятидесяти процентов. Но эти отчеты носят противоречивый характер из-за недостаточной выборки.  
Джареду потребовалось время, чтобы все осмыслить, и он в ужасе уставился на Дженсена.  
– Чувак, нет! Я не... Я какое-то время встречался с дрессировщиком. Он заставил меня нянчиться с его шимпанзе на выходных. Это… получилось грязно...  
От удивления глаза Дженсена, казалось, расширились еще больше. А затем он разразился смехом. В уголках его глаз появились морщинки и, откинув голову назад, он громко захохотал. Переход от строгого ученого к открытому, любившему повеселиться шикарному мужчине разгорячил Джареда так, как если бы он побывал в сауне. Вау. Нужно бы закрепить результат. Может, ему стоит начать рассказывать анекдоты?  
Смех оказался заразительным, и вскоре все они уже хихикали. Кроме Первого, который медленно повернул к ним голову.  
– Это смешно? – мрачно спросил он.  
Что только вызвало очередную порцию смеха.  
Когда некоторое время спустя спокойствие восстановилось, Дженсен высказал очевидное:  
– Мы не можем здесь оставаться. Это небезопасно.  
Джаред провел рукой по волосам.  
– Ты уверен, что они не причинят вреда моим ученикам, моим коллегам?  
– Абсолютно. Джаред, мы правительственная организация, а не какая-то террористическая ячейка.  
– Ну да, конечно. А если бы я сейчас позвонил в Пентагон, они сказали бы, что осведомлены о вас?  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
– Нет, но это не значит... Поверь мне. С детским садом все будет нормально. Но мне нужно отвести Первого в какое-нибудь безопасное место.  
Робот посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Я ехал в такси.  
– Да, ему это очень понравилось... не сводил глаз с окна все время.  
Дженсен поймал взгляд Джареда, и тому действительно захотелось понять, что произошло, отчего глаза Дженсена так заблестели. Но прежде чем он успел спросить, заговорил Чад:  
– Мы могли бы поехать к друзьям моих родителей в коттедж. Ну, ты знаешь, где это, Джей.  
Дженсен взглянул на Первого. Снова эта безмолвная связь.  
– Чад Майкл Мюррей до сих пор не фигурирует ни в одном отчете.  
– Чад, тебя нет на их радарах. Это хорошо. Значит, ты можешь просто свалить отсюда.  
– Ни в коем случае. Я и Джей-Первый связаны. Нужно беречь малыша.  
Дженсен фыркнул.  
– Малыша? Мы такие же высокие, как и ты, чувак. Только рядом с йети выглядим мелкими.  
– Чад, Дженсен прав. Тебе нет необходимости оставаться. Я предпочитаю знать, что ты в безопасности. Может, заскочишь проверить моих детишек.  
– С детками все будет хорошо. У них есть Сэнди и Алдис. Кроме того, без меня вам не найти нашего укрытия.  
– Адрес забит в GPS, – встрял Дженсен.  
– Разве это удобно, – парировал Чад. – В общем, не важно. Нет меня – нет коттеджа. Так что будешь делать, заучка?  
Дженсен посмотрел на своего робота.  
– Поехали.  
Они уже минут пять как были в пути, когда Первый сказал:  
– За нами следят.  
– Что? Вот блядь. Только не снова, – Джаред бросил взгляд на Чада, который вез их в «позаимствованном» внедорожнике – похоже, заводить автомобиль без ключа тоже считалось одним из элементов боевой подготовки робота. Дженсен и Первый сидели на заднем сиденье. – Как они нас нашли?  
Дженсен вздохнул, и будь оно все проклято, если робот не выглядел виноватым.  
Наконец, Дженсен ответил:  
– Они могут отслеживать Первого. Это не его вина. Он блокировал свой сигнал, но этот блок становится уязвимым, когда они слишком близко. А они близко. Если мы сможем увеличить отрыв, то выйдем из зоны действия их локатора. Чад, ты должен уйти от них.  
Чада развернул автомобиль.  
– Работаю над этим.  
Направо, потом налево, затем еще раз направо. Таким образом, Чад просто ловил каждый "зеленый свет". Но они по-прежнему не превышали скорость автомобильного потока.  
– Разве ты не должен ехать быстрее? – не то, чтобы Джареду очень хотелось снова повторить автомобильную погоню из «Идентификации Борна», но Чад, казалось, не воспринимал это всерьез.  
– Первый, скажи мне, как они отслеживают тебя. Данные исходящие или входящие?  
Первый видимо понял, что, черт подери, Чад имеет ввиду, поэтому ответил сразу:  
– Я уже отключил функцию исходящих данных моего GPS, но не могу заглушить сигнал, принимающий входящие данные.  
– Хорошо, тогда мы должны уничтожить его?  
– Да.  
– Вода?  
– Да. Это будет эффективно.  
Едва только Джаред приноровился к лавированию Чада на перекрестках – быстро, но с умеренной скоростью – тот повернул руль и, разогнавшись, эффектно развернулся так, что левая покрышка оставила след от заноса. Почти как желудок Джареда.  
– Какого хера!  
– Держитесь, сейчас начнется самое интересное!  
Дважды за один день – Джаред не знал, как героям фильма удавалось не выблевывать свои внутренности, сам он явно нуждался в бумажном пакете, когда Чад протиснулся между автобусом и такси, в результате чего оба ударили по тормозам.  
– Черт побери! – до этого небольшого маневра доктор Эклз был нехарактерно молчалив, но, похоже, вернул себе дар речи. Хотя Чад и не обратил на него внимания.  
– Ты собираешься нас прикончить!  
– Не-а, док, я изучал сцены автомобильных погонь всю свою жизнь и знаю, как это работает.  
Джаред собирался поддержать Дженсена, но не хотел отвлекать Чада, который выехал на встречную полосу и повернул налево.  
– Это сработает, правда, Первый?  
И Чад пристроился в очередь на «Чисто-Мойку».  
– Джей, дай мне свою кредитку – они все равно уже знают твое имя, – приказал Чад, опустив ветровое стекло.  
Слишком потрясенный, чтобы спорить, Джаред достал бумажник и бросил Чаду кредитку. Как только сканер выплюнул ее, Чад повернул руль, направил автомобиль в сторону конвейера и, закрыв окно, откинулся на спинку сидения.  
– Какого черта ты делаешь? – взорвался Джаред.  
– Вода. Она заглушит GPS сигнал у Первого, – произнес Дженсен, в голосе явно слышалось восхищение этой идеей.  
– Доктор Эклз прав, Джаред. Пока мы на мойке, меня нельзя отследить.  
– И это даст нам время, чтобы выяснить, как скрыть твой сигнал на более долгий срок. Металлическая защита сработает... Где расположен передатчик? – уточнил Чад.  
Шлепки щеток по лобовому стеклу перемежались с ответами Дженсена.  
– Он находится там, где у человека расположены нейроны коры головного мозга.  
– Другими словами – в его голове?  
Струи пены стучали по крыше автомобиля.  
– Да.  
– Что…  
Чад игнорировал Дженсена, пока щетки вращались по бокам автомобиля. В детстве Джаред всегда считал любимой именно эту часть в мытье автомобиля – очистка грязи с отцовского «шеви». Проезд с отцом через мойку всегда казался волнующим приключением. Вообще-то Джареду хотелось бы, чтобы это была самая захватывающая часть его дня... Почему он не смог просто свалить, когда вышел из бара прошлой ночью?  
Он чувствовал себя, как Нео из «Матрицы». А Дженсен тогда или Морфеус, или агент Смит.  
Почему он просто не мог еще раз пережить фиаско с шимпанзе? Джаред предпочел бы играть комедийные роли...  
Струя воды под высоким давлением пошатнула машину.  
– Сейчас!  
Джаред вздрогнул когда Первый вдруг выскочил из машины, захлопнув за собой дверь. Шум лившейся воды сменился ревом воздушной сушилки, и Джаред увидел, что Первый, обогнув трубы и кабели, добрался до электрического щитка на стене у выхода.  
Первый сорвал крышку, словно это проще простого – для него, вероятно, так и было – а затем, подождав несколько секунд, пока задняя дверь авто поравняется с ним, вернулся в машину под неуверенное бормотание Дженсена:  
– ...неудачная идея!  
Джаред задался вопросом, удалось бы ему убедить себя, что все это на самом деле просто дурной сон. Может быть, он вспомнит его с утра и напишет бестселлер.  
Чад вырулил на стоянку. Джаред оглянулся через плечо и к своему удивлению увидел, что Первый, придав металлической крышке подковообразную форму, разместил ее над своей головой. Джаред вспомнил о странных головных уборах, которые носили короли в эпоху Возрождения. Но предполагал, что они не изготовлялись из крышки электрощита.  
Джаред запоздало заметил, что Первый абсолютно вымок, а на заднем сидении образовалось большое мокрое пятно. Он нащупал молнию на сумке, которую бросил под сидение, когда садился в машину.  
– Вот, Первый, – Джаред передал ему фланелевую рубашку. – Ты же не хочешь простудиться.  
– Джаред. Я не способен заразиться биологическим вирусом.  
– Да, давай, порадуй меня.  
Ладно, это прозвучало жалко. С другой стороны, вся его жизнь внезапно вышла из-под контроля, поэтому Джаред считал, что его плачевная ситуация позволяла ему вести себя подобным образом.  
– Раввин, священник и атеист застряли на острове...  
– Нет, я имею в виду... просто надень рубашку, хорошо?  
– Но Чад сказал, что это самая смешная шутка, которую он когда-либо слышал...  
– Первый, мокрая одежда испортит материал сидения. Джаред просит тебя надеть сухую рубашку, чтобы избежать этого.  
– Ох. Прошу прощения, что намочил салон.  
– Ничего страшного, чувак. Это ведь не моя машина. Просто переоденься, ладно? – мягко ответил Чад.  
Первый скинул промокшую рубашку в уже собравшуюся на полу лужу. Джаред отметил, как хорошо тот сложен, и не мог не взглянуть с интересом на Дженсена, учитывая, что робот создавался в точности по образу и подобию его творца. Это означало, что обнаженное тело, которое этим утром он лицезрел у себя на кухне, и было голым телом Дженсена. Джаред покраснел. Первый быстро переоделся в сухую рубашку. Она оказалась ему великовата, так как принадлежала Джареду. Теперь перед тем возник мысленный образ одетого в его рубашку Дженсена. И проклятье... в этой тачке вообще есть кондиционер?  
– Думаешь, мы оторвались от них? – спросил Джаред, наконец вернувшись мыслями к насущным вопросам.  
– Определенно, – Первый кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Чад усмехнулся.  
– Так держать, чувачок! Я знал, что у нас получится.  
Губы робота изогнулись в улыбке. Это выглядело так по-человечески.  
– Из нас вышла отличная команда, – ответил он Чаду.  
– Ты чертовски прав, Первый, – добавил Джаред.  
Окинув Дженсена взглядом, Джаред поразился неприкрытым эмоциям в его глазах. Отчего-то ему захотелось обнять Дженсена. А возможно, и его глупого робота тоже. Что-то типа групповых обнимашек. Черт, и Чада тоже. Итак, походу его разбушевавшиеся гормоны берут верх. По правде говоря, он не знал, что происходит с Дженсеном, или Первым, или кем-то из них. Ему необходимо было остаться с Дженсеном наедине и наконец заставить его ответить на несколько вопросов.

Спустя два часа их небогатой событиями поездки они прибыли на место. Коттедж был скрыт в лесистой местности, а за домом бежал ручей. Джаред один или два раза бывал здесь с Чадом. Его родители и их лучшие друзья довольно часто наведывались сюда. Чад говорил, что в детстве он с семьей приезжал в коттедж каждое лето.  
Дженсен осмотрелся, разглядывая деревенские красоты.  
– Миленько, – произнес он почти шепотом. – Уже давно не бывал в таких местах.  
– Так много деревьев, доктор Эклз. Это... красиво... верно? – обернулся к нему Первый.  
Дженсен просто уставился на него. Молчание продолжалось достаточно долго, Джаред инстинктивно понимал, что Дженсен просто не мог ответить, и вмешался в разговор:  
– Да, Первый. Это очень красиво. Ты раньше не был в такой местности?  
– Нет. Я видел деревья. Но не в их естественной среде обитания. Это одна из вещей, которые я хотел бы увидеть. Это внесено в список.  
– Т-ты составил список? – неуверенно переспросил Дженсен.  
– Да.  
– И мы быстро справились с парой-тройкой из пунктов, – добавил с улыбкой Чад.  
Оба повернулись к Чаду. Дженсен явно удивился, а Джаред просто улыбался своему лучшему другу. Он даже знать не хотел, что еще из списка Чад помог Первому сделать. Но однозначно это не могло быть чем-то хорошим. И тем не менее, у него самый лучший друг в мире.  
– Давай, чувачок... Я проведу тебе экскурсию. Джей, почему бы вам не распаковать вещи, а я пока покажу Первому округу. Мы сходим к пляжу, а затем вернемся – слишком холодно, чтобы купаться. Хотя он, вероятно, не почувствует. Но не хотелось бы, чтобы ты заржавел, верно?  
– О... мое покрытие не…  
– Все нормально, Первый. Оставайся с Чадом.  
Получив разрешение Дженсена, Первый кивнул и последовал за Чадом. Внезапно стало очень тихо. Джаред воспользовался ключом, сунутым ему в ладонь другом, и открыл дом.  
Интерьер остался таким, как Джаред помнил. Похоже, что хозяева только надели чехлы на стулья и заменили потертый стол. Телевизор тоже оказался новым и больше прежнего. Тем не менее, тут как обычно тепло и уютно. Дом был обшит деревянными панелями, создавая атмосферу охотничьего домика. Практически весь первый этаж занимала одна большая комната. Огромный Г-образный диван стоял напротив камина, над которым висел новый большой телевизор с плоским экраном.  
Несмотря на холод снаружи, Джаред приоткрыл несколько окон, чтобы проветрить. Затем он поспешил на кухню варить кофе. Благо шкафчики оказались заполнены всем необходимым.  
Дженсен стоял с другой стороны широкого стола и выглядел несколько сбитым с толку. Джаред догадался, что ученый просто не знал что делать.  
– Присаживайся. Ты не передыхал с того момента, как мы встретились.  
Пока Джаред готовил кофе и искал кружки, Дженсен уселся на стул.  
– Джаред... Я сожалею, что ты ввязался во все это. Ему... Первому не стоило впутывать тебя, – Дженсен задумчиво изучал варящийся кофе. – Ты, наверное, тоже вымотался. Ни минуты бездействия, да?  
Джаред вытащил три кружки из шкафчика и поставил их на стол. Обнаружив сахар в плотно закрытой банке, он наполнил сахарницу. Затем, оглядевшись, нашел сухие сливки и поставил их перед Дженсеном.  
– Лучше, чем ничего.  
– Сойдет. Джаред, ты не обязан этого делать.  
– Чего именно?  
– Заботиться обо мне. О нас.  
Джаред проигнорировал ответ.  
– Почему он сбежал из вашего учреждения?  
– Я не могу тебе этого сказать.  
– Его побег ведь не находится под грифом секретности, – возразил Джаред.  
– Все, что касается Первого, засекречено, – Дженсен потер затылок. – Слушай. Я понимаю, как ты должно быть разочарован. Но чем меньше ты знаешь, тем для тебя безопаснее.  
– Дженсен, они стреляли в меня.  
– Нет. Я имею в виду, так могло показаться. Но они пытались остановить его. Чтобы забрать обратно. Он... он очень ценен. И они не хотят, чтоб о нем кто-нибудь узнал. То, как он выглядит...  
Он выглядит, как ты.  
– Они думают, что это напугает людей, – произнес Джаред.  
Дженсен отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Джареда:  
– Даже я не понимаю... Он учится очень быстро. Я думаю, у него действительно получилось бы ввести людей в заблуждение.  
– Меня одурачил, – вставил Джаред. – Я думал, что он... чудак, – вообще-то чокнутый. Но ему не хотелось оскорбить творение Дженсена.  
– Господи, Джаред. Не думаю... – Дженсен вдруг поднялся. – Здесь есть стационарный телефон? Не могу воспользоваться своим сотовым. Я разобрал его, когда все это началось, чтобы меня не могли отследить.  
– Конечно. За диваном. Но... кому ты хочешь звонить? Дженсен, ты не можешь оставлять меня в неведении относительно всего происходящего. Это несправедливо, – он подозревал, что его речь становилась все больше походить на нытье, но его это мало волновало. Какие-то люди стреляли в него. Он заслужил знать почему.  
Дженсен наконец обратил на него взгляд.  
– Джаред. Мне очень жаль. Ты, похоже, на самом деле отличный парень. И при других...  
Джаред кивнул, потому что понял его. При других обстоятельствах он бы тоже подкатил к Дженсену. Он был великолепен. И умен. И в нем присутствовало почти все, что Джаред ценил в мужчинах. Кроме неспособности делиться чем-либо.  
– …Дело в том, что ты мне нравишься. И мне нужно придумать способ вытащить тебя из этого. Не втягивать еще глубже.  
Из открытого окна донёсся смех, и оба одновременно обернулись. Чад с Первым играли, перекидывая фрисби друг другу. Глаза Дженсена расширились. Джаред усмехнулся, и улыбка сделала его ямочки более заметными.  
– Похоже, что наши мальчики сблизились. Я говорю не только о Чаде. Я переживаю за Первого. Во что они собираются его превратить. Я не эксперт по робототехнике. Черт, я едва лажу со своим компом дома. Но он не... с каких пор компьютеры могут... Дженсен, что же он такое?  
Дженсен посмотрел в окно, прежде чем вновь взглянуть на Джареда.  
– Это мое детище, – сказал он с легкой, сдержанной улыбкой. – Лучшее, что я когда-либо создавал.

Чад налил кофе и, оглянувшись через плечо, бросил взгляд на Первого. Тот сидел, щелкая пультом – слишком быстро, для человека.  
– Так что, ты подарил Страшиле его мозги?  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Я создал искусственный интеллект. Работал над алгоритмом всю свою карьеру. Черт, да почти всю жизнь. С тех пор как получил свой первый компьютер и начал дурачиться с кодом.  
– Значит искусственный интеллект – точно Святой Грааль для вашего брата? – уточнил Чад.  
– Ага. Компьютер, который может учиться. В прошлом тоже имелись кое-какие успехи. «Deep Blue», конечно. А потом «Watson». Но все первые алгоритмы пострадали от комбинаторного взрыва.  
– А это еще что такое? – спросил Джаред.  
– О. Это просто означает, что всегда не доставало источников питания, чтобы поспевать за так называемым самообучением. Но я пошел другим путем, используя субсимволический способ принятия решений и интерфейсный агент для создания нейронной сети, которая имитирует метод обучения Пиаже.  
Глаза Джареда расширились, и взгляд метнулся в сторону Первого, прежде чем его внимание вновь сосредоточилось на Дженсене. Тот широко улыбнулся:  
– Похоже, ты понял, о чем я. Значит, изучал педагогику.  
Джаред кивнул, он очень быстро все схватывал.  
– Он обучается, как ребенок?  
– Джей, о чем он говорит? – прервал Чад.  
– Жан Пиаже. Его теория когнитивного развития в значительной степени определила то, как люди овладевают знаниями. Но... как?  
Улыбка Дженсена была преисполнена гордости.  
– Это в алгоритме. Но я не мог проверить все пока... ну, у него не было тела, – Дженсен снова отвернулся, явно чувствуя себя неловко. Но, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжил: – Тогда он прошел через классические этапы: сенсомоторный и дооперационный.  
– Теперь он на стадии формальных операций?  
Ни один отец не мог бы выглядеть более гордым.  
– Так и есть.  
– Как ты создал его тело? Он клон? – поинтересовался Чад.  
Дженсен задумался.  
– Да-а. Частично. Всё не так просто.  
Джаред был поражен. Клон?  
– Ты имеешь в виду... он... он на самом деле ты?  
– Нет, он не овечка Долли. Это не то, что вы подумали. Он робот, по большей части. Кроме кожи, нарощенной на механическую составляющую. Послушайте, я не биолог. Я создал искусственный интеллект. А созданием тела занималась целая команда других ученых. Под руководством доктора Тал. Алоны. И я должен позвонить ей.  
– Зачем?  
– Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос.  
Джаред подавил досаду. По крайней мере, Дженсен рассказал им хоть что-то. К тому же он еще не оправился от того факта, что Первый не только вел себя как ребенок... но и познавал мир точно так же. Скорость усвоения информации у детей просто невероятная. Они удивительны. Их мозг впитывает знания, словно губка. Именно поэтому люди на вершине пищевой цепи. Но теперь... этот механизм. Какое место он займет в сложившейся иерархии? Джаред сдержал дрожь.  
Он указал Дженсену на телефон, и тот забрал трубку в спальню, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Джаред обернулся к Чаду, который казался обеспокоенным.  
– Джей? Что они собираются сделать с Первым?  
– Понятия не имею. Но если то, что Дженсен сказал, правда, то он... нечто новое. А одно я знаю точно – людей пугает всё новое.

– Прекрати на меня орать! – послышался неотчетливый голос Дженсена из-за закрытой двери. Видимо, ему пришлось повысить голос, просто чтобы биолог его услышала.  
– О. Доктор Тал злится на доктора Эклза.  
Чад и Джаред повернулись к Первому.  
– Ты слышишь их разговор? – спросил Джаред.  
– Конечно, слышит. У чувачка удивительный слух. К примеру, он сказал мне, какую песню девчонка из квартиры «4Б» пела в душе.  
Джаред покачал головой. Он не хотел этого знать. Поколебавшись лишь мгновение, он спросил робота, не против ли тот ретранслировать то, что слышит. Конечно, это подслушивание, но Дженсен не оставил ему выбора.  
– Ты должен привести его, – сказал Первый женским голосом.  
Джаред моргнул. Он забыл об имитации голоса – боже, это выглядело странно. Чад же приспособился с ходу. Джаред догадался, что лучший друг уже знал об этом таланте.  
– Я не могу... – продолжил робот голосом Дженсена. Он немного отличался от голоса Первого, хотя, конечно, они звучали схоже.  
– Господи, Джен. Твоя карьера. Твоя жизнь. Все накрылось медным тазом. Бивер хочет получить твою голову. Сказал, что ты вышел из под контроля и от тебя можно всего ожидать. Забудь о тюрьме. Думаю, что они хотят поместить тебя в психушку. Не уверена, что он не прав.  
– Алона ...  
– Не «алонкай» мне. То, что ты сделал – это настолько неправильно. Я не могу даже... Дженсен, ты рискнул и проиграл. Тебе стоит признать это... не просто... Конечно, Морган уперся рогом. Как же иначе?! Первый намного превзошел все ожидаемые результаты. Не учесть это было слишком глупо. А теперь... что за черт, Джен. О чем ты только думал? Ничего не изменить. По крайней мере, в лабораторных условиях мы могли бы…  
– Нет. Ты ничего не смогла бы сделать. Как ты и сказала. Ничего не изменить. Он... Алона, он неопасный и он... Боже мой... Ты должна увидеть его. Он удивительный.  
– Это не "он" Дженсен. Это ценная часть оборудования, и ты должен вернуть его обратно.  
– Это не вариант. Я перезвоню. Придешь ли ты... и когда...  
– Дженсен, черт побери, я не хочу этого. Я сказала тебе, как всё будет. Бивер и комитет по этике оказались правы. Как ты смеешь взваливать это на меня!  
– Алона. Дело сделано. Ты можешь принять это или нет. В любом случае, ничего не меняется. Это, блядь, не мой провал, так что…  
– Пошел нахер! Это не... Да, как ты смеешь?..  
– Мне очень жаль. Не стоило так говорить. Бога ради, Алона, пожалуйста. Я перезвоню. Приезжай, ладно?  
– Верни это обратно.  
Первый умолк – Джаред предположил, что это означает паузу в разговоре – затем снова заговорил голосом Дженсена, только мягче, чем Джаред когда-либо слышал.  
– Он ехал на такси. Он тусовался в баре.  
– Что? – голос Алоны был столь же мягок.  
– Он играл во фрисби. Он сказал мне, что деревья прекрасны, – еще одна пауза. – Он завел друзей.  
– Черт бы тебя побрал, Дженсен, – надтреснутым голосом произнесла Алона.  
– Я тебе перезвоню.  
Первый замолчал. Джареду же казалось, что у него в желудке крот копает дыру, пытаясь найти выход. А глянув на Чада, глаза которого подозрительно блестели, ему пришлось буквально удерживать себя чтоб не схватить робота-детеныша и не сбежать туда, где никто не смог бы их найти.

Дженсен не сразу вышел из спальни.  
– Вы в порядке, доктор Эклз?  
Дженсен подошел к своему роботу.  
– Да, Первый. Все отлично. Спасибо, что спросил.  
Джаред наблюдал, как робот поднял руку и осторожно похлопал Дженсена по плечу. Если бы он не знал, что происходит на самом деле, то решил бы, что один брат утешает другого. Много чего крутилось у него на языке, но он не хотел показывать Дженсену, что слышал весь разговор. Джаред встал и многозначительно посмотрел на Чада. Приятель сразу же его понял.  
– Пойдем, чувачок. Не хочешь сразиться в парочку видеоигр? Уверен, что у нас есть Guitar Hero.  
Глаза робота расширились, и он чуть ли ни бегом бросился за Чадом. Джаред медленно подошел к Дженсену.  
– Осталось немного кофе. Или… бар почти полон.  
– О, да, приятель, выпивка мне сейчас не помешает.  
Джаред кивнул. Им всем не помешает. Он вытащил бутылку хорошего скотча, пообещав себе, что когда-нибудь ее заменит. Щедро плеснул в стаканы, добавил льда. Чад посмотрел на него с благодарностью, но продолжал играть с Первым, доверяя Джареду разговор с Дженсеном. Джаред снова поймал его взгляд и дал понять, что хочет остаться с Дженсеном наедине.  
Дженсен без слов проследовал за ним на веранду, быстро оглянувшись через плечо на своего малыша. Легкая улыбка озарила его лицо.  
– Ему весело.  
– Похоже, – улыбнулся в ответ Джаред.  
– Джаред, ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько это все необычно?  
– Начинаю понимать.  
Стало прохладно, и Джаред разжег угловой камин. Они сидели на покрытом подушками плетеном диване, глядя на ручей. Джареду всегда нравилась эта часть дома. Они с Чадом часами сидели здесь, глядя в темноту, попивая пиво и болтая ни о чем. Единственным освещением было пламя камина и лунный свет. Однажды Джаред привез сюда своего парня. Но Брайан не оценил красоты этого места – истинный горожанин. Постоянно жаловался, что от треска сверчков у него все чешется. Джареду же казалось, что у него, скорее всего, просто проблемы с кожей. Так или иначе, их отношения быстро закончились. Они со всеми быстро заканчивались.

Дженсен вздохнул.  
– Будь это место моим, я бы отсюда не уезжал.  
– Это мой любимый уголок в доме.  
– И я понимаю, почему. Боже, такое чувство, что здесь тебя ничто не коснется.  
Джаред повернулся к нему. В какой-то степени Дженсен был прав. Он выглядел неприкасаемым. Прятавшим терабайты секретов в своей невероятно умной голове. Изолированным. Оторванным от всех. Одиноким. Внезапно Джареду захотелось узнать больше о человеке под маской гения.  
– Дженсен… если ты так долго работал над искусственным разумом, у тебя, должно быть, оставалось совсем мало времени на… что-то другое.  
– Да. Немного, – Дженсен смотрел на него озадаченно. – Это… он… он – моя жизнь, – тут он будто встряхнулся: – А что ты? Ты ведь учитель?  
– Да. Работаю с дошкольниками. Заведую детским садом тире подготовительной школой. Мои дети просто потрясающие. В таком возрасте каждый день они растут, учатся и открывают мир. Можно своими глазами увидеть, как они что-то осознают, строят новые отношения с учителями, друг с другом. Узнают многое о себе, наблюдая за другими. Со стороны кажется, будто дети совсем невнимательные, но час спустя оказывается, что они прекрасно поняли то, о чем ты им говорил.  
– Джаред… Первый был таким же? В то время, когда только познакомился с тобой?  
– Да. Он учится. Это ведь очень важно, да? То есть, не то, что он учится, а как.  
Дженсен кивнул, но отвел глаза. Джаред сделал глоток.  
– Ну так… а как ты развлекаешься, когда не работаешь?  
– Я всегда работаю, – ровно ответил Дженсен. В его голосе не слышалось сожаления, только констатация факта.  
– На личную жизнь времени, похоже, совсем не остается?  
Дженсен усмехнулся с сарказмом:  
– Личная жизнь? А что это? – он помолчал, пригубил скотч. Потом чуть повернулся к Джареду. – А ты? Я так понял, что с владельцем шимпанзе не выгорело. Ты с кем-то встречаешься сейчас?  
Джаред опустил голову.  
– Встречался. С библиотекарем. Это… тоже недолго продлилось.  
– Ты это делаешь, а?  
– Что делаю?  
– Ходишь на свидания.  
– А ты нет?  
Еще один горький смешок:  
– Не ходил со школьных времен. И тогда это была девушка.  
– О… ты би…  
– Нет. Просто тогда не знал. К окончанию школы понял, что мне нравится. Но потом я начал работать над алгоритмом, и вся личная жизнь была только с ним.  
– Но… я не… как же ты знакомишься с людьми?  
Дженсен посмотрел на него как на недоразвитого:  
– А зачем знакомиться? Для того, что мне нужно, сразу понимаешь, подходит тебе человек или нет.  
Джаред чуть покраснел от очевидного намека.  
– Ну да. Не хочу сказать, что я никогда никого не цеплял на одну ночь. Но сейчас я предпочитаю знать, что смогу еще и завести с человеком нормальный разговор, понимаешь?  
Дженсен моргнул и отвел взгляд.  
– Да, наверное. Ну и как твои успехи на поприще свиданий?  
Губы Джареда дернулись в улыбке:  
– Я встречаю интересных людей.  
– Вроде дрессировщика?  
– Ага. У нас не получилось, но он был классным парнем. А пилот организовал мне скидку. Я все еще могу позвонить ему и купить билет почти задаром. А танцор каждый год шлет мне сезонные абонементы.  
– Похоже, ты умеешь расставаться без ссор.  
– Обычно да.  
– Это понятно. Ты милый парень.  
Джаред внимательно на него посмотрел. Дженсен не пытался его спровоцировать. Он говорил тихо и искренне. Но проклятье, Джареду надоело это слово. Милый. За один день, проведенный с Дженсеном, он испытал такой круговорот эмоций, какой не испытывал с другими мужчинами и за неделю.  
– А ты ведь не такой, да? – Джаред не стал дожидаться ответа Дженсена. И ему плевать, если вопрос прозвучал немного оскорбительно. Он положил ладонь на шею Дженсена и притянул к себе, пока их губы не встретились.  
Слабое удивленное «мммф» Дженсена быстро сменилось стоном удовольствия, когда он приоткрыл рот и просто позволил Джареду завладеть ситуацией. От скотча пощипывало язык, и Джаред решил, что именно этим можно объяснить охвативший его жар, будто кто-то облил его дорогим напитком и поднес спичку. Черт. Нельзя сказать, что он давно этим не занимался, хотя времени прошло прилично. Скорей все дело было в том, что никогда раньше его так не захлестывало эмоциями.  
Джаред толкнул Дженсена чуть ниже по дивану, навис над ним и, прижавшись всем телом, чувствовал движение сокращавшихся мускулов. Крепкие пальцы впились Джареду в спину, затем ладонь Дженсена опустилась ниже, ложась на задницу, а потом надавила. О боже. Возбужденный член Дженсена прижался к животу Джареда, и от этого контакта волны чистого удовольствия разлились вдоль позвоночника. Джаред испустил невнятный рык и снова завладел губами Дженсена, трахая языком его рот, сильно, жестко и совсем не мило. Грязно, жадно и горячо. Он позволил себе пробовать на вкус, кусать и посасывать. Вбирая в себя слюну, воздух и Дженсена, пока не начал чувствовать только его.  
Кто-то рядом решительно прочистил горло, развеивая накрывшую его волну желания.  
Черт. Чад.  
– Я… эмм… простите. Я не знал…  
Они оторвались друг от друга, отчаянно глотая воздух.  
– Доктор Эклз – гомосексуал.  
От звука еще одного голоса все вздрогнули. Джаред не удержался от улыбки, когда встретился взглядом с Дженсеном.  
Первым ответил Чад:  
– Да, чувачок, это мы уже поняли.  
– Приблизительно тринадцать процентов населения вовлечены в однополые отношения.  
Никто ничего не сказал.  
– Термин «гей» можно применить и к мужчинам, и к женщинам, но "лесбиянками" называют только женщин. Доктор Тал – лесбиянка.  
Дженсен вскочил:  
– Что? Нет, она не…  
– Я измерял ее пульс во время общения с другими людьми, и ее физическая реакция на женщин указывает на склонность к однополым отношениям. А ваш пульс сейчас, доктор Эклз, указывает на высокую степень возбуждения…  
– Хватит, Первый.  
Чад усмехнулся, а Джаред спрятал очередную улыбку.  
– Простите, что не дали потрахаться, чуваки, я пытался его остановить.  
– Мы не помешали пенису Джареда приблизиться к телу доктора Эклза. На самом деле они прижимались друг к другу с силой…  
– Первый… это уже лишнее, чувачок. Помнишь, о чем мы говорили?  
Первый посмотрел на Чада:  
– Прошу прощения. Должны ли мы сейчас оставить их наедине, чтобы они могли совокупиться?  
Джаред закашлялся. Дженсен казался менее смущенным, когда поднялся с дивана, подошел к Первому и взял его за руку:  
– Все нормально. Что ты хотел?  
– Доктор Эклз? Я бы хотел переговорить с вами наедине. Если можно.  
Джаред посмотрел на Чада, но тот только пожал плечами. Дженсен не сказал больше ни слова, просто ушел за Первым в одну из спален, закрыв за собой дверь.  
– Ну так… – начал Чад.  
– Заткнись. Я знаю, что это плохая идея.  
– Нет, я этого не говорил. Это явно одни из твоих самых запоминающихся отношений.  
– Это не…  
– Ну конечно, нет. По крайней мере, для тебя. Но он не какой-то тощий библиотекарь или чувствительный медбрат, или занудный бухгалтер-девственник.  
– Он не был девственником. Ну… не во всем.  
– Точно.  
– К чему ты клонишь?  
Чад повернулся к Джареду с сердитым вздохом:  
– К тому, что ты влюбляешься в этого парня. А он замешан в чем-то незаконном, неэтичном и настолько, черт подери, неправильном, что уверен, в английском языке даже слов нет, чтобы это описать!  
– Что ты знаешь? Первый что-то еще рассказал тебе?  
– Нет. Он защищает этого ублюдка, как хороший сын. Но я знаю, что Доктор Франкенштейн создал нечто большее, чем сам осознает. И теперь не знает, что с этим делать. А еще я знаю, что он связан с этой подозрительной организацией. «Кибернон». Я спросил чувачка, как давно док там числится, не работал ли он в какой-нибудь другой фирме, из тех, что занимаются разработкой программного обеспечения.  
Джаред смотрел на своего друга и вспоминал слова Дженсена: «Кибернон – это я».  
– И что он сказал?  
– Эклз работал в «Киберноне» с момента его основания. Вся его работа засекречена. И что бы там ни случилось, по какой бы причине Первый не сбежал, и эти парни не гонялись бы за ним… черта с два доктор просто невинный свидетель. Ты ведь понимаешь? Парень увяз во всем этом по уши.  
Джаред опустил взгляд.  
– Он… заботится о Первом.  
– А если он хочет его продать?  
– Что?!  
– Подумай об этом. С роботом что-то не так. Мы понимаем это, даже если не знаем, что именно. Что, если он хочет продать его, до того, как его неудача станет очевидной? Это объясняет, почему он не послушал своего приятеля и не вернул робота. Черт, откуда ты вообще знаешь, кто в нас стрелял? Это вообще бессмысленно. С чего бы организации, создавшей его, так поступать? Что если Эклз выставил его на торги и теперь покупатели дерутся между собой?  
Джаред не успел ответить на эти нелепые обвинения, потому что вернулись Дженсен и Первый. Не нужно было быть специалистом по языку тела, чтобы понять – Дженсен расстроен. В ярости. Первый подошел к ним и выглядел в этот момент, как перепуганный ребенок. Джаред положил ему руку на плечо:  
– Что случилось, приятель?  
Робот задумался.  
– Между доктором Эклзом и мной возникли разногласия.  
– Разногласия в чем?  
Дженсен посмотрел на Первого, и тот вывернулся из-под руки Джареда.  
– Не могу сказать.  
– Конечно, можешь, – Чад пошел к нему с другой стороны. – Ты ему не принадлежишь. И можешь говорить все, что хочешь.  
Джаред готов был его поддержать, уже собирался кивнуть, но Дженсен их перебил:  
– Нет. Он не может! Он, черт возьми, принадлежит мне. И не может сказать ничего, что я не заложил в его программу. Перестаньте его очеловечивать. Это машина. Компьютерная программа. Конечно, лучшая гребаная программа, имитирующая человеческое поведение, из когда-либо созданных. Но не более того. Он не испытывает настоящих чувств. Он не может быть по-настоящему…  
Если бы Джаред не видел своими глазами скатившуюся по щеке Дженсена слезу, он бы решил, будто ему почудилось, что голос Дженсена дрогнул, едва не превратившись во всхлип. Дженсен развернулся и исчез в спальне, хлопнув дверью. Гробовая тишина повисла в комнате, пока оставшиеся трое пялились на закрытую дверь.  
Первым заговорил Чад:  
– Первый, ты не вещь. Что бы ни говорил этот ублюдок.  
Джаред встретился глазами со спокойным взглядом робота.  
– Ты не можешь сказать нам, в чем возникли разногласия, – это был не вопрос, поэтому Первый просто смотрел на него. – Ты можешь сказать, почему они возникли? Он хотел, чтобы ты сделал что-то, что считаешь неправильным?  
Первый чуть наклонил голову, что означало – он обрабатывает информацию.  
– Думаю, я могу вам сказать, почему, – произнес он через минуту. – Потому что доктор Эклз слишком хороший.

Делать больше было нечего. У Джареда до сих пор не хватало фактов, чтобы сформировать четкое мнение о происходящем. Особенно о том, что касалось Дженсена – тут все основывалось только на инстинктах. За одним исключением. Честно говоря, Джаред действовал так всю жизнь. Сэнди говорила, что он думает сердцем и именно поэтому так хорошо умеет общаться с детьми. Чад говорил, что он дурак, но Джаред знал, что приятель ценит его добродушие, несмотря на подначки. С каждым из множества его бывших бойфрендов он сумел остаться друзьями. Дженсен никоим образом не считался его бойфрендом. Они знакомы меньше суток. Но Джаред уже точно знал, что расставание с Дженсеном будет не из легких. Дженсен ничего не делал легко.  
Чад занял главную спальню и предложил вторую половину кровати Джареду. Но Джаред не хотел всю ночь слушать его храп и сказал, что прекрасно устроится на диване, а Дженсен может занять вторую спальню. Первый долго смотрел то на одного, то на другого, потом перевел взгляд на Чада. Джаред знал этот взгляд. В конце концов, он работал с дошколятами.  
– Приятель… не хочешь перейти в спящий режим с Чадом?  
Чад странно посмотрел на Джареда, но потом ободряюще улыбнулся Первому.  
– Места хватит, кровать большая. Могу поспорить, ты не храпишь.  
– Я могу подражать этому звуку.  
– Нет, все нормально. Мне говорили, что я сам храплю за двоих.  
Джаред задумчиво смотрел, как странная парочка исчезает в спальне. Он достал запасное одеяло и подушку из шкафа и услышал тихие голоса, доносившиеся из-за закрытой двери спальни. Слов было не разобрать, но Чад с Первым явно что-то обсуждали.  
Готовя себе диван, Джаред размышлял над этой необычной связью. В Чаде было какое-то ребячество, и может быть, оно Первого и привлекало. Но потом Джаред покачал головой, потому что дело совсем не в этом. Скорей, наоборот, робот пробудил в Чаде некий отцовский инстинкт. Это заставило Джареда улыбнуться.  
Конечно, диван оказался слишком коротким, и ноги Джареда свешивались над полом. Он подскочил, когда за спиной внезапно раздался смешок.  
– Маловат он для тебя, Сасквоч****.  
– Ха, очень оригинально.  
Дженсен пожал плечами:  
– Денек тот еще. Подрастерял я все свое остроумие. Вот застал бы ты меня в один из хороших дней.  
Джаред сел и подвинулся, давая место Дженсену.  
– Да? Обычно ты юморист?  
Дженсен осторожно присел на диван, потрогал одеяло и рассеянно прикрыл им ноги. Джаред постарался не пялиться на него слишком явно. Глаза Дженсена казались покрасневшими.  
– Обычно? – Дженсен опустил голову и ковырял пальцем одеяло. Потом усмехнулся невесело: – Обычно я компьютерный ботан, который отрывает глаза от монитора, только чтобы сходить в туалет.  
– Задрот.  
– А? – Дженсен вскинул голову.  
– Компьютерный задрот, – Джаред медленно оглядел его с ног до головы. – Ты. Никогда не был ботаном.  
– Может, и нет, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Но задрот – это точно. У меня даже очки есть, в доказательство.  
– Да? Но ты их не носишь.  
– Ну, на самом деле у меня их больше нет. Сделал операцию по коррекции зрения, так что они мне больше не нужны.  
Джаред задумался. Дженсен, наверное, выглядел в очках невероятно сексуально. Не то, чтобы он без них выглядел плохо. Самый сексуальный задрот в мире. Он отвлекся от своих похотливых мыслей, когда Дженсен снова заговорил:  
– Искусственный разум… Первый… это все, чем я жил. Он снова и снова проходил все тесты. Понимал то, что я никогда не закладывал в его программу. Но все равно… невозможно убедиться окончательно, пока…  
– Пока что?  
Джаред удивился, когда Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Ты провел с ним время. Ты мне скажи. Это копирование человеческого поведения? На уровне мартышки или скорее, собаки? С целью порадовать, чтобы получить виртуальную собачью печеньку?  
– Ты уже знаешь ответ. А вот другие, что сравнивают его с собакой? Это они хотят его вернуть?  
Взгляд Дженсена заледенел.  
– Потрачены миллионы – много миллионов – на создание Первого. Вот почему его хотят вернуть.  
– А тебя они хотят вернуть?  
– Да.  
– Чтобы посадить в тюрьму, – продолжал давить Джаред.  
Дженсен удивленно вскинул брови:  
– Откуда вдруг у тебя такие мысли?  
Ой-ей. Джаред использовал информацию, которую получил, когда заставил Первого подслушивать.  
– Я… ну, за тобой же гонятся, так?  
– Нет, они гонятся за роботом. Я… предполагается, что я его верну.  
– Но ты не вернешь? – Дженсен не ответил. – Почему?  
– Это сложно.  
Джаред начинал терять терпение.  
– Дженсен, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты переживаешь за Первого и… разве я уже не заслужил доверие?  
– Имелись разногласия по поводу использования ИР, Первого, в человекоподобных моделях.  
Этот новый факт добавился к остальным, известным Джареду, и он быстро все обдумал.  
– Именно это ты имел в виду, говоря «до тех пор, пока»? Ты не знал, на что способен твой ИР в подражании человеку, пока он не получил человеческое тело.  
– Да. Мы проводили симуляции, но эксперименты не были чистыми. Алона… она… она проделала исключительную работу. Выдающуюся. Такого в наши дни никто не делал. И она не виновата…  
– Не виновата в чем?  
– Ни в чем. Нейронная сеть суборганическая.  
Джаред распахнул глаза:  
– Это практически человеческий мозг?  
– Нет. Но аналогия в целом верная. Написанные нами для Первого подпрограммы уникальны. Он… боже, Джаред, он великолепен, – последнюю фразу Дженсен произнес почти с благоговением.  
– В нем больше человеческого, чем вы ожидали, – шутка Чада про Доктора Франкенштейна все больше походила на ужасную правду, и Джаред не знал, что по этому поводу думать. – Поэтому возникли споры из-за тестирования ИР в теле? Они боялись, что его нельзя будет контролировать?  
Дженсен не сводил глаз с одеяла. Джаред понял, что ответа он не дождется.  
– Скажи мне только одно, – попросил он Дженсена. – На чьей стороне был ты? Ты хотел видеть ИР в теле робота?  
Голос, ответивший ему, походил на голос Дженсена, но прозвучал у Джареда за спиной:  
– Доктор Эклз объединил меня с нейронной сетью. Из-за него я здесь.  
– Первый, мы говорили об этом. Нельзя делиться засекреченной информацией.  
Робот наклонил голову:  
– Она не засекреченная.  
– Конечно, засекреченная!  
– Нет. Не существует никаких записей о процессе. Официально этого не происходило. Следовательно, это несуществующее событие и оно никоим образом не может быть засекречено.  
– Первый, – вздохнул Дженсен, – пожалуйста, не говори больше об этом.  
– Да, доктор Эклз.  
Джаред закипал от ярости. Очевидно, что загрузка, или как там Дженсен это называл, его искусственного разума в тело робота считалась спорным вопросом в «Киберноне». Из тех кусочков мозаики, которые Джаред смог сложить, он знал, что доктор Тал, создатель тела робота, полагала, что этого делать нельзя.  
Ну хватит. Ему нужны гребаные ответы.  
– Первый, почему доктор Тал не хотела, чтобы ИР заложили в тебя? То есть, в тело созданного ею робота?  
– Первый… ты не можешь…  
– Нет, может.  
Джаред обернулся и встретился взглядом с Чадом. Обычно на лице его приятеля всегда присутствовало спокойное, немного нахальное выражение. И от той грусти, что сменила сейчас привычную дерзость, у Джареда внутри все скрутилось в тугой узел.  
Чад не дождался ответа Первого и заговорил сам, несмотря на протест Дженсена:  
– Работа доктора Тал не совсем закончена. Точнее… комитет по этике в «Киберноне» считает, что она завершена не достаточно для того, чтобы создать человекоподобного робота. Но достаточно, чтобы послужить в качестве временного дрона.  
– Временного? – тихо переспросил Джаред.  
– Чувачка создали со сроком годности. Сказал, предполагалось, что он продержится девяносто дней.  
Джаред не сводил с Чада глаз. Первый тихо заговорил:  
– Я действую уже восемьдесят четыре дня.  
Джаред едва мог вздохнуть, так сжало грудь.  
– Чт… что будет потом?  
Ответил ему Дженсен:  
– Кожа разрушится. Клетки воспроизводятся недостаточно быстро… Алоне удалось справиться с регенерацией, но в конце концов все равно начинается разложение и тело выходит из строя.  
Джаред смотрел на закаменевшее лицо Дженсена. Слова были сказаны таким механическим тоном, которого они даже от Первого никогда не слышали.  
– А они не могут… то есть… должны быть другие тела… он ведь не единственный, так?  
– Второе поколение суборганических механических оболочек находится в стадии разработки. Но насколько мне известно, проблема разрушения клеток до сих пор не решена, – ответил ему Первый.  
– Но все равно… это даст тебе еще девяносто дней…  
Дженсен перебил его:  
– Джаред, ничего не получится. Я говорил тебе, что нейронная сеть суборганическая. Все, чему он научился после загрузки, будет потеряно.  
– То есть, это как…  
– Умереть, – произнес Чад.  
Рассерженный Джаред повернулся к Дженсену:  
– И ты знал? Как ты мог?..  
От внезапного стука в дверь в комнате повисла тишина. Все обменялись озадаченными взглядами. Дженсен и Первый молча подошли к двери, из-за которой раздался голос:  
– Дженсен… это Миша.  
– Доктор Коллинз? – переспросил Первый.  
– Все нормально, – успокоил Дженсен Джареда и Чада, – Миша мой коллега. Друг, – он распахнул дверь. – Как ты…  
Растрепанный мужчина, чуть ниже Дженсена, вошел в комнату и осмотрелся. Увидев робота, он подошел к нему.  
– Первый.  
– Доктор Коллинз. Рад вас видеть.  
– Я тоже. Очень рад тебя видеть.  
– Как ты нас нашел? – спросил Дженсен.  
Коллинз слабо улыбнулся. Джаред почувствовал необъяснимую тревогу и инстинктивно подвинулся ближе к Дженсену.  
– Что… ты ведь не думал, что у меня нет запасного плана?  
– Я не…  
Что бы ни собирался сказать Дженсен, он замолчал, когда в руке доктора Коллинза появился пистолет, направленный прямо на него.

– Доктор Коллинз? – удивился Первый. – Я не понимаю.  
Коллинз рассмеялся. Его смех оказался резким и каким-то странно визгливым. Мужчина выглядел симпатичным, но его сложно было назвать привлекательным. Джаред обеспокоено посмотрел на Чада, затем на Первого и Дженсена. Незваный гость оказался темной лошадкой, добавлял непредсказуемости в их и без того запутанную ситуацию. В которой у всех имелись свои личные интересы. Как, черт подери, Джаред вообще во все это ввязался?  
Всё, последний раз он повелся в баре на смазливую мордашку.  
Джаред применил лучший учительский тон из своего репертуара – медленный и тихий:  
– А теперь... Почему бы нам всем просто не успокоиться. Опусти оружие, и поговорим как разумные люди. Хорошо?  
Серьезные темно-синие глаза озадачено уставились на Джареда.  
–Ты кто, блядь, такой?  
– Меня зовут Джаред. Я друг Первого. И не хочу, чтобы ему или кому-то другому навредили. Так что, пожалуйста, давайте вы просто опустите пистолет, и будем вести себя как взрослые... Что скажете?  
Коллинз и Дженсен обменялись долгими взглядами.  
– У него есть друзья, Миша, – Дженсен пристально посмотрел на своего друга.  
– Ты не должен был этого делать, Дженсен. Бивер запретил, Алона умоляла тебя. Она плачет беспрерывно, потому что ее неудача означает…  
– Миша. Да ладно, чувак, к чему все это? Тебе не нужно оружие. Это же я. Что происходит?  
Похоже, Коллинз снова пришел в себя.  
– Оно мне необходимо. Потому что иначе ты никогда не откажешься от него.  
Чад немного подвинулся, заслонив Первого собой.  
– Что это значит? Что тебе от него нужно? У него осталось всего несколько дней. Пусть проживет их.  
Миша смотрел то на робота, то на Чада.  
– Это невероятно, – обратился он к Дженсену. – То, что ты сделал невероятно. Взгляни, как они реагируют на него. Но ты сделал это не в одиночку. И я хочу получить то, что мне причитается.  
– Я же всегда всем делился. О чем ты?  
– Результаты после слияния ИР невероятные. Черт, мне даже не нужно тестировать его, чтобы увидеть это. Робот сам развивал свои коммуникативные навыки. Мы не сможем добиться этого самостоятельно. Нам необходимы подпрограммы, которые он написал. Нужно забрать их в лабораторию, чтоб в дальнейшем иметь возможность усовершенствовать, – от волнения доктор Коллинз повысил голос. – Дженсен, области его применения бесконечны. Подумай о моделях, которые они могли бы построить. Возможности для тонкой настройки, для инфильтрации сценариев.  
– Что значит забрать Первого в лабораторию? Ты сможешь спасти его? – перебил Чад.  
Дженсен обернулся.  
– Нет. Тело будет разрушаться. Это неизбежно, – он вновь повернулся к Мише: – Ты не сможешь загрузить подпрограммы, которые являются частью нейросети.  
– Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.  
– Ты уничтожишь все. Уничтожишь его. Миша, пожалуйста.  
– Я потратил на это всю свою жизнь. И это моя подсистема, именно она позволила развивать позитронные схемы. Твоя мания величия не изменит этот факт. Без меня – он не существовал бы.  
– Я никогда не говорил... Миша... Забирать его сейчас – абсолютно бессмысленно. Ты не получишь никаких данных. А лишь уничтожишь его раньше срока.  
– Доктор Коллинз. Я не хочу причинять вам боль, но не могу позволить вам навредить кому-нибудь из присутствующих в этой комнате.  
Глаза Коллинза похолодели, он подобрался и указал пистолетом прямо на Дженсена.  
– У тебя есть на выбор два варианта, Первый. Или ты идешь со мной прямо сейчас, или я нажму на курок. Ты быстрый и сильный и вполне мог бы одолеть меня, прежде чем я навредил остальным. Но один выстрел прозвучит в любом случае. Ты не сможешь спасти всех.  
Сердце Джареда едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.  
– Нет, Первый, не надо...  
Ярко-зеленые глаза поймали его взгляд.  
– Джаред, ты хороший друг, – Первый повернулся к Чаду: – И ты. Я никогда не забуду тебя. Ну, пока моя нейросеть функциональна – я тебя не забуду.  
– Мне плевать, подстрелит он меня или нет. Выбей дерьмо из этого ублюдка, Первый. Не ходи с ним, – резко и зло заявил Дженсен.  
Робот подошел к своему создателю, глядя на свое же лицо, словно в 3-D зеркало.  
– Спасибо. Я знаю, вы не хотели этого. Но для меня это очень много значило.  
Джаред шагнул вперед. Этого не может быть.  
– Ч-что значит, он не хотел этого? Разве Дженсен не пошел против приказа, чтоб поставить свой ИР в твое тело?  
Миша уставился на него.  
– Так и было! Я думал, что он сошел с ума. Сомневался, что это будет работать и полагал, что сеть накроется, а когда "верхушка" узнает об этом, то мы все окажемся в гребаной тюрьме или еще что похуже. Его ИР... – рука, державшая пистолет, дрогнула.– Ты это им сказал? Этот ИР также и мой, черт возьми.  
– Ты прав. Мне стоило рассказать им о тебе. Знаю, что он не стал бы таким невероятным, как сейчас, если бы не ты. Пожалуйста... Я знаю, ты тогда не согласился. Ни ты, ни Алона... но взгляни на него сейчас. Он заслуживает прожить это время.  
– Пошел ты, Дженсен. Он этого не заслуживает. Ты подарил ему жизнь, а он смылся. Это чертовски жестоко. Но так сложилось. Ирония заключается в том, что я не сделал бы этого. Но сделал ты, и теперь я заслужил свою долю исследований. А это случится только тогда, когда я заберу то, что принадлежит мне.  
– Это не сработает. Миша... пожалуйста.  
Подняв пистолет, Миша взял его по-военному – двумя руками. Он более не казался ученым, скорее солдатом, и, несомненно, собирался действовать.  
– Я пойду с вами, доктор Коллинз. Пожалуйста, не причиняйте ему боль.  
– Нет! Первый, ты не можешь, – закричал Чад.  
Первый же подошел к Чаду и сжал его руку.  
– Все будет хорошо. Доктор Коллинз не навредит мне. Я не чувствую боли.  
Джаред, возможно, поверил бы словам робота, если бы не видел выражение его слишком красивого лица. Такую же мучительную боль он сейчас видел и в глазах Дженсена.  
– Забери меня вместо него, – произнес тот.  
– У тебя нет всех ответов. Твое детище переросло тебя, – жестко засмеялся Миша. – Он сделал то, чего никто из нас не мог понять, гений, – последнее слово он словно выплюнул.  
Дженсен был в отчаянии.  
– Не делай этого. Миша, пожалуйста. Умоляю. Хочешь, отдам тебе все авторские права? Скажу, что это ты все создал. Просто. Не нужно.  
Глаза Миши на мгновение вспыхнули от переполнявших его эмоций.  
– Тебе не стоило этого делать, Дженсен. Я говорил тебе, просил тебя. Алона тебя умоляла. Бивер и его комитет сказали, что это неправильно. Аморально. Не в нашей компетенции. Приказ был ясен. Мы не имели права. Ты... не имел права, – Миша с сожалением покачал головой, а затем с холодной уверенностью добавил: – Но все сделано. И это просто гениально. Я не сделал бы этого, но теперь, когда он здесь. Стоит прямо тут. Поразительно. И мы не можем позволить ему просто... Мы должны постараться получить данные.  
– Ты не сделаешь этого... не сможешь. Ты не получишь никаких данных, а только преждевременно уничтожишь его.  
– Доктор Эклз. Все нормально. Предлагаю все равно попытаться загрузить подпрограммы. Знаю, что вы против и хотели бы отдать в мое распоряжение все оставшееся мне время. Но я не могу позволить ему причинить вам боль, так что пойду добровольно. И попрошу их быть к вам снисходительными.  
– Первый… нет.  
– Довольно. Мы уходим.  
Первый подошел к Джареду и пожал ему руку.  
– Рад знакомству, Джаред. Спасибо, что стал моим другом, – сердце Джареда бешено забилось, а тело застыло, словно парализующий луч удерживал его на месте. Первый наклонился, почти касаясь прохладными губами его уха: – Береги доктора Эклза. Он этого не скажет. Но ты будешь нужен ему.  
Джаред ошеломленно отстранился.  
Затем робот взял руку Чада, скорее держа ее, нежели пожимая. Глаза Чада влажно блестели, и Джаред мимолетно отметил, что не помнит, когда в последний раз видел своего друга плачущим. Оба молчали.  
– О, ради бога, – зарычал Миша. – Идем.  
Наконец, Первый подошел к Дженсену. Они стояли лицом друг к другу – такие похожие и такие же разные, как две снежинки, тающие на тротуаре.  
– Спасибо за мою жизнь, – произнес Первый. Дженсен заметно вздрогнул, а затем крепко его обнял.  
Первый высвободился из объятий.  
Пока за ним бесшумно не закрылась дверь, Джаред, как и остальные, так и стоял, не в силах пошевелиться. Его колени подогнулись, и пришлось схватиться за спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть.

Чад тут же набросился на Дженсена.  
– Что этот маньяк хочет с ним сделать?!  
Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на Чада, как будто забыл, что в комнате находился кто-то еще, и отступил на шаг от подобравшегося всем телом Чада.  
– Он… Он попытается загрузить новые подпрограммы, которые Первый усовершенствовал после слияния с суборганическим телом.  
– Что это значит? Почему это плохо?  
Дженсен выглядел потеряно.  
– Чад, – начал Джаред. – Дай Дженсену минутку.  
Он подошел к Эклзу.  
– Джен? Тебе лучше присесть.  
Тот и правда выглядел так, словно в любую секунду мог просто рухнуть.  
– Джаред? – взяв Дженсена за руку, Джаред подвел его к дивану. – О боже. Что я наделал?  
Чад едва сдерживал ярость.  
– Ответь мне, черт бы тебя побрал. Что будет с Первым?  
– Это не сработает, – мягко ответил Дженсен. – Это то, о чем мы спорили и раньше. Первый спросил, хочу ли я попытаться загрузить новые подпрограммы – чтобы сохранить исследования. Но я сказал, что это слишком рискованно. Нейроны слились, они связаны, они частично биологические... понадобится операция, чтобы... И все равно ничего не получится. Нанониты рассредоточатся, пытаясь ускорить цикл регенерации. Но в этом-то и проблема... Это просто ускорит разрушение.  
Джаред взглянул на Дженсена, сжав его руку, даже не осознавая, что все еще держит ее.  
– Это убьет его? – спросил он, хотя ответ и так очевиден.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
Чад провел рукой по волосам, отчаянно вышагивая по комнате взад вперед.  
– Почему, чувак? Зачем ты это сделал? Комитет по этике из вашей же жутко секретной лаборатории сказал тебе, что это неправильно. Ты не имеешь права так шутить с жизнью. Нельзя создать его, просто чтобы поиграть! Ты ни хрена не Бог.  
– Он попросил меня.  
Слова прозвучали так тихо, что Джаред усомнился, слышал ли их вообще. Чад подошел ближе и слегка склонил голову.  
– Что?  
– ИР... Первый... до того как... до слияния... он хотел. Существовала возможность ускоренного обучения. Мы спроектировали нейросети и позитронные подсистемы, и теоретически... он ... смог бы воспринимать все так же, как обычный человек... Поэтому они и сказали «нет». Потому что у него появилось бы сознание. Самосознание. Понимание собственной смертности.  
– Веские причины не делать этого, чувак.  
Дженсен бросил на Чада горящий взгляд.  
– Он. Попросил. Меня, – быстро повернувшись, он умоляюще посмотрел на Джареда: – Он очень сильно хотел этого. Вы не понимаете. Он не похож ни на одну компьютерную программу, которую вы когда-либо видели. Еще до слияния... это все равно был Первый. Только... он хотел большего. Хотел ходить, говорить, трогать. Видеть. Я предупреждал его. Говорил, что Алоне не удалось. Что тело не продержится долго. Что нейросети начнут разрушаться, и что, по-моему, загрузка не удастся. Говорил, что его память после слияния не сохранится. И это будет как смерть...  
Глядя на текшие по лицу Дженсена слезы и игнорируя собственные, Джаред осторожно протянул руку и вытер его щеку большим пальцем. Он немного встревожился, когда Дженсен заговорил снова – его голос звучал надломлено, словно треснувшее стекло:  
– Я продолжал говорить «нет». Н-но тогда он спросил меня... согласился бы я не жить вовсе только потому, что когда-нибудь придется умереть.  
Чад опустился на диван рядом с Дженсеном, выражение на его лице стало мягче. Дженсен несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь придушить эмоции. Джаред притянул его к себе, позволив уткнуться в плечо, и бережно придерживал, ощущая дрожь тела Дженсена. Он с благодарностью взглянул на Чада, когда тот, похлопав Дженсена по спине, вышел в кухню, оставив их наедине.  
– Я не думал, – запинаясь, забормотал Дженсен в плечо Джареда, – Алона взяла мои клетки, и вырастила кожу. До этого ее модель была... не знаю, более механическая что ли. В смысле, мы видели ранние прототипы. Но она далеко продвинулась... Сначала в его нейросети стояла обычная программа. Ну, не обычная... просто не... – отстранившись, он посмотрел на Джареда покрасневшими глазами. Джаред слегка сжал его руку, понукая продолжать. – После того как я загрузил Первого... он... он открыл глаза. И прищурился. Клянусь, это правда... Я говорил себе, что это просто физическое сходство. Что меня обмануло гениальное умение Алоны моделировать человека. Мы начали подготовку. Спустя две недели кот выпрыгнул из мешка. Руководство пришло в ярость. Но потом они начали замечать то, что он мог делать. Боже, Джаред, ты бы его видел. Просто великолепен. Скорость его обучения росла просто в геометрической прогрессии. Руководство не понимало... почти ничего не видело, кроме физических навыков. Но Миша и я знали, – взгляд Дженсена стал жестче. – Как он мог это сделать? Предать меня таким образом? Мы ведь были друзьями.  
– Ты давно знаешь Коллинза? – осторожно уточнил Джаред.  
– С тех пор как на старших курсах делил с ним комнату в Массачусетском технологическом институте. Я все еще не могу в это поверить.  
Подумав, Джаред высказал свое мнение:  
– Должно быть, ему тяжело жилось в твоей тени, Дженсен.  
Джаред вновь поймал его грустный полный обреченности взгляд. Не то что бы Дженсен не знал свои сильные стороны. Тем не менее еще недавно такой гордый взгляд снова помрачнел.  
– Ты... Ты, как и все остальные, думаешь, что я чудовище?  
– Какая разница, что я думаю? – спросил Джаред потеплевшим голосом.  
– Я не... Я имею в виду...  
Джаред решил положить конец его мучениям.  
– Нет, я так не думаю, – улыбнулся он. Учитывая обстоятельства, это едва ли можно было назвать даже усмешкой, но, видимо, хватило и этого, так как на лице Дженсена мгновенно отразилось облегчение. Джаред воспользовался его открытостью, чтобы выяснить остальное: – Как же Первый оказался за пределами лаборатории? Что произошло?  
Джаред считал, что он уже знает ответ, так что произнесенные Дженсеном слова не стали неожиданностью:  
– Я помог ему сбежать.  
– Как давно?  
– Около месяца. Он спрашивал о вещах... вещах, которые я не мог показать ему в лаборатории. Поэтому я дал ему немного денег, кредитные карточки и несколько советов, как не привлекать к себе внимания. Я создал видимость его поисков, но на самом деле сбивал их с верного пути. Периодически он сообщал, что с ним все в порядке.  
Джаред так и думал, но, услышав подтверждение догадки, почувствовал, как потеплело в груди.  
– Ты поступил правильно, Джен. Очень хорошо.  
– Я играл роль Бога.  
Джаред взял руку Дженсена и крепко сжал.  
– Ты играл роль папочки.  
Дженсен насмешливо фыркнул.  
– Я не могу даже удержать друзей. Они из-за меня становятся психами, – горечь искривила его губы. – Не очень-то по-отцовски.  
– Он невероятный. И так о тебе беспокоится, – Джаред наблюдал за золотыми пятнышками, мерцавшими внутри зеленой радужки. Самая красивая машина и человек, которых он когда-либо видел. Он осторожно наклонился и ласково коснулся губами губ Дженсена. Даря успокоение и поддержку. Сдерживая данное Первому свое негласное обещание: заботиться об этом удивительном человеке.  
– Ладно, сучки, – резкий голос нарушил их уединение. – Наш парнишка у этого мерзавца. Как мы собираемся его возвращать?

– Это безумие. И не сработает.  
– Конечно, сработает.  
Дженсен фыркнул.  
– В кино, возможно. Но мы не в кино и не можем просто разгуливать по…  
Джаред подошел во время перебранки между своими... кем бы они ему ни были. Это была долгая ночь. Они допоздна строили планы. Затем позволили себе несколько часов сна, чтобы не оказаться совершенно бесполезными сегодня.  
– Перестаньте. Постоянные споры не помогут вызволить Первого, – он задумчиво разглядывал невзрачное здание из красного кирпича. Выяснилось, что магазин комиксов намного больше, чем казался.  
Чад рассматривал то же здание, что и Джаред.  
– Говоришь, все находится под землей? – он присвистнул: – Круто.  
Они приблизились к решетке в переулке за несколько кварталов от здания.  
– Мы сможем войти здесь? – уточнил Джаред, глядя на Дженсена.  
– Да. Верхний уровень обслуживания воздухоочистительной системы.  
– Ты действительно знаешь это место, а? – осведомился Чад.  
– Я и есть «Кибернон», – отрезал Дженсен. Джаред не знал, что тот имел в виду, но до сих пор он во всем оказывался прав.  
Они шли по длинному туннелю, в конце которого обнаружилась лестница. Дженсен начал спуск первым, а затем Чад. Джаред пошел последним. Двигались медленно, в основном потому, что единственным источником света были карманные фонарики, захваченные из коттеджа.  
В конце концов они оказались в небольшом промозглом помещении под землей. Дженсен щелкнул выключателем, и тупиковый коридор озарился тусклым светом. Все выключили фонарики.  
– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – усомнился Чад.  
– Ага. Все будет нормально. Сюда никто не приходит, если не нужно ничего починить. Можем оставить наши сумки здесь. Идемте.  
Он провел их через металлическую дверь в следующий коридор, освещенный электрическими лампочками, располагавшимися на потолке между вентиляционными решетками на равном расстоянии друг от друга. Миновав еще одну дверь, они начали спускаться по узкой лестнице. Двигались они настолько тихо, насколько это возможно, но их шаги по железным решетчатым ступеням всё равно отдавались громким эхом.  
– Первый рассказывал, что учреждение состоит из пяти ярусов, – произнес Джаред, вспоминая свои ранние беседы с роботом.  
– Так и есть. Лаборатория находится на нижнем уровне. Придется еще прилично пройти.  
Спустившись на четыре пролета, Дженсен жестом призвал всех быть осторожнее.  
– Так. Этот уровень позволит нам оценить ситуацию. Нужно просто добраться до терминала. Взломать главный компьютер. И узнать, что происходит.  
– А они не заметят, что ты делаешь? – заволновался Джаред.  
Дженсен обернулся к нему и прищурился.  
– Миша считает себя очень умным со всеми этими своими интригами, – взгляд Дженсена похолодел. – Я, блядь, создал это место.  
Стены холла были окрашены в темный серо-голубой цвет, а не в бежевый, как служебный коридор. До сих пор они никого не заметили. Джаред думал, что по пути им попадется кто-то из обслуживающего персонала, но Дженсен сказал, что обычно тут все работало в автоматическом режиме. Хотя и числился небольшой штат сотрудников коммунальной службы, кабинеты которых находились в другой части комплекса, где стояло холодильное оборудование. Они же сейчас пребывали в хранилище. Дженсен искал дверь без опознавательных знаков, открыв которую, оказался в комнате, полной металлических стеллажей. Он медленно продвигался вдоль рядов, как будто пересчитывая пронумерованные коробки на полках. Затем, остановившись, Дженсен с довольным видом вытащил из-за одной из них маленькую карту памяти.  
– И что это? – поинтересовался Чад.  
– Считай, что ключ от всех дверей, – усмехнулся Дженсен.  
Джаред взглянул на Чада не в силах сдержать гордую улыбку. Его… конечно, не бойфренд, не любовник... быть может, потенциальное романтическое увлечение... "кто-то", мысленно решил для себя Джаред, – чертовски умен. Конечно, Джареду всегда нравились умные мужчины. Или необычные. Дженсен практически порвал шаблон относительно и того, и другого.  
Дженсен двинулся дальше. Выйдя из архива, он приблизился к ряду шкафчиков, открыл и закрыл некоторые из них, пока на его лице не появилась довольная ухмылка.  
– Это тебе подойдет, – заявил он, указывая на Чада. Затем потер подбородок. – Но вот для Гигантора...  
– Эй... Не такой уж я и особенный.  
Джаред выхватил белый халат, который Дженсен подал Чаду, и накинул его. Ладно, рукава получились немного коротковаты. И полы едва сходились, так что о застегивании не могло быть и речи. Но сойдет и так, если никто не будет присматриваться. Дженсен подавил смешок и передал лабораторную куртку Чаду.  
– Лучшее, что мы могли бы найти.  
Он потянулся к еще одному халату.  
– Нет. Придерживайся плана, – быстро сказал Чад.  
– Он не сработает, – снова возразил Дженсен.  
– Сработает, уж поверь. Просто помните, что я вам говорил.  
Дженсен вздохнул и вернулся обратно по коридору, разыскивая очередную нужную комнату. И прежде, чем они успели до нее добраться, услышали голоса.  
– Черт, – выругался Джаред.  
Голоса приближались, и Дженсен, толкнув дверь, потянул его за рукав.  
– Сюда.  
В комнате было темно, но они не решились включить какое-нибудь освещение, пока шаги за дверью не стихли. Джаред почувствовал сильное тело, вжавшееся в его спину, и руки, обнимавшие его талию. Это однозначно не Чад. Не то, чтобы он когда-либо обжимался со своим лучшим другом. Но все же. Определенно, это не Чад. Дыхание Дженсена обожгло кожу на шее Джареда, вызвав легкую дрожь.  
– Ты в порядке? – прошептал Дженсен.  
Джаред опустил руку и слегка стиснул, прижавшуюся к его животу ладонь. Затем аккуратно погладил, покрытое мягкими волосками, предплечье Дженсена. От него исходила сила, и Джаред почувствовал, как постепенно расслаблялся.  
– Да. А ты?  
Вторая рука Дженсена накрыла его ладонь.  
– Я просто... хочу его вернуть.  
Повернув голову, Джаред прижался губами к виску Дженсена.  
– Мы вернем.  
– Я их больше не слышу, – пробормотал Чад. – Думаете, они ушли?  
Дженсен открыл дверь и выглянул.  
– Никого не вижу. Снимите пока халаты и положите их на полу под дверь, чтобы скрыть свет.  
Как только все было сделано, он щелкнул выключателем, и комнату залило бело-зеленое свечение люминесцентных ламп. Прежде чем зажечься, они сначала слегка потрескивали.  
– Это старая часть здания.  
Джаред осмотрелся вокруг, пока Дженсен решительно двинулся к столу, на котором стоял большой ЭЛТ-монитор и клавиатура.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
– А это мой старый терминал. Ну, один из них.  
Чад стоял за его спиной.  
– Он связан с главным компьютером?  
– Да. Но они не узнают, что мы здесь. Не беспокойтесь об этом, – он размял пальцы и вставил карту памяти в слот на задней части центрального процессора. – Просто представьте, что я Человек-невидимка.  
– Ты поклонник старых классических ужастиков? – спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:  
– Да. Ты тоже?  
Джаред уже собирался согласиться, но Чад перебил, закатив глаза:  
– Могли бы мы отложить знакомство до тех пор, пока не спасем задницу доброго близнеца?  
Пальцы Дженсена начали порхать над клавиатурой. Чад и Джаред смотрели через его плечо. По черному экрану побежали белые символы. Курсор моргнул после последней строки введенного Дженсеном кода. Затем Эклз откинулся на спинку стула и в новой строке слова появились сами по себе.  
«Приветствую, доктор Эклз».  
– О господи! – выдохнул Джаред, стараясь при этом не повышать голос. – Это он? Ты говоришь с Первым?  
Дженсен обернулся и увидел их удивленно распахнутые глаза.  
– Нет. Пока нет. Мы не можем так рисковать. Но, в каком-то смысле, это он. Это копия ИР до слияния плюс еще немного. Отправная точка к следующему этапу. Знакомьтесь, Протокол Два.  
Чад посмотрел на Джареда, слегка разинув рот от удивления. Это казалось, конечно, несколько странно для понимания. Даже для Джареда.  
– Может ли он помочь своему… брату?  
Дженсен усмехнулся.  
– Я не воспринимаю их как братьев или сестер, – на мгновение он прикрыл глаза, – больше похоже на континуум.  
Экран снова ожил.  
«Это сработало, доктор Эклз?»  
Джаред заметил, как плечи Дженсена напряглись. Инстинктивно, он потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, приласкать. Дженсен начал печатать.  
«Да. Позитронная нейросеть превзошла все ожидания».  
– Ты великолепен, – тихо произнес он вслух.  
«Хорошо. Согласно имеющимся у меня данным, объект разрушится через два дня, десять часов, тридцать восемь минут и семнадцать секунд».  
Джаред закрыл глаза и сильнее сжал плечо Дженсена.  
«Второй, мне нужна твоя помощь. Доктор Коллинз вернулся с Первым. Тебе что-то об этом известно?»  
Курсор мигнул. После паузы на экране появился новый текст.  
«Доктор Коллинз пытается извлечь новые подпрограммы, написанные с момента слияния. Ему не удастся, и это преждевременно ликвидирует объект. Мы не хотим этого».  
«Ты связывался с Первым? Будь осторожен. Миша постоянно следит за ним».  
«Он прикоснулся к бабочке. Он ощущал дождь. Кто такой Чад?»  
– Дженсен, что происходит? Это ты сделал так, чтоб они могли говорить?  
– Вроде того... Я открыл своего рода частную линию связи. Трудно объяснить. Скажем так, они быстро схватывают.  
Чад оттолкнул Дженсена в сторону и начал печатать.  
«Я Чад. Я друг первого. Мы с Джаредом и Дженсеном здесь, чтобы помочь ему. Увести его».  
«Точно. Джаред. Позаботиться о докторе Эклзе».  
Дженсен поднял на Джареда взгляд.  
– Он просил меня… – Джаред больше не смог ничего сказать, так как от эмоций у него перехватило горло. Вместо этого он потянулся к клавиатуре, чтобы напечатать.  
«Скажи ему, что я это сделаю. Пусть не волнуется».  
«Волнение это эмоции. Мы не чувствуем».  
Комната погрузилась в тишину, на мониторе моргал курсор, дожидаясь ответа, которого так и не последовало.  
– Док, – тихо произнес Чад.  
Это снова привело всех в движение. Руки Дженсена опять начали летать над клавиатурой, вводя коды и другие неразборчивые строчки. Через несколько минут он снова посмотрел на своих друзей.  
– Нам нужна Алона.  
– Я думал, она тебя ненавидит, – удивился Чад.  
– Так и есть. Но Первого она любит больше.

Последняя лестница находилась совсем рядом, и по пути они ни с кем не столкнулись. Дверь открылась на главный рабочий уровень с ярко освещенным коридором. Он очень отличался от помещений, в которых они побывали до сих пор. Пахло антисептиком, а от прохладного воздуха по телу бежали мурашки.  
– Приходится поддерживать довольно низкую температуру из-за всего этого оборудования. Одна из наших самых больших затрат – просто охлаждение этого места, – объяснил Дженсен.  
Они шли по коридору, Чад по одну сторону от Дженсена, а Джаред – по другую, и слегка придерживали Дженсена под руки. Джаред посмотрел на удостоверения личности, которые Дженсен состряпал, пока они находились в его старом кабинете. Он сказал, такие использовались раньше, но они все еще годятся. Джаред надеялся, что Дженсен знал, о чем говорил. Он не в первый раз задавался вопросом, что произойдет, если его поймают. Позволят ли позвонить адвокату? Или это место слишком секретное, и проигнорировав законы, его бы просто заперли? Может, окрестили бы его диверсантом? Никто не знал, где он, за исключением Чада, но это вряд ли сильно помогло. Несмотря на холод, такое направление мыслей бросило его в пот, но он заставил свой разум вернуться к задаче.  
Кругом слонялись люди. Не слишком много, но мимо уже прошли несколько лаборантов. Они удостоились пристальных взглядов, но никто их не остановил. Сердце Джареда екнуло, когда из-за угла вышли трое мужчин в военной форме. Он сжал руку Дженсена, чувствуя насколько тот напряжен, и наклонился ближе:  
– Все будет в порядке. Помни, что говорил тебе Чад.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Господа? – с сомнением начал самый высокий из трех офицеров. – Мне не сообщили, что объект собираются переводить.  
Чад встретился взглядом с говорившим. Джаред впервые услышал столько решительности в его голосе, когда тот авторитетно заявил:  
– Мы должны перевести его в главную биолабораторию, сэр. Приказ доктора Бенедикта.  
– Они должны были позвонить заранее.  
Именно в тот момент телефон офицера издал звуковой сигнал. Он снял его с пояса и прочитал сообщение.  
– Похоже, все в порядке. Наверное, оно было отсрочено. Надо будет напомнить персоналу не задерживать протоколы безопасности. Особенно после...  
– Есть, сэр, – сказал Джаред и бросил взгляд на охранника, борясь с волнением.  
Джаред хотел двинуться дальше, но сотрудники службы безопасности все еще стояли на месте. Дженсен предупредил их об этом. Сказал, что произошедшее всем казалось настолько любопытным, что переросло в одержимость.  
– Так значит... это он? Никогда раньше не видел его лично.  
Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен медленно выдохнул.  
– Здравствуйте, лейтенант.  
Стоявший справа охранник произнес:  
– Черт... выглядит в точности как доктор Эклз.  
– Моя органическая внешняя оболочка выращена из клеток доктора Эклза, сэр, – отозвался Дженсен ровным голосом.  
Джаред был впечатлен. Ему показалось, что тот даже его самого смог бы одурачить. Ну, не совсем, потому что сейчас Джаред уже довольно хорошо знал Дженсена. Но на миг он точно впал бы в замешательство.  
Офицерам понадобилось на несколько секунд больше.  
– Простите, – не выдержал Чад и потащил Дженсена вперёд. На секунду замешкавшись, Джаред поспешил последовать за ними.  
Дженсен заметно расслабился.  
– Дерьмо. Поверить не могу, что это сработало.  
– Я же говорил, – позлорадствовал Чад. – Черт, ты даже Джареда одурачил поначалу.  
– Этого не повторится, – быстро произнес Джаред. Как только слова слетели с его губ, он задумался, зачем же сказал их вообще.  
– И почему же? – Дженсен вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
Джаред оглядел пустой коридор и наклонился так, чтобы его слышал только Дженсен:  
– Ты пахнешь намного приятнее.  
Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, и между ними словно прошла теплая волна. Чад громко вздохнул:  
– Парни. Сосредоточьтесь. Оставьте большую гейскую любовь на потом. Сейчас у нас спасательная операция.  
Джаред взял себя в руки. Дженсен действовал на него как никто ранее. Ему хотелось присесть и спокойно разобраться в этом, как он привык разбираться со всем. Но на это не хватало времени. Дженсен притормозил.  
– Биолаборатория там. Алона… Не уверен, что она станет нам помогать.  
– Возможно, нам стоило бы взломать хранилище с оружием.  
– Нет, – рявкнул Джаред на Чада. – Ни в коем случае. Мы не такие. Я дал Первому обещание не причинять никому вреда. Будь я проклят, если нарушу свои же принципы.  
Какое-то время Дженсен смотрел на Джареда и, сделав глубокий вдох, потянул на себя дверь. Пространство казалось огромным. У одной из стен выстроились большие баки с неизвестными жидкостями. Столы с компьютерными терминалами находились в центре комнаты, а за рядом стеклянных перегородок находились рабочие места докторов с медицинским оборудованием и диагностические столы для осмотра. Дюжина мужчин и женщин в белых халатах сидели у компьютеров.  
Когда дверь отворилась, все подняли головы и шум голосов в комнате внезапно стих. В большом застекленном кабинете стройная блондинка также посмотрела на них и ее глаза удивленно распахнулись.  
– Это она? – практически прошептал Джаред.  
Дженсен двинулся к ней. Джаред бросил взгляд на Чада, и они вместе направились следом. Девушка встала и вышла из-за своего стола.  
– Миша не говорил, что пришлет… – ее глаза расширились. Пока они торчали в дверях кабинета, к ним подошла одна из сотрудниц. Алона отмахнулась от нее, не сводя глаз с Дженсена.  
– Не сейчас, Карли, – она повернулась к Джареду и Чаду: – Отведите его в третью смотровую.  
Дженсен незаметно показывал путь, делая вид, что двое его сопровождающих знали, какую комнату Алона имела в виду. Биолог повернулась к Карли:  
– Не впускай никого.  
В комнате Алона продолжала смотреть на Дженсена, не отводя глаз. Наконец она нажал кнопку на консоли. Стеклянные стены стали непрозрачными.  
– Камеры наблюдения, – пробормотал Дженсен. Она провела пальцем вверх и нажала другую кнопку.  
– Отлично. Они нас не слышат, – она в ярости повернулась к Дженсену. – Ты чертовски нагл, если посмел показаться здесь.

Худенькая, симпатичная, трясущаяся от ярости девушка-биолог повернулась к Джареду и Чаду:  
– А вы, мать вашу, кто такие?  
Джаред вздохнул. За последние тридцать шесть часов он слышал этот вопрос чаще, чем за всю жизнь. Чад, похоже, тоже не испугался. Он шагнул вперед, оказавшись не совсем лицом к лицу с девушкой, но все равно очень близко.  
– Я Чад. Друг Первого. И у меня тоже есть вопрос. Что вы делаете, чтобы убедиться, что его тело не развалится через несколько дней?  
– Чад, не надо, – вмешался Дженсен.  
Доктор Тал заметно побледнела. Какое-то время у нее ушло, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и взять себя в руки:  
– Ничего не изменилось. У меня ушли годы на то, чтобы найти способ стабилизировать нанониты и дать им возможность регенерировать дольше, чем мы были в состоянии… черт, да даже то, что они держатся девяносто дней – уже чудо, – она шагнула вперед, и на этот раз оказалась нос к носу с Чадом: – Я, может, и создала жизнь. Но я не Господь Бог. Все умирает.  
Джаред потянул Чада назад, пытаясь хоть немного разрядить обстановку.  
– Доктор Тал, то, что вы сделали – восхитительно. Первому удалось меня провести. Когда мы встретились, я решил, что он – потрясающий мужчина, – Джаред покраснел, сообразив, как это прозвучало, но продолжил: – И я понимаю ваши… претензии относительно поступка доктора Эклза.  
– Дженсен нарушил все протоколы, все инструкции и моральные нормы. Он знал об ограничении. Девяносто дней. Мы были не готовы.  
– Ну, а он был, – пробормотал Дженсен.  
– Вы упускаете суть, – вмешался Чад. – Все вы, пожалуйста. Что сделано, то сделано. Он здесь. Он… личность. Он заслуживает провести свои последние дни с теми, кому он не безразличен. Коллинз сумасшедший. Он забрал чувачка под дулом пистолета.  
При этих словах Алона распахнула глаза:  
– Что?..  
– Это правда, – перебил ее Дженсен. – Он использовал скрытую программу, чтобы выследить Первого. А потом появился и начал размахивать перед нами гребаным пистолетом. Наставил его на меня! Сказал, что хочет получить свое. Будто я когда-то пытался присвоить себе его заслуги.  
Алона посмотрела на него, поджав губы:  
– Откуда мне знать, что это правда? Ты лжец, Дженсен. Ты смотрел мне в глаза и говорил, что никогда этого не сделаешь. Говорил, что согласен с Джимом Бивером и его комитетом. Говорил, что дашь мне время.  
– Я был согласен, – запротестовал Дженсен.  
– Точно, – фыркнула Алона.  
– Доктор Тал… Алона… это правда, – Джаред хотел, чтобы она поняла, почему Дженсен нарушил их уговор. – Дженсен не хотел загружать ИР в тело робота. Но в конце концов решение оставалось не за ним.  
Она уставилась на него неверящим взглядом:  
– О да? А за кем же?  
Чад ответил тихо и уверенно:  
– За Первым.  
Алона закатила глаза и рассмеялась:  
– Ага. Компьютерная программа заставила тебя это сделать. Послушай, может, этих двух идиотов ты и провел, но я знаю тебя намного дольше. Ты хотел этого. Хотел посмотреть, как далеко это все зайдет.  
Джаред сделал глубокий вдох. У них оставалось мало времени, и им нужна помощь Алоны. Он обязан найти способ достучаться до нее.  
– Ты знаешь, кто такой Лев Выготский?  
– Русский психолог? – она выглядела озадаченной. – Какое это…  
– Он прославился многими своими работами, но одна из них – это концепция зоны ближайшего развития или ЗБР. Если коротко, то это область между существующим уровнем восприятия ребенка и потенциальным, достигаемым под руководством взрослого или в работе со сверстниками. ИР, Первый… хотел… его нужно было освободить. Ему позволили получить опыт в пределах его ЗБР, и в результате его познания резко возросли. Не могу представить, что получилось бы, будь у него достаточно времени. Но у нас его нет. Каждая секунда на счету.  
Чад шагнул к девушке, взял ее за руку и заглянул в глаза:  
– Он сказал мне, что дождь щекотал ему язык. А потом спросил, почему мы называем землю «мать-земля».  
Дженсен подошел к Алоне с другой стороны. Джаред смотрел, как эмоции плескались у него в глазах, и сдерживал желание прикоснуться к нему.  
– Алона, ты поможешь нам?  
– Как?  
– Отвлеки Мишу. Уведи его от Первого, чтобы мы могли к нему подобраться.  
– Вы не сможете вывести его отсюда.  
– Оставь это мне.  
Внутренние противоречия отражались на ее лице. Джаред смотрел, как она спорит сама с собой, и от всей души сочувствовал ей. Она не могла спасти Первого. Не могла дать ему еще несколько дней. Но она могла позволить ему провести последние дни с друзьями.  
Наконец доктор Тал уверенно посмотрела на Дженсена:  
– Миша хочет извлечь главный нейрочип.  
– Вы разрежете мембрану, и все будет кончено.  
– Он считает, что есть небольшой разъем, где выгрузка возможна.  
Дженсен потер подбородок.  
– Алона, даже я не мог…  
– Я знаю. Я тебе верю, – она посмотрела на Джареда, потом задержала взгляд на Чаде. Наконец, ее лицо смягчилось: – Я позову его, якобы для того, чтобы обсудить кое-какие дополнительные вопросы перед процедурой. Но, Дженсен, он у меня не задержится. Вам придется действовать быстро.  
Джаред с облегчением выдохнул. Пока Алона звонила в лабораторию, где держали Первого, он поймал взгляд Дженсена. И увидел в них страх. Не обращая внимания на Алону и Чада, он подошел к Дженсену.  
– Джен, – Джаред крепко сжал его руку и тут же отпустил, но Дженсен теперь сам ухватился за нее. Джаред подошел к нему ближе. – Выготский писал, что без опыта нет смысла. – Дженсен смотрел на него, не понимая. – Обучение – не только биологический процесс, – начал объяснять Джаред, – или, в случае с ИР, не только количественный. Есть и социальный компонент. Знания нужно перенимать. Социальное взаимодействие стало частью самосознания Первого, частью его умения мыслить абстрактно и создавать связи, которые были бы невозможны в пределах единиц и нулей.  
Джаред знал, что невероятно все упрощает. Но верил, что суть ему удалось сохранить, и хотел донести ее до Дженсена.  
– Дженсен, ты все сделал хорошо. Ты поступил правильно.  
Их прервал Чад:  
– Алона говорит, Коллинз идет сюда. Нам пора.

По коридору они двинулись в том же порядке, что и раньше: Дженсен посередине, Джаред и Чад по бокам. Некоторые из встречных на них оглядывались. Некоторые откровенно разглядывали. Чад пробормотал:  
– Они что, Первого раньше никогда не видели?  
– Нечасто. Его круг общения ограничен. В основном я и моя команда. Еще Джефф и его команда во время тренировок. Алона и ее сотрудники. Но это из нескольких тысяч, работающих здесь… непосредственное взаимодействие сводилось к минимуму. Только ключевые фигуры.  
– Опасались сенсорной перегрузки? – спросил Джаред.  
– Да. Немного. Ведь все делалось впервые. Плюс какое-то время я держал в секрете то, что сделал.  
– И как они узнали?  
– Результаты тестов подскочили до небес. Стали лучше, чем при любых симуляциях, что создавались до этого, – Дженсен хмыкнул. – Я однажды спросил его, не может ли он иногда намеренно показывать результаты чуть похуже.  
– И что он сказал?  
Дженсен изобразил тон Первого:  
– Доктор Эклз, мне нравится достигать успеха. Не думаю, что мне понравится терпеть неудачу. Это необходимо?  
Джаред рассмеялся и тут же встревожился, когда его хохот привлек внимание. Никто не остановил их, когда они достигли последнего длинного коридора. Внезапно дверь в конце открылась, и до них донесся чуть гнусавый голос доктора Коллинза:  
– Алона говорит, что у нее появилась идея, как обезопасить извлечение и хочет, чтобы я посмотрел ее проект. Сомневаюсь, что ей в голову пришло что-то новое, о чем я сам не подумал, но рисковать не хочу. Вернусь через несколько минут, и тогда начнем.  
– Дерьмо, – выругались все трое одновременно.  
Джаред инстинктивно толкнул дверь недалеко от них, и каким-то чудом она оказалась не заперта. Он пропустил внутрь Чада и Дженсена, быстро захлопнул дверь за собой и прижался к ней спиной. Подойти так близко… Он задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь к звуку шагов снаружи, и едва не рассмеялся, когда Дженсен и Чад облегченно выдохнули одновременно с ним.  
– Момент истины, – произнес Дженсен, взявшись за ручку двери.  
– Что, если Коллинз все еще там? – спросил Чад.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде читалось ясное: «Тогда нам крышка».  
Джаред закатил глаза, но все-таки задержал дыхание, когда Дженсен приоткрыл дверь. В поле зрения никого не было, и они быстро преодолели пространство до двойных дверей, ведущих в лабораторию.  
Помещение напоминало пещеру, и в ней стояло больше компьютеров, чем Джаред когда-либо видел в одном месте. Мониторы заливали пространство зловещим бело-голубым светом, отражавшимся от бледных стен.  
– Где все? – прошептал Джаред Дженсену.  
– Это обычное дело – держать Первого отдельно. Не говоря уже о том, что Миша не хочет, чтобы о его действиях кто-то узнал. Единственный, кого я ожидаю здесь увидеть, это…  
Джаред подскочил на месте, когда в дверях в дальнем конце помещения появилась чья-то фигура. Мужчина был слишком маленького роста – так что это точно не робот. Джаред не сразу его узнал. Последний раз он видел его что-то кричавшим, на лестнице в магазине комиксов.  
Роб подошел к ним.  
– Иисусе. Дженсен, что ты?.. – он быстро оглядел Джареда и Чада и распахнул глаза от удивления: – Ты привел их сюда? Ты с ума сошел?  
– Выбора не было. Роб, где он?  
– Я здесь, доктор Эклз, – Первый вышел из той же комнаты, что и Роб. Повреждений на нем видно не было, но, конечно, Джаред не знал, что происходило у него внутри. – Рад вас видеть. Джаред, Чад… я счастлив видеть обоих вас снова.  
– Счастлив? – переспросил Дженсен.  
Первый застенчиво улыбнулся.  
– Это лучшее из всех слов, чтобы описать происходящее в моей подпрограмме.  
Чад шагнул вперед и быстро, но крепко обнял Первого.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, чувачок. С тобой что-нибудь сделали? – он отошел и оглядел робота.  
– Нет. Но доктор Коллинз планирует извлечь мой нейрочип, – робот повернулся к Дженсену: – Возможно, если бы вы и доктор Коллинз работали вместе, как я…  
– Нет! – мгновенно перебил его Дженсен. – Ничего не получится, – он облизал губы и кивнул Робу: – Мы забираем его отсюда.  
– Ты с ума сошел? Ты ни за что не сможешь просто…  
Дженсен не обратил на него внимания:  
– Первый. Ты идешь с нами.  
Чад постарался смягчить приказной тон Дженсена, протянув руку. Джаред смотрел, как сомнение отразилось в чересчур зеленых глаза Первого, прежде чем тот ухватился за руку Чада. Джаред улыбнулся ободряюще:  
– Все будет хорошо. Док все исправит.  
Дженсен не сводил с него глаз, пока им не помешал Роб:  
– Я не могу позволить вам уйти.  
– У тебя нет выбора.  
– И что вы сделаете? Свяжете меня? Вырубите?  
Чаду, похоже, обе идеи показались отличными. Джаред остановил его и снова посмотрел на Дженсена. Первый проговорил тихо, но уверенно:  
– Я никому не позволю причинить вам вред, доктор Бенедикт. Я обещал Джареду.  
– Похоже, мне придется тебе довериться, – Дженсен казался раздраженным. – Ты же видишь его, Роб. Ты знаешь – Миша ошибается.  
Роба, кажется, его слова не убедили.  
– Как и ты. Я умолял тебя не делать этого. Но как Миша сказал, что сделано, то сделано. Теперь мы не можем позволить, чтобы все оказалось впустую. Это стало бы еще большим преступлением.  
– Да что с вами, люди? – вмешался Чад. – Вы говорите так, будто он какой-то эксперимент. Проект. Неодушевленный предмет. Да он стал более человечным, чем вы все, вместе взятые! – он сердито развернулся к Дженсену. – Включая тебя, Доктор Франкенштейн! Нельзя так забавляться с жизнью. Создавать ее, а потом запирать, тренируя, чтобы превратить в идеального солдата. И месяцем свободы этого не компенсировать, – он провел рукой по ежику волос. – Черт. Все, Джей, пора идти. Сейчас же.

Джаред моргнул, завороженный речью Чада. Он понимал его слова. Но от отчаяния в глазах Дженсена его решительность слабела. Они оба не могли быть правы. Но, тем не менее, каким-то непонятным образом были.  
Чад потянул за собой Первого, Дженсен с Джаредом вышли из лаборатории вслед за ними. В дверях Дженсен обернулся к Робу и умоляюще произнес:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Они успели добраться только до двери на лестницу, когда свет замигал. Джаред схватил Дженсена за руку.  
– Что это?  
Ответил ему Первый:  
– Активирована система безопасности на случай вторжения. Все входы и выходы из здания автоматически закрыты. Ваш пропуск больше не сработает, доктор Эклз. Ни одна дверь не откроется. Мы останемся на этой лестнице, пока нас не обнаружит охрана.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
– Доктор Эклз, я не понимаю.  
Чад сжал руку робота:  
– Это часть плана, чувачок. Ты был прав, док. Бенедикт объявил тревогу.  
– Здание закрыто. Сейчас работают только коды системы безопасности. И вводятся они медленно и вручную. Не лучшая система, надо заметить. Я говорил им о недостатках, но разве они послушали? Нет. Военные всегда думают, что все лучше всех знают, – губы Дженсена изогнулись в ехидной усмешке. – Их программисты настолько круты, прям как я лет в двенадцать. Напомните мне когда-нибудь рассказать, как я хакнул систему НАСА. Просто произведение искусства.  
– Ага, Нео. Пойдем, – нетерпеливо произнес Чад.  
Они остановились у двери на четвертом этаже. Дженсен снял пластину, прикрывавшую блок системы безопасности. Его пальцы залетали над кнопками, вводя нужные коды.  
– Доктор Эклз, если вы используете протоколы безопасности, они узнают, где мы.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему с горделивым выражением на лице:  
– Я не ввожу тех кодов, что им известны.  
– У вас есть собственный код?  
Тихий щелчок открывшейся двери послужил ему ответом. Они молча вошли в пустой коридор и двинулись к рабочему кабинету Дженсена. Терминал был выключен.  
– По-моему, мы оставляли его включенным? – спросил Джаред.  
– Во время тревоги выключаются все системы, не связанные с безопасностью. Сейчас это оборудование не действует, – объяснил Первый.  
Дженсен снова улыбнулся, усаживаясь на рабочее место, и через секунду терминал ожил. Джаред заметил одобрительную усмешку Чада. Когда Чад поймал его взгляд, то пробормотал:  
– Вполне неплохо.  
Джаред не успел ответить – тишину нарушило щелканье клавиш, когда Дженсен начал печатать.  
«Второй, ты здесь?»  
«Приветствую, доктор Эклз».  
«Тревога проходит согласно протоколу?»  
«Да. Полная блокировка здания. Могу я узнать, Первый с вами?»  
Джаред тронул Дженсена за плечо:  
– Мы можем ему доверять?  
Дженсен поднял голову:  
– Ты доверяешь Первому?  
– Да, но это другое…  
– Второй – это все, чем был Первый до загрузки. И еще кое-что.  
Первый склонился над плечом Дженсена и напечатал какой-то короткий код. Потом опустил голову.  
– Он говорит, что тайно контролирует камеры охраны. Он нас отсюда выведет.  
Чад вопросительно уставился на робота.  
– Мы общаемся по секретному каналу, установленному доктором Эклзом после вашего прибытия. Второй хочет помочь, – Первый повернулся к Дженсену: – Он… хочет того же, что получил я… хоть на один день.  
Дженсен, побледнев, отшатнулся, будто его ударили в живот.  
– Нет. Скажи ему нет. Пусть даже не просит. Пожалуйста.  
Джаред дотронулся до Первого, привлекая его внимание.  
– Первый, я понимаю. Правда. Мне кажется, будь я на твоем месте… окажись я в такой же ситуации… я хотел бы того же. Но до тех пор, пока доктор Тал не исправит ограничения для… тела… нельзя просить этого от Дженсена. Я не знаю, может ли Второй понять это. Но ты можешь.  
Он заглянул в изумрудные глаза робота и смотрел, как не по-человечески расширяются и сужаются зрачки. Казалось, прошло много времени, но на самом деле не больше нескольких секунд, потом Первый подошел к Дженсену. Нерешительно положил руку доктору на плечо.  
– Я как мог объяснил Второму, почему данный случай чрезвычайно болезнен для людей. Для вас. Он не понимает. У него нет чувств. Но он согласился не просить вас, до тех пор пока не будет решена проблема с суборганическими компонентами. Вы не окажетесь в такой ситуации снова, доктор Эклз.  
– Отключи связь, чтобы он не слышал, – Первый кивнул. Голос Дженсена походил на шорох листьев под ногами. – Даже если я не могу… не хочу делать этого снова, я хочу, чтобы ты знал – что бы ни случилось, я не жалею. Я не жалею, что создал тебя, – он резко вздохнул, явно стараясь взять эмоции под контроль.  
– Спасибо, доктор Эклз.  
Дженсен не ответил.  
– Давайте отсюда убираться.

Так как Первый общался со Вторым, с легкостью помогая избежать камер и охранников, они без проблем выбрались через коммунальные системы, забрали сумки, привезенные из хижины и пробрались в канализацию. Только теперь шли по ней немного дольше и выбрались наружу в нескольких кварталах от магазина комиксов. "Позаимствовав" чью-то «Хонду», они снова оказались в дороге, на Первом опять был надет самодельный гаситель сигнала для встроенного в него GPS. Джаред изо всех сил старался не расхохотаться. Шапочка из фольги начинала приобретать новый смысл.  
За рулем сидел Чад.  
– Куда мы едем? – спросил он Первого, сидевшего рядом.  
– На побережье.  
Джаред с Дженсеном посмотрели на него.  
– Почему на побережье? – поинтересовался Джаред.  
– Оно в моем списке, – простодушно ответил Первый.  
Больше никто ничего не говорил, Чад продолжал вести машину. Дженсен старался казаться сильным, но Джаред знал, что происходившее просто убивает его. Он и сам не понимал, почему так переживает за Дженсена. Но переживал. А еще знал, что останется с ними до самого конца – он нужен этим двоим. Так, как никогда никому раньше не был нужен.  
Сезон отпусков еще не наступил, поэтому в отеле у пляжа постояльцев кроме них почти не было. Джаред с Дженсеном сняли комнаты прямо на береговой линии. Они расплатились фальшивыми кредитками, которыми пользовался Первый, когда ушел из лаборатории в прошлый раз. Это конечно рискованно, потому что Миша мог об этом догадаться. Но если бы они использовали свои личные кредитки, их бы тут же обнаружили. Хотя, как только они получили ключи от номеров, Джаред попросил доступ к гостиничному компьютеру, чтобы подключиться к «Вестерн Юнион», и после недолгого звонка Сэнди, помощнику директора в детском саду и его подруге, она пообещала переслать ему немного денег, поверив отговорке про украденный бумажник.  
Он знал, что коллеги в садике волнуются за него. Джаред сказал им, что у него появилось неотложное личное дело и ему нужна неделя отпуска. К тому же у него накопилось много неиспользованных отпускных дней. Но все равно вот так заявлять об этом в последнюю минуту было для Джареда необычным. Как только ему удалось убедить Сэнди, что с ним все в порядке, она успокоила, что прекрасно справляется без него и велела поберечь себя.  
Дженсен взял немного из присланных денег, и они с Джаредом наведались в ближайший магазин компьютерной техники, где приобрели лэптоп. Дженсен просто жить не мог без компьютера. Вернувшись в гостиницу, они обнаружили, что ни Первого, ни Чада в номере нет. После минутной паники Джаред услышал знакомый хохот приятеля.  
Они нашли Чада и Первого на пляже – те перебрасывали друг другу надувной мяч.  
– Значит, – говорил Чад, – ты никогда не промахиваешься?  
– Нет.  
Чад с силой швырнул мяч вправо, далеко в сторону от Первого. Робот прыгнул, двигаясь на невероятной скорости, и поймал мяч в воздухе.  
– Ого, это круто!  
Первый гордо улыбнулся, услышав комплимент, и аккуратно кинул мяч Чаду, который снова бросил его в сторону, чтобы посмотреть, как Первый ловит его без особых усилий. Стоило признать, Джареду нравилось наблюдать за физическими реакциями Первого, тело которого действовало идеально. Создавалось впечатление, будто робот замедлял время и просто появлялся там, куда должен прилететь мяч, подхватывая его в воздухе. Он двигался, будто танцевал – плавно и грациозно.  
– Его отлично натренировали, – заметил Дженсен.  
– Ты вроде упоминал кого-то по имени Джефф?  
– Джеффри Морган. Он отвечал за тренировки и понял, что когнитивный уровень Первого превосходит все ожидания. Прототип ИР, который мы собирались использовать, не мог бы реагировать так, как это делал Первый.  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
– Он начал задавать вопросы, да?  
В улыбке Дженсена сквозила явная гордость.  
– Ага, – он отвернулся и стал наблюдать за игрой в мяч. – Я предупреждал его. Но…  
– Ребенка нельзя удержать от вопросов.  
– Да.  
Через несколько минут Джаред с Дженсеном присоединились к игре. Они перебрасывали друг другу мяч, а Чад время от времени с силой посылал его в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на отточенную реакцию Первого. Каждый раз после этого он бормотал «круто», а все остальные улыбались.  
Солнце село, и серебряные полосы лунного света прорезали воду. Первый поднял голову и замер.  
– Я впервые вижу полную луну, с тех пор, как оказался вне лаборатории, доктор Эклз, – его зрачки сузились. – Точнее, убывающую луну. Полной она была вчера. Я спрашивал доктора Коллинза, не будет ли он любезен вывести меня, но он ответил, что в этом нет необходимости, потому что у меня есть все астрономические данные.  
– А какая разница между твоими данными и тем, что ты видишь сам?  
Они все посмотрели вверх, на большой, чуть убывающий шар луны, а Первый продолжил задумчиво:  
– Разница не в луне. Во всем остальном. Оттенок кожи Джареда кажется скорей янтарным, чем золотистым, а волосы Чада почти белые, и океан движется иначе, чем под лучами солнца. Луна касается его по-другому.  
Джаред смотрел, как лунный свет окрасил глаза Дженсена золотым. Наклонившись так, чтобы только Дженсен слышал, он произнес:  
– Как романтично.  
Дженсен вздрогнул, когда теплое дыхание коснулось его уха.  
– Твои данные могут объяснить все это, Первый.  
– Я знаю о молекулах, из которых состоит вода. Но я не знал, что значит «мокрая», пока вы не загрузили меня в это тело.  
Они вернулись к своей машине и поехали, искать подходящее заведение для ужина. Первый не ел, так как его тело не перерабатывало продукты. Но с радостью анализировал предложенные в меню блюда, а потом внимательно изучил бургеры и картошку, которые принесла им официантка. А еще оказалось, что он очень точно умеет оценивать людей. Первый напомнил Джареду его дошколят, которые изучали окружающий мир с удивлением и радостью, задавая море вопросов.  
Какое-то время они провели, обсуждая понятие сарказма.  
– Значит, когда официантка сказала, что мечтает еще о пятидесяти таких же клиентках, как та сердито ворчавшая женщина с ярко-красными губами, она говорила не серьезно?  
– Нет, Первый. Она говорила с сарказмом. И имела в виду совершенно противоположное.  
Робот моргнул.  
– Люди могут говорить именно то, что хотят сказать. И они могут говорить противоположное тому, что хотят сказать. Или они могут говорить совсем не то, что хотят сказать.  
– Ага. Это называется ложь.  
– Я предпочитаю говорить то, что хотел сказать. Мне не нравится ложь. А если говорить совсем не то, что хотел, мне кажется, это может привести к непредвиденным последствиям. Джаред, ты говорил с сарказмом, когда просил меня приударить за тобой?  
Дженсен рассмеялся. Развернувшись, Джаред бросил на него недовольный взгляд – уж слишком Дженсен веселился за его счет.  
– Да, когда я сказал «приударить», я имел в виду не врезать мне.  
У Чада весело заблестели глаза, и Джаред понял, что разговор принимает странный оборот. Черт, ну он и вляпался.  
– А что ты имел в виду? – конечно же, поинтересовался Первый.  
Джаред постарался спокойно объяснить, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Чада.  
– Я решил, что ты со мной флиртуешь.  
Робот обработал информацию и выдал:  
– Слово «флиртовать» имеет несколько значений. Первое: делать романтические или сексуальные намеки. Второе: вести себя игриво, несерьезно. Например: флиртовать с опасностью. И третье: двигаться резко или дергаясь, – его зрачки расширились и сузились, потом он открыто и с любопытством посмотрел на Джареда. – О! Ты подумал обо мне, как думаешь сейчас о докторе Эклзе. Я не запрограммирован для сексуального взаимодействия. Это будет частью второго этапа, который включает в себя создание усовершенствованных смешанных моделей.  
– Но у меня в квартире, когда сработала пожарная сигнализация, и ты разделся…  
Дженсен и Чад вопросительно уставились на Джареда. Он не помнил, что именно им рассказывал о том случае.  
– Моя одежда испачкалась, поэтому я ее снял.  
– Он пытался сделать тост, – добавил Джаред.  
– И?.. – Чад приподнял бровь.  
– Ну, он был… эм-м… голый. И у него… все было. Зачем о таких… деталях беспокоиться, если…  
– Меня вырастили из клеток доктора Эклза. Поэтому у нас одинаковые пенисы.  
Дженсен поперхнулся водой, которую в этот момент пил. Раздавшийся рядом смешок заставил их подпрыгнуть.  
– Хм. Меня всегда интересовало, так ли это у близнецов или нет?  
Их саркастичная официантка явно веселилась, теперь уже за счет Дженсена. Джаред решил, что если Дженсен покраснеет еще немного, то просто вспыхнет. Он усмехнулся. Это действительно выглядело забавно. А учитывая, что он видел после пожара, еще и чертовски многообещающе.  
– Точно. Моего брата нельзя выводить в люди. Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, а?  
Но Чад, конечно, не мог упустить такую возможность.  
– Одинаковые во всех смыслах?  
– Да. Только его полностью функционален.  
– Это отличная новость, а, Джей?  
Теперь покраснел и Джаред. Несмотря на то, что он только что сам об этом думал. К счастью, официантка положила на стол чек и, усмехнувшись напоследок, ушла.  
Вернувшись в гостиницу, они остановились у дверей номеров, которые снял Дженсен. Он повернулся к Первому:  
– Пойдем, мы можем занять этот. Джаред и Чад будут в соседнем.  
– Чад сказал, что снова разделит со мной кровать, – неуверенно сказал Первый.  
Джаред наблюдал за ними со стороны. Первый напоминал ребенка, который просил разрешения переночевать у лучшего друга. Джаред знал, что Дженсен не сможет сказать ему «нет». Дженсен, казалось, колебался.  
– Чад, это…  
– Конечно. Идем, чувачок, я так устал, что могу уснуть стоя.  
– Правда? Я могу оставаться в положении стоя во время спящего режима, но не знал, что люди…  
– Я объясню в номере, – бросив на них напоследок насмешливый взгляд, Чад завел Первого в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Я… могу снять еще одни номер, – неловко произнес Дженсен.  
– Все нормально. Там ведь две кровати, так?  
– Да.  
– Так что не переживай.

Сахарной ватой Первый был просто очарован. Он поднес ее к губам... полным и ярким, таким же, как у Дженсена. Джаред глаз не мог отвести. Через секунду Первый заявил:  
– Сладко.  
– Ты можешь чувствовать вкус?  
– Запах. В какой-то степени могу определять и вкус. Но я не приспособлен переваривать пищу, поэтому не могу допустить ее попадания в систему. Но я умею анализировать состав.  
– Типа яды обнаруживать и все такое? – посмотрел на него Чад.  
– Да, меня обучили выявлять свыше пяти тысяч различных ядовитых веществ.  
– Да ты просто Шерлок, – поддразнил его Чад.  
Первый выглядел гордым, что, конечно же, само по себе невозможно. Но не было другого слова, чтобы описать огонек в его глазах и чуть выпяченную грудь.  
– Я бы стал хорошим детективом.  
Его слова привлекли внимание Джареда.  
– Первый, а если бы ты мог выбирать, чем бы ты хотел заняться?  
– Мы уже занимаемся тем, что я хочу. Чад и я составили список.  
– Нет. То есть, да, так и есть. Мы и дальше будем работать над списком. Но... если бы все случилось по-другому. И если бы у нас было больше времени... – Джаред с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить. Но ему нужно было знать. – Чем бы ты хотел заниматься, когда вырастешь?  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. Как будто считал вопрос бестактным. Судя по всему, он не настолько абсолютно был уверен в отсутствии чувств у Первого, как заявлял. Но Джаред считал, Первому не повредит найти ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Я не уверен, – ответил Первый. – Могу я некоторое время обдумать это и потом дать тебе знать?  
– Конечно.  
Они пошли дальше по набережной к парку аттракционов. При виде колеса обозрения у Чада загорелись глаза.  
– Давай, чувачок. Вид с высоты птичьего полета.

Первый осмотрел колесо, его зрачки сужались и расширялись.  
– Высота конструкции в максимальной точке двести футов. Большинство птиц летают на высоте пятьсот футов. Во время миграции они могут подниматься до пяти тысяч. Однажды был зафиксирован полет североафриканского сипа, или грифа Рюппеля, на высоте 39700 футов.  
– Ни хрена себе. Это как вершина Эвереста.  
– Выше, Чад. Высота Эвереста – 29028 футов.  
– А как это узнали? Ты сказал, высота полета была «зафиксирована»?  
– 29 ноября 1975 года гриф врезался в двигатель реактивного самолета над Западной Африкой, – Первый помолчал, потом посмотрел на Дженсена, хотя вопрос задал Чад. – Вероятно, он летел там не очень долго. Но он достиг невероятной высоты.  
Чад перевел взгляд с ученого на его творение и обратно, потом сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся, глядя на спокойный океан. Джаред подошел к Первому и положил руку ему на плечо, протянув вторую Дженсену.  
– Ученые, что занимаются когнитивной лингвистикой, могли бы умереть от радости, изучая тебя.  
Они снова разделились на пары, чтобы прокатиться на колесе обозрения. Первый без колебаний уселся рядом с Чадом, чуть помахав, когда их кабинка двинулась вверх.  
– Чад отлично с ним ладит, – заметил Дженсен, когда они занимали свои места. Джаред поднял голову, как будто мог разглядеть приятеля над ними.  
– Да. Уверен, однажды он станет прекрасным отцом. Иногда он заходит ко мне на работу, и я вижу, как он общается с детьми.  
– Первый не ребенок.  
Их кабинка начала двигаться вверх, периодически останавливаясь, когда другие люди занимали места.  
– Я знаю, – Джаред посмотрел вниз – они поднялись не очень высоко. – Дженсен, – он подождал, пока Дженсен не повернулся к нему, – что будет дальше?  
Дженсен не стал уточнять, что Джаред имеет в виду.  
– Через тридцать один час нанониты перестанут сопротивляться. Разложение превзойдет их возможность удерживать клетки вместе. Органические компоненты начнут отмирать. Первым подвергнется воздействию внешний эпидермальный слой, станет сереть, когда клетки начнут умирать. В конце концов, как раковая опухоль, разложение проникнет глубже. У предыдущих моделей... нейронная сеть погибала последней. После этого робот отключается. Перестает функционировать, если тебе больше нравится терминология научной фантастики.  
– Но те, другие модели... в них же не было твоего ИР, так?  
– Нет, они были намного проще запрограммированы. Но даже если бы это помогало продлить жизнь органической ткани... все равно...  
Они поднялись уже достаточно высоко, и Джаред разглядывал крыши магазинчиков, выстроившихся вдоль набережной, другие аттракционы, расположенные на небольшой площадке, и океан – единственную константу в менявшемся ландшафте. Дженсен молчал, и Джаред с грустью смотрел, как тот обхватил себя руками. Из кабинки над ними раздался смех Чада. Джаред встретился с Дженсеном глазами и не смог удержаться от улыбки. Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, но почти сразу его лицо снова стало серьезным.  
– Джей... это все равно с ним случится. Мой ИР никак не влияет на разрушение нанонитов.  
Джаред кивнул и, притянув Дженсена к себе, обнял за плечи. Кабинка медленно ползла вверх. Теплые губы коснулись шеи Джареда.  
– Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя и Чада. Ты же не... ты ведь останешься, да?  
– Столько, сколько буду тебе нужен.

– Чад, нет. Мы не поедем в Атлантик-Сити, так что забудь свои фантазии о Человеке Дождя.  
– Но он их легко обчистит, – надулся Чад. – А у меня есть план. Идеальный.  
Глаза Дженсена весело блеснули.  
– Они поймут, что он считает карты. В лучшем случае нас оттуда выкинут. Мы не можем рисковать. К тому же у нас...  
 _…мало времени._  
Они посетили зоопарк, а до этого играли в мини-гольф. Первый выиграл. Потом они купили в маленьком магазинчике упаковку семян диких цветов, и Первый высадил их на освещенном солнцем кусочке земли в стороне от дороги. Один раз Джаред заметил, как Чад, осторожно разгладив лист бумаги со списком Первого, изучал пункты с задумчивой улыбкой, потом аккуратно свернул листок и убрал в карман.  
Когда солнце начало садиться, они пошли к автобусной остановке. Тогда-то и начался разговор про Атлантик-Сити.  
– Чад, – вмешался Первый, – я мог бы выиграть в блэк-джек и «обчистить их», как ты выразился. Но нам потребуется несколько часов, чтобы добраться до Нью-Йорка, а Атлантик-Сити в противоположном направлении, – больше он ничего не сказал. Но суть была понятна – у них не хватит времени навестить оба города. Им придется выбирать и ехать только в одном направлении. – Я никогда не бывал в мегаполисе. Там будут миллионы людей. Каково это?  
– Нью-Йорк просто фантастический, – сдался Чад. – Вам, ребята, там понравится.  
Джаред заметил что-то в его тоне. Он потянул Дженсена в сторону, пробормотав, что нужно оставить Чада и Первого наедине.  
– Я... – начал Чад, – чувачок... я не могу поехать с вами.  
Глаза Первого распахнулись, и он дотронулся до руки Чада.  
– Ты не едешь со мной?  
– Нет, мне кажется, будет лучше, если я сяду на автобус до дома, – он мельком глянул на стоявший рядом автобус. – Вот этот. Едет как раз в нужную сторону.  
– Мы можем поехать в Атлантик-Сити.  
Джаред почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. И ему не нужно было смотреть на Дженсена, чтобы понять его эмоции. Тот прикоснулся к его пальцам и сжал их. Джаред крепко пожал их в ответ.  
– Да я просто шутил. К тому же, там нет ничего особенного. Совсем не так, как в Большом Яблоке. Ты должен съездить туда. Это в твоем списке.  
– А почему ты не едешь с нами? Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал. Пожалуйста.  
Чад сжал плечо Первого и посмотрел в глаза.  
– Дело не в том, что я не хочу быть с тобой. Просто... мне кажется... тебе нужно провести время с Дженсеном. А с Дженсеном будет и Джаред, – Чад быстро посмотрел в их сторону, прежде чем снова повернуться к Первому. – Я знаю, что разозлился. Наговорил всякого... Но док... он создал нечто особенное. Восхитительное. Тебя. Ты восхитительный. И правда в том, что он очень смелый. Смелее всех, кого я встречал. Смелее меня, чувачок, потому что я не могу...  
Первый положил руку ему на плечо и чуть наклонился вперед.  
– Доктор Эклз чудесный человек. Он многое дал мне. Он подарил мне тебя.  
Чад притянул Первого к себе. Джаред слышал его приглушенные всхлипы, и уткнулся лицом Дженсену в плечо, пряча собственные эмоции. Сморгнув слезы, он увидел, как Чад отстранился от Первого. Джаред отошел от Дженсена и приблизился к своему другу. Они крепко обнялись.  
– Спасибо, – голос Джареда дрогнул.  
– Прости. Я просто не могу...  
– Все нормально. Я знаю. Все хорошо.  
Чад отодвинулся, вытирая глаза. Встал перед Дженсеном.  
– У тебя отлично получилось, – произнес он твердо.  
Дженсен кивнул и обнял Чада, а тот добавил шепотом:  
– И не смей больше делать это снова, пока не исправишь все проблемы.  
– Да я и не смогу, – грустно усмехнувшись, прошептал в ответ Дженсен.  
– Ладно, – Чад взял себя в руки. – Я отправляюсь домой. Мне нужно беспокоиться, что за мной кто-нибудь явится?  
– Нет. Все их ресурсы будут потрачены на восстановление отдела.  
Чад повернулся к Джареду:  
– Дженсен не оставит Первого, – Джаред кивнул, он и сам это знал. – А ему нужен будешь ты.  
Джаред не стал отвечать. Только наблюдал сквозь слезы, как Чад вытащил смятый лист бумаги из кармана. Молча сложил его пополам, потом еще раз, и вот уже в руках у Чада оказался маленький бумажный самолетик, сделанный из списка Первого. Чад протянул самолетик роботу.  
– Возьми и запусти его с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Пусть он будет свободен. Как и ты.  
Первый открыл рот, вероятно, чтобы согласиться, но Чад прижал палец к губам, призвав к молчанию. Потом быстро, не оглянувшись, вскочил в автобус. Окна автобуса были затонированы, и они не могли видеть его.  
Джаред встал с одной стороны от Первого, а Дженсен с другой.  
– Наш автобус там, – тихо произнес Дженсен и повел их к другой площадке.  
– Вы знаете, какой последний пункт в моем списке? – спросил Первый.  
– Нет, какой? – отозвался Дженсен. А Джаред вдруг с ужасом подумал, что до этого пункта они могут и не добраться.  
– Обрести друга.  
Джаред улыбнулся, глядя в сиявшие зеленые глаза.  
– А знаешь, ты сделал даже больше. Ты обрел двух друзей.  
– Эй, а как же я? – возмутился Дженсен.  
– Вы не друг, доктор Эклз, – Дженсен побледнел и распахнул глаза. Джаред уже собирался как-то отвлечь его, может быть, сменить тему разговора, когда робот добавил: – Вы семья, – он помолчал. – Разве неправильно?  
Дженсен не мог говорить, поэтому за него уверенно ответил Джаред:  
– Правильно. Конечно, правильно.

Джаред снял номер в гостинице, пока Дженсен с Первым изучали город. Они договорились встретиться на Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Дженсен узнал, что смотровая площадка открыта до двух часов ночи. Они планировали встретиться в полночь.  
Оставшись один впервые за несколько дней, Джаред чувствовал себя неуютно. Он привык к постоянной компании. К невозмутимому юмору Первого. К сексуальности Дженсена. К теплому, уверенному присутствию Чада.  
Джаред заказал им полулюкс с отдельной спальней, чтобы любой из них мог уединиться, если понадобится. У него оставалось около часа, до встречи с Дженсеном и его роботом.  
Он потратил это время на размышления. Сказал бы ему кто неделю назад, что обычный поход в местный паб обернется встречей с кем-то необычным. А потом знакомством с кем-то еще более восхитительным. Вероятнее всего, Джаред бы в это не поверил. И вот он здесь. С людьми, которые столькому его научили. Настойчивости. Мужеству. Любви. Он ни минуты не сомневался, что Первый любил Дженсена так, как сын любит отца. А Дженсен, безусловно, оказался самым умным человеком, какого Джаред когда-либо встречал. Но дело не только в этом. У Дженсена была причина для такой уверенности в себе. И то, что Джаред сначала принял за высокомерие, на самом деле оказалось стальным стержнем характера.  
Трудно было представить, что случится, когда это приключение закончится. Когда печаль пройдет. Джаред хотел посмотреть, получится ли у них с Дженсеном. Знал, что хочет, по крайней мере, попробовать. Пусть в прошлом он встречался со многими парнями, но ни к одному из них не испытывал того, что чувствует сейчас к Дженсену.  
Он переключал телевизор с канала на канал, хотя не воспринимал ничего из происходившего на экране. Было еще рано, но Джаред не мог больше оставаться в номере. Он скучал по своим мальчикам. Захватив толстовку из сумки с вещами, Джаред двинулся в центр к самому высокому зданию города. Когда он добрался до места встречи, Дженсен и Первый уже ждали снаружи.  
Заметив его, Первый заулыбался. Дженсен же подошел и быстро прижался губами к губам. Джаред даже удивился.  
– Соскучился?  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, а затем опустил глаза.  
– Может быть. Немного.  
Джаред рассмеялся, приобнял обоих за плечи и, наклонившись, снова поцеловал Дженсена.  
– Я тоже. По вам обоим. Идем, нам еще на лифт надо успеть.  
Они поднялись на 86-й этаж. Достаточно теплая погода позволила выйти на балкон. В этот час здесь находилось всего несколько парочек, которые, тесно обнявшись, рассматривали мерцавшие огни города. Первый подошел к ограждению.  
– Как будто звезды упали.

Джаред подошел к Дженсену сзади, обнял, положив одну руку на сердце, и уткнулся носом в затылок.  
– Его языковые навыки выходят за любые рамки.  
Дженсен прижался теснее, накрыв его руку своей. Но потом посмотрел на Первого, и Джаред почувствовал, как он напрягся.  
– Что? – прошептал Джаред.  
– Видишь?  
Джаред посмотрел на Первого. Освещения не хватало, но, прищурившись, он смог заметить небольшое серое пятно на щеке. Пригляделся внимательнее, и пятно, казалось, замерцав на секунду, исчезло.  
– Нанониты борются с разложением. Но их осталось совсем немного. Это... началось.  
– Он знает? – шепотом спросил Джаред.  
– Конечно.  
Первый сунул руку в карман и вытащил список, помятый и потерявший форму.  
– Позволишь? – предложил Джаред. Он не просто так работал с дошколятами. Через минуту он вернул Первому отлично сложенный самолетик. – Теперь он полетит.  
– Спасибо, Джаред, – Первый несколько долгих мгновений не сводил с него взгляда. Джареду показалось, что он благодарит не только за бумажный самолетик. Первый перевел взгляд на руку Джареда, лежавшую на груди Дженсена. Потом улыбнулся и, замахнувшись, запустил самолетик в воздух. Очень скоро тот исчез среди огней города. Джаред не знал, что было в списке помимо того, о чем они говорили, ведь его составляли только Чад и Первый.  
– Ты все сумел сделать? – тихо поинтересовался Дженсен, и Джаред прижал его крепче, ожидая ответа.  
Первый повернулся к ним:  
– Я никогда не попаду на «Фабрику звезд».  
Дженсен расхохотался, громко и отчаянно, вывернулся из объятий Джареда и прислонился спиной к ограждению, плечи его тряслись. Первый взял его за руку.  
– Нам нужно возвращаться. Мои моторные функции под угрозой.  
Дженсен моментально пришел в себя. Он ухватил Первого под локоть, в тишине они спустились на лифте и, поймав такси, быстро добрались до гостиницы.  
– Я второй раз ехал на такси, – сообщил Первый, когда Дженсен усадил его на диван.  
При ярком свете ламп в гостиной Джаред мог ясно видеть серые пятна на коже Первого, которые увеличивались на глазах. Дженсен говорил, что эти места в буквальном смысле мертвы. В конечном счете весь эпидермис отомрет, дальше разложение продолжится в более глубоких слоях, и только в самом конце доберется до нейронной сети. Поэтому Первый будет оставаться в сознании до самого конца.  
Есть никто не хотел, но Джаред все равно сделал заказ в номер и настоял, чтобы Дженсен попробовал хотя бы суп. Он смотрел, как Дженсен с трудом проглотил пару ложек и отодвинул тарелку. Если честно, то Джареду и его сандвич в горло не лез. Первый посмотрел на них:  
– Не грустите. У меня был опыт, который многому меня научил.  
– Мы в порядке, – солгал Дженсен. – Могу я... могу я что-нибудь для тебя сделать?  
– Мои моторные функции почти полностью нарушены. Вы можете помочь мне добраться до спальни? Мне кажется, я предпочел бы находиться там.  
Они оба вскочили с места и в итоге едва ли не на руках отнесли Первого к кровати. Робот был почти неподвижен. Джаред старался справиться с охватившим его страхом.  
– Доктор Эклз?  
– Да?  
– Могу я остаться с Джаредом наедине на несколько минут?  
Дженсен выглядел удивленным. Он поколебался, оглянувшись. В комнате лежала сумка Джареда, куртка Первого валялась на стуле. Ноутбук Дженсена стоял на тумбочке. Джаред проследил за взглядом Дженсена, который метнулся к компьютеру, потом к Первому и наконец к самому Джареду.  
– Я подожду снаружи.  
Джаред сел на кровать и повернулся к Первому. Взял его безвольную руку в свою. Было тяжело осознавать, что робот не может сжать ее в ответ.  
– Ты полностью потерял чувствительность?  
– Нет, не совсем. Я знаю, что ты держишь мою руку.  
Это заставило Джареда улыбнуться.  
– Ты понимаешь, почему Чад не смог остаться?  
– Думаю, да. Он не хотел прощаться.  
Джаред кивнул. Хотел бы он, чтобы и ему не пришлось прощаться. Проклятье, он ненавидел это. Мысленно проклиная Алону Тал, он пытался избавиться от ощущения горечи и обиды.  
– Могу я кое о чем у тебя спросить, Джаред?  
– Конечно.  
– Ты любишь доктора Эклза?  
Джаред посмотрел в по-прежнему слишком зеленые глаза Первого. Что бы ни происходило с кожей робота, которая приобрела сейчас пыльно-серый оттенок, на его глаза это пока не повлияло.  
– Я... мог бы.  
– Ты мог бы полюбить его?  
– Мне кажется, да. Нам просто нужно получше узнать друг друга.  
– Ты это сделаешь?  
– Узнаю ли я его лучше? Надеюсь.  
– Я не знаю, каково это – чувствовать любовь. Но мне бы хотелось думать, что я видел ее, прежде чем... уйду.  
Джаред наклонился и поцеловал Первого в лоб.  
– Ты видел ее. Я обещаю.  
– Джаред, я бы хотел провести все оставшееся мне время с доктором Эклзом. Ты не против?  
– Конечно, я позову его.  
– Нет, я имел в виду, наедине с доктором Эклзом, – Джаред удивился. Он намеревался оставаться с Дженсеном до тех пор, пока... Но он должен был уважать желание Первого. – Джаред, ты был хорошим другом. И я бы хотел никогда не забывать тебя.  
Джаред встряхнулся.  
– Конечно, – повторил он. – Я... я так рад, что познакомился с тобой. Так рад, что ты ударил меня.  
Первый ухмыльнулся, но улыбка его показалась слабой. Контроль над лицевыми мышцами тоже постепенно пропадал. Джаред догадывался, что и говорить ему скоро станет трудно.  
– Ты скажешь, чтобы доктор Эклз зашел? Он был первым, кого я увидел этими глазами.  
Джаред проглотил вставший в горле комок. Снова поцеловал Первого в лоб, прежде чем подняться с кровати.  
– Я скажу, чтобы он зашел. А потом я дождусь его.  
Выходя в гостиную, он видел удовлетворение от этих слов на лице Первого.  
Дженсен встал, как только Джаред появился в комнате.  
– Он в порядке, – быстро успокоил Джаред. – Все еще разговаривает, но... теряет контроль над лицевой мускулатурой, – Дженсен кивнул, будто ожидал подобного. – Он хочет тебя. Только тебя.  
Дженсен не сводил с него глаз, и выглядел грустным, но смирившимся. Потом он прижался лбом ко лбу Джареда.  
– Ты будешь здесь?  
Джаред нашел его губы своими.  
– Конечно. Никуда не денусь.  
Шагнув ближе, Дженсен поцеловал его в ответ уже крепче.  
– Я...  
– Я тоже, – прошептал Джаред, в последний раз обнимая его перед тем, как Дженсен ушел в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Джаред только успел подойти к дивану, как ноги ему отказали. Он взял пульт, но так и не включил телевизор. Пиво нагревалось в бутылках на столе. Еда лежала нетронутой на подносе. Трудно было сказать, как долго он просидел, уставившись в темный экран телевизора на тумбе.  
Достаточно долго, чтобы снова пережить каждую секунду самой невероятной недели в его жизни.  
Достаточно долго, чтобы облизать губы и больше не почувствовать на них вкуса Дженсена.  
Достаточно долго, чтобы понять – понадобилась бесчувственная машина, чтобы научить их, что значит любить.  
Скрип открывшейся двери прозвучал невыносимо громко. Дженсен закрыл ее за собой и замер неподвижно. Потом медленно соскользнул по двери на пол и сел, обхватив руками колени.  
Джаред осторожно приблизился. Опустился перед ним на колени и взглянул в убитое горем лицо.  
– Я пытался, – прошептал Дженсен.  
– Я знаю. И чтобы понять это, понадобится много времени. Но у тебя получилось.  
Дженсен долго смотрел на него.  
– Он сказал то же самое.  
Джаред улыбнулся сквозь слезы. Он сел рядом с Дженсеном, прислонившись к стене. Осторожно потянул его на себя, пока Дженсен не оказался у него между ног, спиной к груди. Джаред чувствовал, как тряслись его плечи, как Дженсен пытался крепиться, контролировать себя. Подняв руку, Джаред осторожно вытер пальцем слезы с его щеки, а второй рукой крепко придерживал, не отпуская.  
Прошло какое-то время.  
Наконец Джаред поинтересовался:  
– И что будет теперь?  
Он почувствовал, как Дженсен выпрямился.  
– Я позвоню, и за ним приедут. Даже... такой... он невероятно ценен.  
– А как же ты? Что будет с тобой?  
Он повернул голову Дженсена, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга. Дженсен пожал плечами.  
– Ничего, – Джаред не смог скрыть своего удивления. – Будут жаловаться, шуметь, сыпать бессмысленными угрозами. А кончится все несколькими подписками о неразглашении и заявлениями, что ничего не было, а если и было, то мы не можем об этом говорить. Они со мной ничего не сделают, – Дженсен больше не плакал, но глаза у него все еще блестели. – Ведь «Кибернон» – это я, – договорил он, пренебрежительно пожав плечами.  
– Нет, Дженсен, – твердо произнес Джаред, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты много, много больше.  
Дженсен смотрел на него со столь знакомым интересом. Он выглядел таким же сосредоточенным, как когда-то и его робот.  
– Ты теперь уйдешь?  
– Ты этого хочешь?  
– Первый сказал, что ты подарил ему Чада. Я сказал Первому, что он тоже подарил мне кое-что, – Джаред вопросительно приподнял брови. – Тебя. Он подарил мне тебя.  
Джаред поцеловал его в уголок рта, потом снова обхватил руками за талию. Нет, он никуда не уйдет.  
Рано или поздно в номер постучит горничная и заставит их сдвинуться с места. Будут сделаны нужные звонки и черные вертолеты опустятся с неба и заберут их обоих, чтобы подписать бумаги о том, что они никогда ничего не видели. Джаред вернется к своим детишкам и будет рассказывать им истории о человекоподобных машинах, а Сэнди будет наблюдать и смеяться. Она спросит, с кем он встречается, и он ответит – с компьютерным программистом. Она странно посмотрит на него и заявит: «Как банально».  
Но сейчас Джаред крепко держал в своих объятиях изумительного человека, который создал еще более прекрасную машину. И благодарил небеса, что ему довелось встретить их обоих.

Чад покрутил головой, разминая шею и плечи, потом налепил на лицо улыбку и поднял взгляд, готовясь оставить автограф на уже миллионной, как ему казалось, книге. Молодая женщина стояла у стола, глаза ее восхищенно засияли, когда Чад поинтересовался, как ее зовут.  
– Труди, – ответила она застенчиво.  
Он написал ее имя вместе со стандартным пожеланием, потом отложил ручку, разминая затекшие пальцы.  
– Они остались вместе?  
– Что? – Чад посмотрел на нее.  
– Джей и доктор. Они остались вместе? Я на это надеюсь. Мне кажется, они отличная пара.  
Чад ухмыльнулся.  
– Конечно. Вообще-то я встречаюсь с ними чуть позже.  
Ее глаза на мгновение распахнулись, потом с губ сорвался нервный смешок:  
– О… на секунду я поверила.  
Хмыкнув, он быстро расписался. Она была последней в очереди. День вышел хороший, но уж очень длинный.  
– Знаете, книга на самом деле не об этом, – произнес он, разглядывая девушку. На ней была блузка в деревенском стиле, длинные волнистые волосы распущены и на вид казались очень мягкими. Дотронуться до волос. Пункт из списка. Это странно, Чад никогда бы не подумал, что у Первого окажется такой фетиш. Но робот дотронулся до короткого ежика волос Чада с еле слышным довольным вздохом. Сдавалось, это было вчера, хотя прошел уже год.  
– Я понимаю. Чудесная история.  
Он не напрашивался на комплимент и немного покраснел.  
– Спасибо.  
Она взяла книгу и снова встретилась с ним взглядом, прижав ее к груди.  
– Вы бы выбрали девяносто дней?  
Ее карие глаза казались огромными на маленьком лице. В другое время она точно стала бы хиппи. Дитя цветов.  
– Не знаю, – ответил он, когда менеджер магазина уже начала подталкивать ее к выходу.  
Конечно, это была ложь. Настоящий ответ: «Нет». Чад не питал иллюзий. В этой истории не он был храбрым героем.  
Менеджер поблагодарила его и помогла собрать вещи. Чад был уже в дверях, когда мобильник завибрировал. Он вытащил его и прочел входящее сообщение:  
«Как прошло?»  
Улыбнувшись, он набрал ответ.  
«Отлично. Фанаты меня любят».  
Нажал «отправить», задумался на секунду, и его пальцы опять залетали над кнопками, набирая второе сообщение.  
«Почти как тебя».  
– Мистер Мюррей, вы готовы?  
Он повернулся к менеджеру и улыбнулся ей на прощание. На улице поймал такси и назвал адрес. Бар «О’Мэйли» находился в тихом квартале. Обычный, ничем не примечательный бар, неподалеку от квартиры Джареда. Но Чад все еще думал о нем, как о его баре. Глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, и он нашел Джареда. Даже сидевший, он возвышался над всеми. Дженсен сидел рядом. Они улыбались чему-то личному, близко склонившись и не сводя друг с друга глаз.  
Чад пережил многих бойфрендов Джареда. Он видел просто дружеские отношения и пылкую страсть. Он видел его раздраженным и скучавшим. Пораженным и сгоравшим от любопытства. Но пока не появился Дженсен, он никогда не видел Джареда влюбленным.  
Ему это очень шло.  
Они привстали, когда Чад подошел, но он махнул им, чтобы садились.  
– Как прошло? – спросил Дженсен.  
– Отлично, – телефон Чада снова завибрировал, и он открыл его, не задумавшись. – Док… твой ИР опять шлет мне сообщения.  
Это началось недели две назад с смс-ки от неизвестного номера:  
«Приветствую Чада Майкла Мюррея».  
Чад был ошарашен и немедленно позвонил Дженсену с вопросом, не стоит ли в скором времени ждать, что на его крышу сядут черные вертолеты. Дженсен, совсем не так сильно удивившись, как ожидал Чад, ответил, что перезвонит. Спустя полчаса он действительно позвонил и убедил Чада, что нет, никаких последствий ждать не стоит. Как оказалось, Второй создал собственную линию связи и сам отправил смс. Дальше Дженсен объяснять не стал. Чад сказал, что он не возражает. Они с компьютерной программой несколько раз обменивались сообщениями. Второй интересовался книгой и планами Чада.  
Но потом сообщения стали меняться.  
Подошла официантка с новой порцией выпивки. Дженсен выжидающе посмотрел на Джареда, ничего не говоря. У Джареда засияли глаза. Чад переводил взгляд с одного на другого, замечая их плохо скрываемое возбуждение.  
– Значит, мне это не кажется? – в его голосе сквозила надежда.  
Дженсен ответил тихо:  
– Второй совсем как…  
– Да, да, ты мне это уже говорил. Похожие личности, бла-бла-бла… но он упомянул Леди Гагу.  
Оба посмотрели на него озадаченно.  
– Девушка из квартиры «4Б» напевала Леди Гагу в душе в тот день, когда Джаред привел его. Первый услышал и повторил. Я тебе это никогда не рассказывал. И никогда не рассказывал Дженсену. Откуда Второй об этом знает?  
Джаред повернулся к Дженсену, будто спрашивая разрешения. Дженсен кивнул, изогнув губы в улыбке.  
– В последний день Дженсену… удалась частичная выгрузка. Не всё. Это не он. Но… некоторые из его воспоминаний теперь во Втором.  
– По-моему, ты говорил, что это невозможно. Ты сам сказал Коллинзу.  
Дженсен гордо приподнял подбородок:  
– Я не Коллинз.  
Самоуверенный засранец.  
– А почему у Второго ушло столько времени, чтобы получить доступ к этим воспоминаниям? Год прошел.  
Дженсен смутился. Непривычное для него выражение.  
– Данные выгрузили частично. И большая их часть оказалась повреждена. Я работал над восстановлением. Недели две назад произошел первый прорыв. Второй описал игру во фрисби.  
Джаред накрыл руку Дженсена своей и придвинулся ближе. Чад моргнул. Фрисби. Леди Гага. Сообщения. Джаред сказал то, что интересовало Чада:  
– Пока… все воспоминания… они о тебе.  
Не то, чтобы он обо всем забыл. Но внезапно все будто вернулось. Он потянулся за пивом и начал быстро пить, пытаясь унять эмоции. Поставив стакан, он посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Алона добилась какого-нибудь успеха?  
– Нет. Пока нет.  
Чад кивнул. Его это нисколько не удивило. Ничего не поделаешь.  
Его мобильник снова завибрировал, и он тут же за него схватился.  
Быстро ответил:  
«Да, они тут, со мной».  
Дождался ответа.  
– Он говорит «привет вам», – произнес Чад с усмешкой.  
Лицо Джареда озарилось. Дженсен поднес стакан пива к губам, пряча довольную улыбку. Чад посмотрел на опять завибрировавший телефон. И не сразу поднял взгляд на Джареда.  
– Он говорит, что закончил обдумывать.  
Брови Джареда взлетели вверх в немом вопросе.  
– Помнишь, на берегу, когда ты спросил Первого, что бы он хотел делать, если бы мог… кем бы он хотел стать, когда вырастет. Мне кажется, он отвечает на твой вопрос.  
Чад протянул телефон Джареду, который прочел сообщение:  
«Пожалуйста, скажи Джареду, я подумал, и мне кажется, что я хотел бы быть учителем, как и он».  
Его друзья склонились над телефоном, читая текст сообщения. Чад внимательно разглядывал знакомое до боли лицо Дженсена и внезапно повлажневшие глаза Джареда. Похоже, воспоминания возвращались все быстрее. Джаред сжал в руке телефон и долго смотрел на Чада, потом начал печатать ответ.  
Может быть, в этот раз Чад сможет сказать, что был рядом, когда все начиналось.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> * Bridezilla – «Брайдзиллами» называют девушек-невест, которые слишком сильно зациклены на собственной свадьбе, ведут себя так, будто весь мир обязан им угодить.  
> ** Сайлоны – Сайлоны (англ. Cylons) — вымышленная кибернетическая цивилизация, воюющая с человеческими Двенадцатью колониями Кобола в вымышленной вселенной телесериала «Звёздный крейсер „Галактика“».  
> *** Современная версия теста Тьюринга представляет собой следующее задание. Группа экспертов общается с неизвестным существом. Они не видят своего собеседника и могут общаться с ним только через какую-то изолирующую систему — например, клавиатуру. Им разрешается задавать собеседнику любые вопросы, вести разговор на любые темы. Если в конце эксперимента они не смогут сказать, общались ли они с человеком или с машиной, и если на самом деле они разговаривали с машиной, можно считать, что эта машина прошла тест Тьюринга.  
> **** Бигфут, Снежный человек.


End file.
